La dernière chance
by Lexa Nedra
Summary: À priori, tout sépare Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils retournent compléter leur septième année suite à la Bataille de Poudlard, un élément particulier les unit et les lie, et leur relation déboule à une vitesse alarmante. Hélas, tout ne peut pas bien aller, et c'est dans une atmosphère hostile que leurs sentiments s'enflamment. Une histoire de passion...
1. En mémoire des défunts

_La dernière chance_

Chapitre 1 – En mémoire des défunts

L'ambiance entre les murs du château était surchargée d'amertume. Seul le martellement des pas et le bruissement des robes témoignaient de la présence des centaines d'élèves ; chacun d'eux marchait en direction de la Grande Salle dans un silence absolu, presque irréel, comme si un Moldu avait appuyé sur le bouton « Sourdine » sur la télécommande d'une télévision. Hermione regarda autour d'elle pour constater les expressions sur les visages pâles des élèves ; tous étaient visiblement secoués de se retrouver à nouveau à Poudlard suite aux évènements qui mirent fin au règne de Lord Voldemort. Certains s'obstinaient à fixer leurs pieds tandis que d'autres scrutaient les airs, sûrement à la recherche de traces de la Bataille de Poudlard. Hermione constata toutefois qu'il n'y en avait aucune ; le château avait été restauré comme si jamais cette grande tragédie ne s'était produite.

Harry, Ron et Ginny marchaient aux côtés d'Hermione. L'été n'avait pas été de tout repos. N'ayant plus de maison à laquelle rentrer, Hermione, tout comme Harry, avait passé ces quatre mois au Terrier, dans une famille lourdement endeuillée ; Fred Weasley avait donné sa vie dans la Bataille de Poudlard, et le premier mois sans lui avait été une épreuve sans pareille.

Ron serra les doigts d'Hermione dans sa main. Arrachée à ses sombres pensées, elle regarda son petit ami.

\- Fred… murmura-t-il en un souffle tremblotant.

\- Je sais, Ron… je sais, répondit machinalement Hermione.

Harry tenait son autre main. Celui-ci regardait droit devant lui. Ginny, de l'autre côté, avait entouré son bras autour du sien.

La procession d'élèves pénétra dans la Grande Salle dans le même silence qu'elle avait passé les portes principales. Chacun d'entre eux alla s'installer à leur table respective, selon les maisons. Les professeurs, comme à l'habitude, se trouvaient à la table située au bout complètement, debout devant leur chaise. Minerva McGonagall patientait en plein milieu, là où Dumbledore s'était toujours trouvé auparavant. Ce n'était une surprise pour personne ; tout le monde avait été averti que McGonagall avait été nominée au poste de directrice de Poudlard. Hermione était persuadée qu'elle ferait un excellent travail et qu'elle saurait se montrer aussi digne que Dumbledore. Machinalement, elle baissa les yeux pour s'assurer que son insigne de préfète-en-chef était toujours en place. Elle aussi s'assurerait que l'ordre serait maintenu.

Une fois tout le monde assis et attentif, on attendit en silence que McGonagall débute son discours. Elle prit néanmoins un instant pour observer les élèves présents dans la salle.

\- Mes très chers élèves… débuta-t-elle, la voix enrouée.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge en portant un poing contre sa bouche et poursuivit :

\- Cette année est une année bien spéciale. Elle marque le début d'une nouvelle ère. Une ère d'équité, de respect et d'entraide. La nuit du 1er au 2 mai dernier marque la fin du règne de Lord Voldemort, mais surtout le décès de plusieurs d'entre nous : des élèves et des professeurs qui se sont battus pour notre château, pour nos étudiants, mais surtout pour notre race. Pour les sorciers. Ils ont péri parce qu'ils croyaient en la paix, et ils ne sont pas morts en vain, car maintenant nous l'avons.

McGonagall marqua une pause afin de laisser son introduction faire effet. Pendant ce moment de silence, quelques faibles reniflements retentirent en écho. La directrice se mit à faire les cent pas le long de la table des professeurs, les mains croisés dans le dos. Les professeurs, derrière la table, avaient la mine grave. Chourave tapotait doucement ses yeux avec sa serviette de table.

\- Mais qu'allons-nous en faire? Le respect a toujours été l'une des valeurs fondamentales de Poudlard. Ça n'a pourtant jamais empêché quiconque d'insulter ou de se battre avec ses pairs ; oui, nous restons d'abord et avant tout des humains. Il arrivera fréquemment, cette année, que vous vous disputerez avec vos camarades pour toutes sortes de raisons ineptes, mais vous êtes prévenus : cette année et à l'avenir, tout manque de respect qui portera atteinte à l'honneur d'un élève sera sanctionné par un renvoi systématique. J'entends par « honneur » tout ce qui compose une personne : son aspect physique, sa provenance, ses compétences, sa richesse… Les termes « Sang-de-Bourbe » et « Cracmol » sont formellement interdits. Ils sont d'ores et déjà pucés, c'est-à-dire qu'à l'instant même où ils seront prononcés, les professeurs seront mis au courant, peu importe où vous vous trouvez dans le château. Nous mettons fin au racisme maintenant, et ensemble.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard furtif à la table des Serpentard au-dessus de son épaule. Nombre de fois Drago Malefoy l'avait appelée « Sang-de-Bourbe » simplement dans le but de la blesser. Celui-ci se trouvait à l'extrémité totale de la table et avait la tête baissée, et Hermione aurait juré que c'était la honte qui en était responsable. Comme elle s'y était attendue, il ne portait pas l'insigne de préfet-en-chef ; à vrai dire, suite à ce qui s'était produit à Poudlard quelques mois auparavant, une partie d'elle était même surprise qu'il soit de retour.

\- Vous avez sûrement constaté que le château a été restauré, poursuivit McGonagall. Il est le même que vous avez toujours connu, à l'exception seule d'un nouvel espace qui a été aménagé dans les jardins : il s'agit d'un endroit où vous pourrez retrouver ceux qui nous ont quitté. Le nom de chaque élève et professeur décédé au cours de la Bataille de Poudlard a été gravé sur une plaque commémorative. C'est un endroit que vous pourrez fréquenter à votre guise et qui ne devra en aucun cas être souillé. Je vous invite, après le banquet, à aller visiter les jardins afin de vous familiariser avec ce lieu.

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause en souriant à son audience.

\- Évidemment, je n'aurais pu terminer mon discours préliminaire sans mentionner la personne sur qui tous nos espoirs reposaient au cours de la Bataille de Poudlard. (Hermione, Ron et Ginny regardèrent Harry simultanément. Celui-ci, soudain écarlate, baissa la tête.) Bien que chacun d'entre nous ait eu un rôle fondamental à jouer dans la défaite de Lord Voldemort, il n'aurait pu être anéanti définitivement sans _lui._ (McGonagall tendit les bras vers la table des Gryffondor.) Il a risqué nombre de fois sa vie pour nous au cours des dernières années pour mettre fin à celui qui a menacé la qualité de vie des sorciers de ce monde pendant si longtemps. S'il vous plait, applaudissez Harry Potter.

C'était comme si un coup de tonnerre avait retenti : une salve d'applaudissements fit vibrer la Grande Salle. Chacun des élèves se leva pour acclamer l'Élu, tandis qu'Harry s'obstinait à garder la tête baissée. Ginny, à côté de lui, tira son petit ami par le bras pour l'obliger à se lever et à savourer la reconnaissance qu'il méritait. Hermione applaudissait si fort qu'elle ne sentait plus ses mains, et son sourire était si large qu'elle en avait mal aux joues. Ron aussi souriait, enfin, en regardant son meilleur ami.

Les élèves des autres maisons se mirent à avancer vers la table des Gryffondor. L'instant suivant, le corps d'Harry était hissé au-dessus de la foule, soutenu par les bras de ses camarades qui clamaient son nom haut et fort. Hermione éclata de rire en s'avisant de l'expression d'Harry et ne put s'empêcher d'être émue par le moment ; ses yeux, subitement, s'embuèrent. Elle joignit sa voix aux autres en criant son nom.

Or, contre toute attente, quelqu'un saisit soudain Hermione par les jambes pour la soulever à son tour. Elle poussa un grand cri de surprise mais ne se débattit pas par peur de révéler les dessous de sa jupe. C'était Luna et Neville qui l'avaient hissée au-dessus de tous. Elle reconnut son nom dans la clameur ainsi que celui de Ron ; lui aussi avait été soulevé dans les airs. Elle pleurait et riait. De voir qu'Harry n'était pas le seul à recevoir l'ovation lui ouvrit les yeux quant aux dangers auxquels elle et Ron avaient fait face. Jamais ils n'avaient été obligés de le suivre dans ses aventures périlleuses, et pourtant ils avaient fait face à la mort plus d'une fois. L'ivresse causée par ses larmes de joie se transforma bientôt en sanglots libérateurs.

L'ovation dura plus d'une dizaine de minutes.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la Grande Salle tard en fin de soirée, ils avaient mangé comme des rois. Hermione ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois que sa conscience avait été aussi tranquille ; la façon dont les éloges de McGonagall avaient abouti avait grandement contribué à alléger l'atmosphère. Le banquet avait été très bruyant, elle ne se plaignit donc pas lorsqu'elle, Ron, Harry et Ginny partirent. Ses oreilles sifflaient et ses paupières étaient lourdes.

\- Et tu as vu le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du Mal? lança Ginny tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les escaliers menant à la tour des Gryffondor. Roberts, c'est ça? Quelle tête!

\- Gawain Robards, corrigea Hermione. Il a été le directeur du Bureau des Aurors avant son affectation à Poudlard.

\- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu sais ça? demanda Harry. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui.

\- Je me tiens informée… Je suis contente que Slughorn soit encore parmi nous, en tout cas. Il va être déçu quand il constatera qu'Harry n'est plus aussi bon qu'il l'était en sixième année…

Harry ricana tandis qu'Hermione cherchait, à l'aveuglette, la main de Ron, mais ses doigts ne se refermèrent que dans le vide.

\- Ron? lança-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même. Quelqu'un a vu Ron?

\- Il était derrière il y a deux secondes seulement, ajouta Harry. Il est peut-être retourné dans la Grande Salle pour emmener des provisions dans la salle commune. Tu sais, ces petits gâteaux au crémage à la citrouille? Il en a pris au moins quatre et il avait encore faim…

Ginny pinça les lèvres en fixant la porte principale des élèves à l'air triste entraient par groupe, soutenus par les bras de leurs amis.

\- Je sais où il est, dit-elle simplement.

Ensemble, ils se rendirent aux jardins. Malgré l'absence de lumière au cœur du terrain, Hermione aperçut de très loin, bien qu'elle ne put saisir les détails, la nouvelle acquisition de Poudlard : un monument. Un immense monument installé sur une plateforme circulaire qui lui donnait une hauteur d'au moins cinq mètres. Ils s'échangèrent tous un regard abasourdi et pressèrent le pas dans sa direction. Plusieurs élèves étaient regroupés autour, penchés sur la plateforme comme s'ils lisaient quelque chose.

En s'approchant, Hermione constata le cœur serré que le monument représentait des sorciers. De grandeur nature, ils se trouvaient tous côte-à-côte en brandissant leur baguette magique vers l'extérieur, comme s'ils protégeaient le château d'une quelconque menace. Elle s'approcha lentement, attendrie par un tel hommage, et réalisa que ce que les élèves regardaient attentivement sur la plateforme était des dizaines de plaques portant le nom de chaque victime.

\- C'est magnifique, susurra Harry.

Hermione lui sourit tristement. Elle savait qu'Harry s'en voulait amèrement d'avoir laissé ces gens mourir pour lui.

Ils longèrent lentement le monument pour regarder chaque plaque. Hermione fut frappée par la quantité de nom qu'elle connaissait ; la choquante réalité était que les victimes étaient presque toutes des camarades qu'elle avait côtoyés au cours des dernières années, certains auxquels elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole.

\- Ron, dit Ginny. Le voilà.

En effet, celui-ci se tenait immobile, la tête penchée. Ils le rejoignirent.

\- Il est ici, dit Ron. Fred.

 _\- Lumos._

Harry éclaira la plaque destinée à la mémoire de Fred. Les doigts d'Hermione effleurèrent les lettres en relief qui lisaient _Fred Weasley, 1978-1998._

Elle leva la tête pour observer l'immense statue qui s'érigeait au-dessus de la plaque et fronça les sourcils en s'avisant du visage sculpté sur le sorcier. Sans crier gare, elle saisit le bras d'Harry et le pointa dans sa direction afin d'éclairer les traits.

\- Regardez! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est Fred. Ils ont sculpté son visage… (Elle déplaça le bras d'Harry vers le visage du sorcier voisin.) Et c'est… (Sa gorge se noua.) Lupin. Ils ont reproduit le visage de chacune des victimes de la Bataille de Poudlard.

Excités par leur découverte, ils firent le tour du monument afin de découvrir l'identité de chacun des sorciers représentés.

\- Tonks, dit Harry.

\- Avez-vous pensé à Ted? murmura Ginny. À ce qu'il deviendra sans ses parents?

\- Il deviendra comme Harry, répondit Hermione. Un sorcier honorable.

\- Regardez, leur somma Harry.

Harry éclairait à présent le visage de Rogue.

\- Si seulement j'avais su.

\- Il ne voulait pas que tu saches, Harry, dit Hermione. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu avec ce que tu avais. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire « si seulement ».

\- C'est qui, là, derrière? demanda subitement Ron. _Lumos._

Harry et Ron pointèrent leur baguette entre les têtes de Tonks et Rogue afin de mieux éclairer un des visages situés au deuxième rang.

\- Crabbe, dit-il avec dédain. Vraiment? Crabbe?

\- Il a aussi perdu la vie ce jour-là, Ron, lui rappela Ginny.

\- Oui, dans la Salle sur Demande, tandis qu'il voulait tous nous tuer avec le Feudeymon qu'il ne savait même pas contrôler.

Tous restèrent silencieux face à ce rappel. Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit ami dans l'espoir d'apaiser son amertume. Il était préférable qu'il ne prononce pas de propos haineux devant autant de témoins.

\- Il n'a peut-être pas réussi à le faire mais il s'est lui-même tué, ajouta-t-il. L'abruti. Il ne s'est pas battu _pour_ Poudlard. Il s'est battu car il voulait être celui qui te livrerait à Voldemort. Il ne mérite pas de se trouver sur ce monument.

\- Ron, reste respectueux, l'avisa Hermione en jetant des regards prudents autour d'eux.

\- Il ne mérite pas de respect, cracha-t-il en dévisageant sa petite amie.

\- Très bien, si tu le dis. Dans ce cas, parle moins fort. On pourrait t'entendre.

\- Pareil pour Malefoy, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione lança un regard désespéré à Harry, qui baissa les yeux. Elle savait que les paroles de Ron étaient envenimées par le sentiment d'injustice lié à la perte de Fred, mais elle savait également que s'il était entendu, il subirait la colère de McGonagall et peut-être pire.

\- Malefoy ne mérite pas d'être revenu à Poudlard, déclara Ron. Lui aussi voulait nous tuer. Il mériterait d'être enfermé à Azkaban, comme ses parents. Et pourtant il est libre comme l'air, même s'il a porté la Marque des Ténèbres.

\- Partons, décréta Ginny. Allons nous coucher. C'est assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Ron… Laisse tomber.

Ginny saisit son frère par les épaules pour le guider vers le château, Harry sur les talons. Hermione les regarda s'éloigner en poussant un long soupir chargé d'impuissance.

\- Tu viens? demanda Harry.

\- Je vous rejoins, dit Hermione. J'ai juste besoin d'un moment.

Harry hocha la tête et s'en alla. Seule, Hermione détailla le monument du regard. Elle était si fatiguée d'être triste. Ron brulait toute son énergie. Depuis qu'il n'était plus triste, il était perpétuellement en colère. Des paroles méchantes sortaient constamment de sa bouche, rendant Hermione mal à l'aise. Elle en était venue à se demander si la mort de Fred avait changé Ron à tout jamais.

Des bancs avaient été installés autour du monument. Sur celui à sa gauche, plongé dans les ténèbres, un mouvement attira son regard. Elle plissa les yeux.

C'était Drago Malefoy. Il la regardait avec un visage impassible, mais elle reconnut très nettement la lueur de chagrin dans ses yeux clairs. Il avait tout entendu de ce que Ron avait dit.

Hermione piétina sans rompre le regard. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour justifier les paroles de Ron mais l'expression de Malefoy la pétrifiait. Surtout qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il ne la regardait plus dans les yeux.

D'un geste lent, elle porta le bout de ses doigts sur la cicatrice qu'elle portait au cou depuis son dernier face-à-face avec Bellatrix Lestrange, et soudain, elle rompit le contact visuel. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, pour ce que Ron a dit.

Elle s'en alla d'un pas pressé rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Une heure durant Hermione ne fit que tourner dans son lit. Le silence était total dans le dortoir, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, la tête pleine de toutes sortes de pensées. Elle poussa un profond soupir, si bruyant qu'elle entendit quelqu'un tirer le rideau de son lit.

\- Hermione? demanda Ginny. Dors-tu?

Ravie d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, Hermione tira son rideau à son tour.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Moi non plus.

Ginny s'assit en tailleur dans son lit tandis qu'Hermione restait sur le ventre, le menton appuyé dans ses paumes.

\- J'ai l'impression que le monument a ravivé le chagrin de Ron, dit Ginny, l'air préoccupé, en tirant un fil sur sa couverture.

\- Et toi, comment tu te sens?

\- Ça va. Fred me manque terriblement. Heureusement que j'ai mes autres frères. On se supporte.

\- Ron n'a pas l'air d'avoir conscience qu'il a des gens sur qui compter. Il reste confiné dans une bulle impénétrable. C'est… très dur à supporter.

\- Ne l'abandonne pas, Hermione. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Il a besoin de toi.

\- Je sais.

Un ange passa. Un faible ronflement d'une camarade dormant profondément vint rompre le silence dans le dortoir.

\- Lorsque vous être partis, tantôt, je suis restée un peu plus longtemps près du monument, raconta Hermione. (Elle fit une pause.) Malefoy se trouvait juste là, à côté, lorsque Ron a dit ces horribles choses à son sujet.

\- Il nous espionnait?

\- Non. Il était simplement assis sur le banc, silencieux. Nous ne l'avons simplement pas vu.

\- Il t'a parlé?

\- Non. (À nouveau, elle toucha sa cicatrice du bout des doigts.) Il n'a rien dit. Il n'a fait que me fixer. Ginny… Il avait tellement l'air… triste. J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose de tragique dans sa famille.

\- Tu dis? Ses parents sont à Azkaban. Ça, c'est tragique.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pense à quelque chose de plus.

\- Quelque chose comme quoi?

Pensive, Hermione resta un moment silencieuse. Elle pensa à nouveau à la tristesse qui émanait des yeux de Malefoy habituellement si froids.

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Pourquoi ça te préoccupe autant?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il demandait de l'aide. Ou qu'il tentait de s'excuser.

\- S'excuser?

Elle secoua la tête et se redressa dans son lit, la main sur son rideau.

\- Je pense tout haut. Laisse tomber. Essayons de dormir, veux-tu?

Non sans lui jeter un regard perplexe, Ginny consentit et chacune tira leur rideau afin de retrouver leur intimité. Hermione s'étendit et ferma les yeux. Ses dernières pensées, avant de s'endormir, furent pour ses parents, lesquels ne la reconnaitraient plus jamais. Depuis qu'elle avait été forcée de leur jeter un sortilège d'amnésie avant de partir à la recherche des Horcruxes, personne n'avait pris la peine de lui demander comment elle se portait. Pourtant, son cœur se déchirait à chaque pensée qu'elle leur portait. Comme d'habitude, elle se devait d'être forte et d'aider les autres, mais qui l'aiderait, elle, à passer au travers de son deuil?


	2. Le conseil étudiant de Poudlard

Tout d'abord, merci énormément pour ces beaux premiers commentaires! Ça fait chaud au coeur et surtout, ça m'encourage à vous poster la suite...

À propos de _La dernière chance,_ il s'agissait au départ d'une petite bulle suite à ma rencontre avec Tom Felton (parce que oui, j'ai rencontré, parlé et touché à Tom Felton a.k.a. Drago Malefoy). Finalement, les idées me sortent par les trous de nez et maintenant, mes temps libres sont consacrés à la rédaction de cette fic. J'ai l'intention de poster une fois par semaine bien que j'aie pris beaucoup d'avance, mais je ne peux même pas encore vous dire si _La dernière chance_ ne sera qu'une fic légère de type fleur bleue ou si j'y glisserai une intrigue d'aventure. Seul le temps nous le dira!

Je vous laisse donc découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture, et merci encore pour vos commentaires!

* * *

 _La dernière chance_

Chapitre 2 – Le conseil étudiant de Poudlard

Heureusement pour Hermione, la vie d'écolier à Poudlard était la même qu'elle avait toujours été. Elle tomba rapidement dans la routine des études et rien d'autre n'aurait pu lui faire plus de bien. Les devoirs, les visites à la bibliothèque et les longues soirées de lecture lui avaient terriblement manquée durant les vacances. Qui plus est, l'attitude de Ron s'était grandement améliorée – même s'il restait, au bout du compte, une personne complètement différente de celle qu'elle avait toujours connue. Puisque son comportement ne faisait que s'améliorer de jour en jour, elle supposa qu'il redeviendrait totalement lui-même très prochainement et elle attendait ce jour avec impatience. Somme toute, l'effet réconfortant qu'Hermione attribuait à Poudlard devait être plus qu'une simple présomption.

Octobre emporta l'automne avec lui et le parc se couvrit bientôt de feuilles jaunes, orangées et rouges. Les filles devaient depuis quelques jours porter des collants épais sous leur jupe et Hermione ne quittait jamais le château sans un foulard suspendu autour de son cou. Elle et Ginny devaient souvent réprimander Ron et Harry pour qu'ils apportent également le leur.

\- À moins que tu ne préfères tomber malade dans les prochains jours? Ne compte pas sur moi pour te soigner, dit Hermione en croisant les bras.

\- Tu prendrais soin de moi, affirma Ron avec assurance, sinon tu tomberais également malade en m'embrassant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je continuerais à t'embrasser?

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent ; il prit aussitôt son foulard et lui fit faire trois tours autour de son cou. Hermione ricana en lui donnant une bourrade. Ça, c'était le Ron qu'elle connaissait.

Mais une fois dehors, même Hermione retira son foulard, non sans un air de défi, tandis que Ron lui tirait la langue. Le temps était clément, aussi s'installèrent-ils tout près du lac, sur une couverture qu'Hermione avait emporter avec elle de la salle commune. La surface de l'eau était recouverte de feuilles mortes, et le vent dans les arbres produisait un bruit apaisant. Étendue sur la couverture, elle se sentait bien auprès de son petit ami.

\- Je suis désolée Hermione, dit Ron à brule-pourpoint.

Hermione se redressa sur ses coudes en interrogeant Ron du regard.

\- Pour mon attitude ces derniers temps, précisa-t-il. Je sais que j'ai été très difficile à supporter et je suis conscient que tu fais ton possible pour me changer les idées. Je suis désolé.

Attendrie par ses excuses, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux roux.

\- Tout ce qui m'importe est que tu sois heureux.

\- Tu me rends heureux. Je t'aime.

Ron se pencha et donna un long baiser à Hermione. Tandis qu'il replongeait son regard sur le lac placide, Hermione sourit largement, rayonnante de joie suite à sa déclaration.

\- Regarde-le, dit Ron d'une voix morose.

De l'autre côté du lac, Drago Malefoy, seul, était assis au pied d'un hêtre et lisait un livre. Hermione pinça les lèvres en le constatant une fois de plus sans compagnie. Depuis la rentrée, elle ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois trainer avec un camarade hors des heures de classe – et lors des cours, il n'était vu avec quelqu'un d'autre que lorsque les consignes du professeur obligeaient les élèves à être jumelé à un autre. En plus, son clan habituel semblait s'être complètement dissocié de lui – Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson formaient désormais un trio. Aussi, Malefoy n'avait pas passé un seul commentaire désobligeant à l'égard de quiconque. Hermione était persuadée que c'était en raison des conséquences qu'avaient entrainées la Bataille de Poudlard ; son rôle dans le clan ennemi et l'incarcération de ses parents l'obligeaient forcément à faire profil bas.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu bizarre qu'il ne nous ait pas insulté une seule fois depuis le début de l'année?

\- McGonagall s'est montrée très claire en mentionnant que l'élève qui sera pris en train d'intimider quiconque sera sanctionné. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas intérêt à faire le fier avec ses antécédents…

Au même moment, Hermione aperçut le professeur McGonagall marcher en direction de Malefoy. Ce dernier leva les yeux de son livre lorsqu'elle l'interpela, mais Hermione et Ron étaient trop loin pour qu'ils n'entendent quoique ce soit.

\- On dirait qu'il n'a pas été aussi sage qu'il en a l'air, lança Ron sur un ton narquois.

\- McGonagall ne fait pas que sermonner ses élèves, tu sais.

Malefoy ferma son livre, se leva et partit en direction du château, mais McGonagall était désormais occupée à inspecter les alentours. Lorsque son regard tomba sur le jeune couple, elle eut un petit mouvement à leur intention et vint les rejoindre. Hermione se leva pour accueillir leur directrice adéquatement. Celle-ci portait un foulard à motifs écossais et son chapeau de sorcière était fièrement dressé sur sa tête.

\- Professeur McGonagall, la salua Hermione.

\- Bonjour miss Granger. Bonjour monsieur Weasley. C'est une bien belle température pour profiter d'une sortie avant l'arrivée de la neige. Malheureusement, je dois couper court à votre petite réunion car j'aimerais vous rencontrer avec les autres membres du conseil étudiant en vue de la fête d'Halloween.

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle s'était portée volontaire pour faire partie du conseil étudiant de cette année.

\- Oh! Bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite.

\- Prenez votre temps. Soyez dans la salle de réunion dans, disons, vingt minutes? Je dois retrouver les autres élèves avant que la réunion ne débute.

McGonagall repartit en replaçant son chapeau sur sa tête et Hermione sautilla sur place.

\- La fête d'Halloween! J'ai si hâte. J'ai tellement d'idées, je veux qu'elle soit mémorable. Je veux que les élèves se souviennent que Poudlard est amusant.

\- Pourquoi organiser une rencontre un samedi? demanda Ron d'un air maussade. Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

\- Nous aurons plein de temps demain pour poursuivre ce charmant rendez-vous. Allez, je pars.

\- Elle a dit dans vingt minutes!

\- Je veux prendre le temps de dresser une liste de toutes mes idées avant que la réunion ne débute. Je dois avouer que j'ai oublié et je n'ai pas préparé de notes.

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Ron. Celui-ci fit la moue tandis qu'Hermione gambadait en direction du château.

Son premier arrêt fut la salle commune des Gryffondor afin d'aller chercher du parchemin et une plume, mais elle en profita aussi pour corriger la tombée de ses cheveux. Depuis que Ron redevenait lui-même peu à peu, Hermione aimait paraitre jolie. Elle n'appliquait pas de maquillage sur son visage mais elle mettait plus de temps à soigner sa crinière à chaque matin, et ce temps qu'elle s'allouait lui faisait un bien fou. Elle se sentait belle et féroce. On lui avait déjà fait la remarque que sa chevelure hirsute lui donnait l'air d'un enfant et elle s'était promise que plus personne ne passerait ce genre de commentaire à l'avenir. Elle avait quand même dix-neuf ans.

En se dirigeant vers le lieu de rencontre qui avait été aménagée dans une salle de classe inutilisée tout juste à côté de la salle des trophées, Hermione observa les élèves autour d'elle, lesquels semblaient heureux et insouciants. Elle leur sourit bêtement en les saluant. C'était une belle journée que rien, elle crut sincèrement, ne pourrait altérer.

Mais son sourire mourut une fois arrivée à destination. Les bureaux avaient été placés en forme de cercle et deux seuls élèves étaient déjà arrivés : Neville et… Malefoy. Tous les deux, installés aux extrémités, la regardèrent lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle, mais Malefoy détourna aussitôt le regard en rougissant.

\- Hermione, enfin! s'exclama Neville d'une voix anxieuse. Tiens, assis-toi ici.

Il tira la chaise à ses côtés et tapota nerveusement le siège. Hermione s'avança lentement non sans dévisager Malefoy ; ses bras étaient croisés comme ceux d'un enfant qui boude ses parents.

\- Neville, le salua-t-elle en s'asseyant. (Elle chuchota :) C'est bien la salle de réunion pour le conseil étudiant?

\- Oui, répondit-il sur le même ton. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là. Tu crois qu'on devrait lui dire qu'il s'est trompé de place?

\- Il en fait peut-être partie…

\- Je vous entends, dit Malefoy d'une voix forte.

Hermione et Neville sursautèrent légèrement. Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge avec douceur afin de se redonner contenance.

\- Tu, heu… Tu fais partie du conseil étudiant, cette année?

\- On dirait bien.

Manifestement, il n'était pas du tout enchanté de se trouver là. Hermione échangea un regard avec Neville, mais au même moment, Padma et Parvati Patil pénétrèrent dans la salle. Les deux sœurs regardèrent drôlement Malefoy tandis qu'elles s'assirent le plus loin possible de lui. Susan Bones entra ensuite, puis Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot et Romilda Vane. À chaque fois qu'un élève entrait dans la salle, il dévisageait Malefoy comme si une deuxième tête avait poussé sur ses épaules.

Au grand désarroi d'Hermione qui avait pitié de lui, la salle contenait bien plus de place que le conseil étudiant ne comptait d'élèves, aussi Malefoy se retrouva-t-il cerné par plusieurs bureaux vacants. Le silence était lourd pendant que la directrice, qui arriva en dernier en refermant la porte de la classe derrière elle, préparait sa paperasse sur le bureau magistral.

Malefoy était cramoisi – Hermione pouvait pratiquement sentir les ondes de chaleur provoquées par son sentiment d'embarras. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et se redressa. Les pattes de sa chaise raclèrent le plancher de pierre en attirant l'attention générale – sauf celle de la directrice, laquelle se trouvait à l'écart. La tête haute, Hermione traversa le cercle de bureaux, déposa ses cahiers sur celui à côté de Malefoy et s'y assit sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

De l'autre côté du cercle, le visage de Neville exprimait une émotion indéchiffrable : un mélange de gêne, de surprise et de crainte. Hermione pinça les lèvres et échangea enfin un regard avec son voisin. Malefoy avait l'air piqué au vif ; lui comme tout le monde avait compris qu'Hermione s'était déplacée près du paria par pitié.

\- Bon, bien le bonjour à tous, salua enfin McGonagall, brisant l'inconfort palpable du silence. (Elle remarqua les deux élèves installés à l'écart des autres et haussa un sourcil.) Oh. Je vois que vous avez déjà désigné vos chefs pour le conseil étudiant de cette année. Voilà qui nous permet d'aller droit au but.

\- Quoi? couina Malefoy.

\- Très bien. Débutons, alors, poursuivit-elle.

\- Pardon, professeur McGonagall.

Malefoy s'était levé.

\- Je ne souhaite pas être chef du conseil étudiant.

\- Ah bon? Je crois au contraire que cette opportunité serait une belle chance pour vous de prendre part à la vie de cette école.

Hermione perçut un message sous-jacent dans le commentaire de McGonagall. Malefoy l'avait sûrement compris également car il baissa la tête.

\- Asseyez-vous, Malefoy. (Il s'exécuta aussitôt.) Je vais présider cette réunion-ci mais la prochaine sera dirigée par vous et miss Granger. Vous devrez donc vous rencontrer à l'extérieur de ces réunions hebdomadaires afin de partager et discuter des idées pour chacun des mandats à venir. J'imagine que personne n'a d'objection à ce que monsieur Malefoy et miss Granger soient les chefs du conseil?

Personne n'osa prononcer la moindre objection, pourtant Hermione vit de la réticence dans le regard de chaque élève.

Malefoy fut le premier à filer hors de la salle de réunion lorsqu'elle fut terminée ; ou plutôt le seul, car aussitôt qu'il quitta, tout le monde se mit à soulever des protestations face à sa nomination au poste de chef du conseil étudiant. McGonagall, visiblement très en colère face à la réaction générale, somma à tous de se taire d'une voix perçante.

\- Si vous vous êtes portés volontaire pour faire partie de ce conseil étudiant, affirma-t-elle, c'est parce que vous avez envie de participer à la création des évènements qui auront lieu à Poudlard. Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger seront vos chefs de comité, que vous soyez satisfaits ou non du choix.

\- Très bien, dit Justin Finch-Fletchley en croisant les bras. Alors je quitte le comité.

\- Quitter le comité parce que monsieur Malefoy le préside sera considéré comme un manque de respect vis-à-vis de lui et sera sanctionné par un renvoi.

Les autres élèves présents poussèrent tous une exclamation. Hermione secoua la tête, aberrée par la situation.

\- Quoi? s'indigna Justin. Mais c'est complètement déraisonnable!

\- Tout comme vouloir quitter un comité parce qu'un élève que vous n'aimez pas en fait partie. (Justin allait renchérir mais McGonagall leva un index.) Si je ne m'abuse, vous étiez tous présents lors de mon discours à la rentrée des classe. Aucune discrimination ne sera tolérée à Poudlard. La discussion est _close._

Elle quitta la pièce dans un coup de vent, laissant une ambiance frigorifiée derrière elle.

\- Hermione! Fais quelque chose, s'exclama Justin en se tournant vers elle. Je ne veux pas que Malefoy soit notre chef! C'est un taré doublé d'un Mangemort.

\- Que voudrais-tu que je fasse, Justin? C'est la décision de McGonagall.

\- Essaie de la convaincre de changer d'idée! Ou au moins, qu'elle me laisse quitter le comité.

\- Soyez matures! s'emporta Neville. Oui, Malefoy a été cruel envers nous tous dans les années précédentes. Mais c'est différent, maintenant. N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'il n'a même pas insulté un seul Scroutt à pétard depuis le début de l'année?

\- Il a raison, ajouta Hermione. Donnez-lui au moins une chance. Dans le pire des cas, Malefoy ne fera absolument rien et je m'occuperai de tout.

Mécontents, les membres du conseil quittèrent la salle à l'exception d'Hermione et de Neville. Hermione soupira bruyamment en pinça l'arête de son nez et s'assit sur un bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça? demanda Neville.

\- Premièrement, je pense que Malefoy s'est rendu à cette rencontre contre son gré. Tu as bien vu son attitude tout au long de la rencontre… Il ne voulait pas être là.

\- Pourquoi l'était-il, dans ce cas?

\- Je l'ignore. Logiquement, quelqu'un l'a obligé. Je crois que c'est McGonagall.

\- Mais pourquoi?

Hermione haussa les épaules. Décidément, sans être inquiétante, l'attitude de Malefoy était bien étrange, cette année.

\- Peu importe, grogna Hermione. Si lui et moi sommes bel et bien les chefs, ça veut dire que nous allons devoir nous rencontrer à l'extérieur de ces réunions pour décider de l'ordre des choses. Et nous n'avons qu'un mois pour organiser la fête d'Halloween.

\- Bonne chance…

À l'heure du souper, Hermione avait tout raconté à Harry, Ron et Ginny. La nouvelle avait complètement coupé l'appétit de Ron, lequel enfonçait maintenant sa fourchette dans sa côtelette de porc à répétition. Lorsqu'il voulut jeter un œil à Malefoy à la table des Serpentard pour le maudire, il ne s'y trouvait pas.

\- Ce qui m'embête le plus est qu'il faudra sans doute que je coure après lui pour que nous nous rencontrions. Et si je me fie aux idées que j'ai concernant la fête d'Halloween, nous devrons nous rencontrer au moins deux ou trois fois par semaine.

\- Tu plaisantes? demanda Ron, les yeux écarquillés. Je refuse que tu passes autant de temps avec ce… avec Malefoy.

\- Ce sont des rencontres étudiantes, Ron. Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Et il passerait plus de temps avec toi que moi? J'irai parler avec McGonagall pour régler tout ça.

Hermione et Ginny roulèrent les yeux.

\- Et tu comptes lui dire quoi pour la faire changer d'avis? demanda Ginny.

\- Tu verras, dit Ron en se levant. McGonagall _va_ changer d'avis.

Comme il faisait volteface, il fonça directement dans le professeur McGonagall. Hermione, Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire.

\- Et sur quoi devrais-je changer d'avis, Weasley?

\- Heu, je… Sur la… Heu…

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Miss Granger. Un mot, s'il vous plait?

Hermione et McGonagall sortirent du château par les portes principales. À en juger par l'allure à laquelle elles marchaient et le temps que la directrice mettait à d'aborder le sujet, Hermione sut qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet important. Elles étaient parvenues dans les jardins, submergés par la lumière du soleil couchant, lorsqu'enfin elle se mit à parler.

\- J'aimerais vous parler de monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais resta toute ouïe. Le monument commémoratif était visible, à présent. Des élèves erraient à proximité ; certains lisaient, d'autres discutaient en petits groupes. Mais ils étaient tous beaucoup trop loin pour entendre leur conversation.

\- Miss Granger, vous êtes une personne importante dans le développement de cette école et j'espère que vous le savez. Puisque vous travaillerez en tandem avec monsieur Malefoy, je crois que c'est important que vous soyez au courant de certaines choses. Certaines choses qui devront rester _entre nous deux._

Elle lui décocha un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

\- Bien sûr, ça restera entre nous deux, lui assura Hermione.

\- Bien… Monsieur Malefoy n'a jamais souhaité faire partie du conseil étudiant, révéla la directrice. C'est moi qui l'ai obligé. En fait… (Elle soupira.) Pour certaines raisons personnelles, monsieur Malefoy aurait pu ne pas revenir à Poudlard cette année, mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'il revienne. Or, lui et moi avons une entente qu'il doit respecter s'il désire terminer son année sans problème. Un des points importants de cette entente est qu'il doit participer activement à la vie étudiante. Comme vous avez pu le constater, faire partie du conseil étudiant ne lui fait pas plaisir, mais il y est contraint. Vous pouvez donc vous imaginer que d'être chef est encore pire à ses yeux car il devra être beaucoup plus actif.

McGonagall s'arrêta et saisit les épaules d'Hermione afin qu'elle lui fasse face et comprenne la gravité de ses paroles. Son visage austère accentuait les rides qui le creusaient.

\- Ce sera difficile, déclara-t-elle, mais je compte sur vous pour qu'il fasse son travail tout en vous respectant. Pour que je considère notre entente respectée, il doit participer. N'attendez pas de lui qu'il soit agréable car il vit des moments très difficiles, mais il vous respectera. Si jamais d'une quelconque façon vous vous sentez offensée, venez à moi et nous nous assoirons tous ensemble pour en discuter. Vous avez bien compris?

\- Oui, professeur.

Elles se remirent à marcher, très lentement.

\- Vous devez penser que j'apporte une importance démesurément grande à ce petit conseil étudiant destiné à organiser des fêtes, mais en vérité, puisque j'ai remué ciel et terre pour ravoir monsieur Malefoy cette année, c'est à ses progrès que j'accorde beaucoup d'importance.

\- Je comprends. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

\- Et j'insiste sur le fait que ni Potter, ni les Weasley devront être mis au courant de ces faits personnels sur monsieur Malefoy. Il doit se sentir suffisamment humilié comme ça…

\- Tout à fait.

\- Merci miss Granger. Vous êtes une inspiration pour tous ces jeunes en quête de sens dans leur vie.

Touchée par sa déclaration, Hermione hocha la tête. Elle songea au défi que de travailler en duo avec Drago Malefoy allait représenter, mais surtout à ce qui se cachait derrière cette entente entre lui et la directrice. Mis à part sa participation à la vie scolaire, quels étaient les autres points de leur entente? Où était-il censé se rendre avant que McGonagall ne le tire de là? Et surtout, pourquoi l'avait-elle sorti de là? Elle était bien curieuse de connaitre ces détails et elle se fit la promesse de tenter de lui tirer les vers du nez.


	3. Le mot interdit

_La dernière chance_

Chapitre 3 – Le mot interdit

Deux jours passèrent suite à sa rencontre avec McGonagall dans les jardins de Poudlard. La prochaine réunion du conseil étudiant allait se dérouler le samedi suivant et elle n'avait toujours pas échangé un seul mot avec Malefoy. En fait, c'est à peine si elle l'avait aperçu. Lors des cours communs entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, il était le dernier à arriver et le premier à quitter. De plus, il ne mangeait jamais dans la Grande Salle. Hermione soupçonnait qu'il s'y rendait tôt à chaque repas pour y prendre des toasts, trois ou quatre tranches de rosbif ou quelques éclairs au chocolat et qu'il allait les manger tranquillement dans un endroit à l'écart.

Cette journée-là, les élèves apprirent que le dernier cours de la journée, soins aux créatures magiques, était annulé. Le bruit courait qu'Hagrid s'était fait dévorer deux doigts dans une tentative de capture d'un groupe de Fangieux dans l'intention de les présenter à sa prochaine leçon. Bien qu'Hermione était navrée pour les blessures du demi-géant, elle restait tout de même soulagée que les créatures soient restées dans leur marais. Grâce à elles, non seulement elles garderaient chacun de ses doigts mais elle détiendrait enfin d'une chance de mettre le grappin sur Malefoy, et enfin elle cesserait de se sentir coupable à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le professeur McGonagall dans les couloirs.

Malefoy avait beau être inapprochable, la vérité est qu'Hermione n'en était pas entièrement mécontente ; plus il lui échappait, plus elle repoussait le moment où elle le confronterait. Tout ce qu'elle avait entendu à son sujet la troublait et elle ignorait avec quels yeux le regarder. Les informations que McGonagall lui avait données sur sa situation titillaient dangereusement sa curiosité et si elle ne pouvait pas l'interroger à ce sujet, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la sympathie envers lui.

\- Hermione, tu ne peux plus vraiment remettre ça à plus tard, l'avertit Neville à la sortie de leur cours de sortilèges. McGonagall ne sera pas contente si tu arrives à notre prochaine réunion sans préparation.

\- Je sais Neville, grogna Hermione avec humeur. J'ai l'intention d'aller le voir juste après le diner. Si je le trouve.

Ron, qui s'était attardé en classe à cause des dommages que son sortilège d'engorgement avait causés à la pomme sur laquelle il s'exerçait, les rejoignit au pas de course.

\- D'aller voir qui? demanda Ron en étreignant sa copine par-derrière.

\- Malefoy, répondit Neville.

\- Où est Harry? fit Hermione tandis que Ron poussait un son situé entre le soupir et le crachotement.

\- Il a dû rester en classe… Sa pomme a atteint la taille d'un bureau et il n'était pas capable de lui redonner son aspect normal. Je crois qu'ils vont devoir la manger, et je souhaite avoir encore faim après le repas pour gouter aux beignets à la confiture.

Le flot d'élèves qui venait de quitter la classe de Flitwick était si excité à l'idée d'avoir plusieurs heures de libre en fin de journée qu'il était difficile de se frayer un chemin au travers de leur manifestation de joie. Hermione les entendait parler de leur exploit en classe de sortilège mais elle n'était pas impressionnée ; seule elle avait été capable d'altérer l'aspect de sa pomme à volonté et ce, en variant constamment sa taille.

\- C'est dingue, déclara Ron. Pour une fois que Malefoy ne nous donne aucune raison de parler de lui, McGonagall nous en trouve une. Je vais venir avec toi, Hermione.

\- Pas du tout. Je suis une grande fille et je n'ai pas peur de Malefoy. Le voilà, d'ailleurs. (Une tête blonde était visible au-dessus des autres en se déplaçant très rapidement.) Je reviens.

Hermione pressa le pas et parvint tant bien que mal à la hauteur de Malefoy, qui marchait, fidèle à sa nouvelle habitude, seul. Celui-ci esquissa un mouvement latéral suite à son apparition.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

\- Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques a été annulé, annonça Hermione en guise d'avant-propos, joggant presque pour maintenir sa cadence.

\- Merci, je sais. Nous étions dans la même classe lorsque McGonagall est venue nous voir pour nous l'annoncer. Au revoir.

\- C'est une occasion parfaite pour nous rencontrer au sujet de la fête d'Halloween, ne crois-tu pas?

Malefoy s'arrêta en plein chemin et poussa un bruyant soupir. Les élèves qui cheminaient tous dans la même direction les contournèrent en leur décochant des coups d'œil intrigué. Ron et Neville passèrent tout près en les surveillant, mais Hermione les ignora superbement pour ne pas effaroucher Malefoy. Elle le sentait tendu comme un petit Niffleur pris au piège.

\- En effet, répondit Malefoy à contrecœur.

\- Que penses-tu si nous nous rencontrions dans la salle de réunion dans une heure?

\- C'est noté.

Sans attendre de réponse, il fila en se mêlant à nouveau au flot, et bientôt il disparut. Hermione l'observa s'éloigner, songeuse.

\- Et puis? demanda Ron en accourant vers elle.

\- Tout s'est bien passé, Ron, dit Hermione, agacée, en chassant l'air d'une main. Nous nous rencontrons dans une heure.

\- Où?

\- Je ne te le dirai pas car je ne veux pas que tu nous espionnes.

La salle commune des Gryffondor était bondée. Des élèves lisaient, certains faisaient des devoirs, tandis que d'autres discutaient de façon animée. Hermione se rendit jusqu'aux dortoirs des filles et se changea afin d'être plus à l'aise ; elle troqua son chemisier pour un pull épais de couleur ivoire et sa jupe plissée pour un jean foncé à coupe étroite. Dans ses pieds, elle enfila des ballerines.

À sa sortie du dortoir, elle aperçut Harry et Ginny qui discutaient, lovés l'un contre l'autre, sur un canapé installé face au foyer. Un feu imposant crépitait en diffusant dans la pièce une chaleur réconfortante.

\- Hermione, fit Harry en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, Ron m'a dit que Malefoy et toi vous êtes parlés.

\- Oui. Nous nous rencontrons plus tard pour discuter de la fête d'Halloween.

Face à l'impassibilité avec laquelle elle avait énoncé cette phrase, le couple la regarda avec un sourcil levé. Elle aussi se doutait que la rencontre le serait pas très fructueuse.

\- Quoi? Je sais très bien que ça ne donnera sûrement pas grand-chose, admit-elle, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai nommé Malefoy chef du conseil étudiant et il doit participer.

\- Approche, dit Ginny. Je vais te faire une tresse française.

Comme Hermione s'assoyait sur le plancher en face de Ginny, Ron vint les rejoindre avec un jeu d'échec version sorcier abimé entre les mains.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai apporté, Harry, dit-il.

Harry poussa une exclamation, tapa des mains et les frotta ensemble, comme s'il s'apprêtait à se régaler d'un steak bien épais et saignant. Les deux garçons s'installèrent en tailleur sur le plancher et débutèrent leur partie.

\- Allons rendre visite à Hagrid plus tard, proposa Harry, concentré sur les pièces qui bougeaient par eux-mêmes. Je l'ai aperçu tantôt dans le parc et il a vraiment deux doigts en moins.

\- Le pauvre… Souhaitez-lui un bon rétablissement de ma part, dit Hermione en grimaçant à cause de la force que Ginny employait pour tresser ses cheveux. J'aurais aimé venir.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir, Hermione, suggéra Ron. Laisse tomber Malefoy et fais tout le boulot toi-même.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je faire tout le boulot moi-même?

\- Eh bien… Tu aimes le travail d'équipe, maintenant?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de s'empêcher de révéler la raison.

\- Je n'aime pas le travail d'équipe, mais je veux que celui-ci soit fait équitablement.

\- Et tu te fies à Malefoy pour ça?

Ginny ayant finalement terminée sa tresse, Hermione sut que son visage ne pourrait pas être plus étiré qu'il ne l'était au moment présent. Elle fit quelques grimaces afin de vérifier qu'elle pouvait toujours remuer quelques muscles.

\- Merci Ginny, dit-elle en se levant. Trêve de bavardage ; j'ai une fête d'Halloween à organiser. Saluez Hagrid de ma part.

Elle saisit quelques rouleaux de parchemin qu'elle avait laissés tout près et quitta la salle commune, sa longue tresse volant derrière elle.

Il restait encore vingt minutes avant le rendez-vous qu'elle avait donné à Malefoy lorsqu'elle parvint à la salle de réunion ; Hermione prit donc le temps de réviser les notes qu'elle avait prises depuis la rencontre avec le conseil étudiant et McGonagall. Elle avait songé à trois thèmes plutôt amusants pour la fête d'Halloween et avait énuméré plusieurs idées en lien avec la décoration que chacun des thèmes solliciterait. Elle pensa à combien elle avait hâte de les exposer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne que c'était avec Malefoy qu'elle en discuterait ; son enthousiasme se refroidit d'un coup.

Malefoy arriva à l'heure, vêtu d'un jean pâle et d'un gilet noir muni d'un capuchon. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione le voyait vêtu comme un jeune de son âge et non comme un gosse de riche. Il ne transportait rien avec lui : pas de parchemin ni de plume pour noter des idées. Il ne lui accorda pas un seul regard en s'asseyant au bureau le plus éloigné du sien et lorsqu'enfin il la regarda, il resta muet.

Le silence dura. Hermione, refusant de jouer à ce petit jeu immature, se leva et vint s'assoir au bureau tout près de lui.

\- Je vais commencer à croire que tu m'aimes bien, dit-il avec ennui.

\- Tu fais exprès. Ne complique pas les choses.

Il haussa les épaules et glissa légèrement sur sa chaise, juste assez pour que son corps avachi témoigne avec éloquence de sa lassitude. Hermione, qui avait vu des enfants de six ans faire la même chose quand il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il désirait, ne se laissa pas impressionner par son attitude :

\- Où sont tes notes?

Malefoy haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Quelles notes?

\- Les notes que tu devais prendre avant notre rencontre afin que nous ayons des idées à échanger.

\- Je n'ai pris aucune note. Toi, tu sembles en avoir plusieurs, en revanche.

Il étira le cou vers ses feuilles de parchemin mais Hermione les cacha aussitôt à l'aide de son bras.

\- Ce sont _mes_ idées. Et je ne les partagerai pas avec toi si tu n'as rien à proposer.

\- Je n'ai rien à proposer, Granger. Je veux juste m'en aller.

\- Très bien. Alors je suppose que je n'aurai qu'à aller dire à McGonagall que tu as refusé de participer à cette rencontre.

Dans le but de provoquer un mouvement de panique chez Malefoy, elle fit mine de partir.

\- Non! C'est bon! (Hermione se rassit.) J'ai des idées… Je ne les ai juste pas écrites. Pas la peine d'aller te plaindre.

Elle savait pertinemment que Malefoy n'avait préparé aucune idée mais au moins, cette petite menace inoffensive le forcerait à participer un peu.

\- Attends une minute… murmura-t-il soudain, les yeux plissés.

Il devint écarlate. Sa mâchoire se serra avec une telle force qu'Hermione vit ses angles se définir dangereusement. On aurait pratiquement pu s'y couper un doigt.

\- Elle t'a parlé, devina-t-il. McGonagall. Elle t'a parlé de moi. De mon… De ma situation.

À son tour, Hermione rougit, mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi me parlerait-elle de toi? bredouilla-t-elle en s'appliquant à aplanir ses feuilles de parchemin. De quoi tu parles?

\- Tu es nulle pour mentir, dit-il entre ses dents.

Prise au piège, elle leva les yeux. Un mélange de colère et d'embarras donnait à Malefoy une expression peu avenante.

\- J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle t'en parlerait…

\- Je te dis que j'ignore de quoi tu parles.

\- Avoue-le, c'est tout. Si tu savais quoi dire pour me manipuler à participer, c'est parce qu'elle t'a parlé de mon cas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, au juste?

\- Heu… Tu sais quoi? Je crois que nous devrions en rester aux motivations principales de cette rencontre, sinon nous n'en finirons jamais.

En guise de réponse, Malefoy passa ses deux mains sur son visage. Un sourire amer déformait sa bouche.

\- Tu commences ou je commence? demanda timidement Hermione.

Il fit un geste vague de sa main pour signifier que peu lui importait. Hermione n'avait plus très envie de poursuivre la réunion maintenant qu'elle avait offusqué son coéquipier.

\- Je commence, dans ce cas. (Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour chasser son malaise et redressa un de ses parchemins.) J'ai noté trois idées. La première serait…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

Hermione déposa la feuille avec humeur.

\- Rien.

\- Arrête de jouer avec moi, c'est bon? Je ne te demande pas les réponses d'un test, je veux juste savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit à mon sujet. C'est personnel…

Convaincue par le choix de ses mots, elle poussa un soupir bruyant. Il avait l'air sincèrement préoccupé.

\- Elle m'a simplement dit que tu étais… _surveillé,_ cette année. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi et je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, vraiment?

\- Elle ne me l'a pas dit, je te le promets.

\- Elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de te le dire pour que tu t'en doutes.

Frappée par l'évidence de la raison, Hermione resta sans voix. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait lu, dans _La Gazette du sorcier,_ que les mesures de sécurité avaient été resserrées depuis la chute de Voldemort afin de prévenir toute rébellion future et de maintenir définitivement la paix. De ce fait, le ministère de la Magie avait promis d'être intransigeant dans son jugement des criminels. Certes, Malefoy avait porté la Marque des Ténèbres, mais tout le monde savait qu'il y avait été contraint ; il était de savoir commun qu'il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un dur à cuire, donc encore moins d'un partisan de Voldemort.

McGonagall avait dit qu'elle avait remué ciel et terre pour l'en sortir…

\- Tu devais aller à _Azkaban?_ souffla-t-elle, aberrée.

Au moment où elle avait prononcé le nom de la célèbre prison pour mages noirs, Malefoy avait saisi ses feuilles de parchemin et s'était mis à lire ses notes avec un manque criant de naturel. C'était un sujet qu'il ne voulait manifestement pas aborder et Hermione ne pouvait en aucun cas le lui reprocher. En revanche, la nouvelle l'avait bouleversée.

\- Voyons voir tes idées, dit-il. Premièrement… Une fête d'Halloween inspiré par les créatures magiques… C'est une blague?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Tu veux que les élèves se déguisent en Veracrasse, peut-être? Imagine-toi une salle pleine de Scroutts à pétard et de Sombrals. Très amusant, non?

\- Je te ferais remarquer qu'il existe une panoplie de créatures magnifiques, se défendit-elle. Les licornes. Les dragons. Les hippogriffes…

\- Ne me parle pas d'hippogriffes.

Hermione pinça les lèvres face à son obstination mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en souvenir de cette fois, en troisième année, où Buck l'hippogriffe l'avait attaqué parce qu'il avait insulté la bête.

\- Rejeté. Seconde idée, poursuivit-il. Une soirée sur des… des personnages importants. Là, tu plaisantes.

\- C'est une super idée! Il y a tant de possibilités!

\- Qui a envie de se déguiser en Bathilda Tourdesac ou en Gwenog Jones?

\- Moi! Moi, je serais honorée.

\- Tu es bien la seule. Suivant… (Il lut, plissa les yeux et relut.) Oh, ça c'est le bouquet. Une soirée moldue. Tu veux rire de nous.

Brusquement, elle reprit ses notes, cramoisie.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? s'emporta-t-elle en se levant. Aurais-tu quelque chose à dire contre les Moldus, peut-être?

\- Non! Non-non-non-non! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix déformée en dressant un doigt devant lui. Non, absolument pas. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

\- Ah? Pourtant ça ne serait pas la première fois. Les Moldus… Ils sont si _bêtes,_ si _sales,_ si _insignifiants…_ Pourquoi oserions-nous leur rendre un petit hommage, _surtout_ suite au règne de Voldemort qui désirait simplement tous les éradiquer?

Malefoy se leva brusquement à son tour, les bras écartés, en faisant renverser la chaise derrière lui.

\- Arrête de me mettre des mots dans la bouche! Je n'ai rien dit de tout ça!

\- Pourquoi ne me traites-tu pas de Sang-de-Bourbe, tant qu'à y être! Tu en meurs d'envie! _Oh!_

Aussitôt qu'elle prononça le mot interdit, une petite bulle, semblable à ces bulles de savons qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était enfant, sortit de sa bouche et voltigea en direction de la porte de la salle de classe. Hermione plaqua une main contre ses lèvres, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire et suivit longuement la bulle des yeux sans réagir. Enfin, Malefoy et elle s'échangèrent un regard et ils partirent à la course dans sa direction.

La bulle volait très haut dans les airs en suivant une trajectoire bien précise. Elle tourna à gauche, puis à droite, puis descendit une volée de marches. Hermione et Malefoy bousculaient des élèves pour ne pas la perdre de vue et sautaient dans les airs dans l'espoir de la faire éclater, mais elle volait beaucoup trop haut pour qu'ils puissent l'atteindre sans aide.

Hermione était bien déterminée à faire éclater la bulle avant qu'elle ne parvienne au bureau de McGonagall. En bifurquant à un coin, elle croisa Ginny qui poussa une exclamation mais elle l'ignora sans même lui accorder un seul regard ; ils y étaient presque. Ce n'est que suite à un dernier tournant, dans un couloir vide, que la bulle fut suffisamment près pour risquer quelque chose. Elle sortit agilement sa baguette magique.

- _Impedimenta!_ rugit-elle, à bout de nerfs.

La bulle s'immobilisa plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol. Triomphants, Hermione et Malefoy se regardèrent en haletant. Plusieurs mèches de cheveux s'étaient glissées hors de sa tresse et celles de Malefoy étaient érigées dans tous les sens.

\- Il était temps… marmonna-t-il en tendant sa baguette vers la cible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'exclama Hermione en abaissant son bras avec vigueur.

\- Je veux la faire éclater pour qu'on n'en parle plus, qu'est-ce que tu crois?

\- Avec quoi? _Bombarda?_ (Malefoy hocha la tête.) Si tu vises mal, tu vas faire exploser le plafond et tout va s'écrouler sur nous.

\- Je sais viser, se défendit-il.

\- Tu veux prendre cette chance? C'est plus prudent si nous la faisons éclater avec nos doigts. Accroupis-toi, je vais embarquer sur tes épaules.

Malefoy la dévisagea avec un drôle d'air.

\- Je ne crois pas…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Vas-y! Tu préfères peut-être qu'un professeur voie cette bulle et décide de s'en mêler?

Avec maladresse, Malefoy s'accroupit et Hermione s'installa sur ses épaules de sorte à ce que ses jambes pendent de chaque côté de sa tête. Au cout d'un petit effort, Malefoy se redressa mais au même moment, Ginny arriva. Elle tenait un petit paquet dans ses mains.

\- Hermione, je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques? demanda Ginny d'une voix choquée.

\- Oh, Ginny… S'il te plait, peux-tu t'assurer que personne ne vienne?

\- Granger, fais vite, c'est vraiment embarrassant.

\- Avance un peu, la bulle est trop loin.

Il fit quelques pas vers l'avant et Hermione sourit en la sachant à portée de main. Sans prévenir, elle enfonça son doigt dans la bulle qui éclata. Sa voix, stridente, en sortit, répétant « SANG-DE-BOURBE » avec une telle vigueur qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul sur les épaules de Malefoy. Celui-ci perdit équilibre et Hermione fut renversée vers l'arrière.

- _Levicorpus!_ lança Ginny.

Hermione fut aussitôt soulevée par la cheville et son chandail s'abaissa complètement, révélant son soutien-gorge.

- _Oh! Milles Gorgones!_ s'exclama Hermione d'une voix aigue et étouffée. _Ginny, fais quelque chose!_

Ses bras tentèrent maladroitement de remettre son chandail en place mais le mal était déjà fait. Elle vit Malefoy, de dos à elles, une main contre le visage. Hermione eut envie de pleurer en constatant qu'il avait vu ses sous-vêtements.

\- Malefoy, rends-toi utile, suggéra Ginny qui avait laissé tomber son paquet. Je vais la libérer, mais il faudra que tu l'attrapes.

Il s'exécuta sans rouspéter, mais il évita soigneusement de croiser le regard d'Hermione.

- _Liberacorpus._

Elle tomba dans les bras de Malefoy, qui la posa sur le sol sans ménagement. Hermione perdit légèrement pied mais reprit rapidement contenance en plaquant ses petits cheveux fous sur sa tête.

\- Super. Merci. Merci. Enfin. C'est fini. Tout va bien.

\- Je crois que je vais partir, dit Malefoy.

\- Tout à fait.

En partant, il écrasa le paquet de Ginny qui s'avéra être des petits gâteaux. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et poursuivit son chemin sous le regard sévère de la rouquine. Hermione, qui avait toujours été pudique, n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait vue dans son soutien-gorge. Elle était persuadée qu'elle ne serait plus jamais capable de le regarder dans les yeux.


	4. Les murs ont des oreilles

Bonjour à tous! Merci à vous tous qui me suivez et m'ajoutez dans vos favoris. À chaque fois que je reçois un mail qui me prévient, ça me motive énormément!

Cependant, j'ai une demande spéciale à vous faire. Vous êtes quand même nombreux à lire cette fic, pourtant presque personne d'entre vous ne commente. Sachez que de lire vos commentaires est comme de l'huile sur le feu : ça alimente ma flamme! Or, qu'une seule personne a commenté sur le chapitre précédent... (Merci Swangranger, fidèle au poste!) Je tenais simplement à vous suggérer d'en laisser un, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit, histoire de me laisser savoir ce que vous pensez de chaque chapitre.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire en toute tranquillité. De mon côté, je vais continuer de rédiger le quinzième chapitre... Hihihi.

* * *

 _La dernière chance_

Chapitre 4 – Les murs ont des oreilles

Hermione n'eut pas le choix de raconter à Ginny comment elle avait fait pour en arriver là, à poursuivre une vulgaire bulle sur les épaules de Malefoy dans un couloir du deuxième étage. Au départ, Ginny ne fut pas du tout amusée par la situation, mais lorsqu'Hermione termina ses explications en prenant bien soin de préciser que Malefoy ne l'avait pas traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Bien que Ginny connaissait le côté prude de son amie, elle prit un malin plaisir à insister sur cette réalité : Malefoy l'avait vue la poitrine quasiment découverte.

\- On aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu un soutien-gorge de sa vie, ricana Ginny tandis qu'elles marchaient en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid.

\- J'ai déjà vu des garçons en caleçon mais je peux te garantir que j'aurais réagi de la même façon si c'était Malefoy que j'avais vu en sous-vêtement, assura Hermione d'un air digne.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, c'était un très joli soutien-gorge. La dentelle et tout…

Hermione s'empourpra de plus bel et n'adressa plus un seul mot à Ginny du restant du trajet.

Évidemment, elle lui avait fait promettre de ne pas souffler mot à Harry ni à Ron – pas seulement au sujet de son moment d'exhibitionnisme mais aussi sur la situation entière qui impliquait le terme « Sang-de-Bourbe » ; la dernière chose qu'elle désirait était qu'ils croient que Malefoy avait désiré l'insulter malgré les avertissements de McGonagall lors de la rentrée. Ginny promit.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle en compagnie d'Harry, de Ron et de Ginny et jamais la situation de la veille ne fut mentionnée. Elle n'y avait, à vrai dire, plus repensé suite à la visite qu'ils rendirent à Hagrid en fin de journée. Lorsque Ron avait demandé à sa sœur où étaient passé les petits gâteaux qu'elle était censée rapporter à la cabane, Ginny avait inventé une excuse bidon ; puisqu'aucune nourriture n'avait été rapportée de la Grande Salle pour prétexter qu'ils avaient le ventre plein, ils s'étaient retrouvés obligés de prendre un cookie qu'Hagrid avait spécialement préparé pour eux. Harry avait failli se casser une dent en prenant la première bouchée et celui d'Hermione avait un goût qui se rapprochait de celui de la boue.

\- Les A.S.P.I.C. commencent déjà à m'angoisser, c'est incroyable, dit Ron en se tenant le front. J'ai du mal en sortilèges… Il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne fonctionne pas. J'ai essayé de me pratiquer avec le sortilège de désillusion et la seule chose que je suis capable de faire est de couvrir ma cible de la même tapisserie qui recouvre les murs du salon au Terrier…

\- Ma dent est vraiment fissurée… constata Harry.

La bouche grande ouverte, il regardait sa dentition avec l'aide du dos d'une cuillère. Ginny, qui lisait _La Gazette du sorcier,_ demanda à évaluer les dégâts et approuva d'un air navré d'un signe de tête.

\- Tu es quand même beau, Harry, le rassura Ginny en caressant son dos.

\- Vous m'avez entendu? s'acharna Ron. Les A.S.P.I.C.! J'ai besoin d'être rassuré… Hermione?

Penchée sur sa dissertation au sujet de la très célèbre arithmancienne Bridget Wenlock, Hermione lui fit un signe agacé de la main.

\- Hermione! Tu es ma petite amie ; tu te dois de me rassurer.

\- Je suis presque entièrement certaine d'avoir mal retranscrit une de mes références… marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Sac à gargouilles…

\- Hermione…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ron?

\- Je parlais des A.S.P.I.C., je…

\- Mon cours d'arithmancie débute dans trente minutes et ma dissertation n'est même pas finalisée! s'exclama-t-elle sans accorder la moindre importance aux lamentations de Ron.

Animée par l'inquiétude, Hermione se leva et rassembla toutes ses choses à l'intérieur de son sac.

\- Où vas-tu comme ça? demanda Harry. Tu n'as même pas touché à ton petit-déjeuner!

\- Et je ne mangerai certainement plus jamais si je n'ai pas un O à cette dissertation. Je me rends à la bibliothèque retrouver le bouquin que j'ai consulté.

D'un pas pressé, Hermione marcha vers la sortie de la Grande Salle en ajustant la bandoulière de son sac qui menaçait de lâcher d'un moment à l'autre. Elle croisa au passage Luna et Neville qu'elle salua précipitamment, mais à peine fit-elle irruption dans le hall d'entrée que son pas se ralentit : depuis l'escalier menant au premier étage, Malefoy s'approchait d'elle. L'épisode de la veille lui revint aussitôt en mémoire et elle combattit vaillamment ses rougeurs naissantes.

\- Tiens, dit Malefoy sans discours préliminaire.

Il lui tendait un rouleau de parchemin. N'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il contenait, Hermione l'interrogea du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce c'est?

\- Une liste.

\- Une liste?

\- Une liste. Des idées pour la fête d'Halloween. Elles ne sont pas excellentes, mais… Tiens.

Il fit un nouveau geste pour l'inciter à prendre le parchemin. Elle le prit avec douceur, touchée par son attention.

\- Merci, dit-elle en lui souriant.

\- On s'en reparle à notre prochaine rencontre.

En repartant, Malefoy laissa derrière lui une drôle d'impression, mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la situation car quelqu'un lui arracha soudainement le rouleau de parchemin d'entre ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Ron.

Hermione sursauta ; elle ne savait pas qu'il l'avait suivie depuis la Grande Salle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'offusqua-t-elle. Rends-moi ça, ça ne te regarde pas!

Elle tenta de reprendre le parchemin mais Ron, beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, leva les bras pour qu'il soit hors de sa portée. À l'aide de ses deux mains, il le déroula et se mit à le lire à haute voix tandis qu'Hermione sautillait sur place dans l'espoir de le reprendre.

\- Ron! rugit-elle.

 _\- Idées fête Halloween,_ lut-il. C'est tout?

Il le tourna d'abord dans tous les sens en l'éloignant et le rapprochant de ses yeux et ennuyé, il baissa les bras. Hermione reprit brusquement le parchemin de ses mains.

\- C'est quoi ton problème? C'est à moi, et tu n'as pas à mettre ton nez dans mes affaires!

\- C'est à Malefoy, tu veux dire. Je voulais simplement savoir ce qu'il y avait sur ces petits mots qu'il te donne dans les couloirs… Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je le lise?

\- Parce que c'est en lien avec la fête d'Halloween et c'est un secret pour le moment!

\- Ça va, ne te fâche pas…

\- Bien sûr que je vais me fâcher, surtout si tu me surveilles! Ne refais plus jamais ça!

Furieuse, elle repartit en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle pressa le pas en s'avisant de l'heure ; la bibliothèque étant au quatrième étage, elle n'aurait que quelques minutes pour consulter ses livres avant de se rendre au cours d'arithmancie qui tenait lieu au premier étage.

Préoccupée par sa colère et son sentiment d'urgence, Hermione s'aventura dans les couloirs du mauvais étage, mais elle ne le réalisa que lorsqu'elle fut parvenue vis-à-vis d'une gargouille en pierre ; il s'agissait de l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore, maintenant celui de McGonagall. La bibliothèque était deux étages plus haut! Elle s'arrêta, secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et fit volteface pour retourner à la cage d'escalier. Or, la bandoulière de son sac céda au moment où elle bifurqua à l'angle d'un couloir, répandant ses livres, ses plumes et le contenu de son flacon d'encre sur le sol.

\- Non! s'exclama-t-elle en s'accroupissant. Mille gorgones de sac à gargouille de…

Tandis qu'elle rangeait ses effets dans son sac avec vigueur, elle entendit du mouvement tout près d'où se trouvait l'accès au bureau de la directrice, mais elle n'y accorda pas attention.

\- Merci encore, Gawain, de m'avoir mise au courant, dit McGonagall d'une voix inquiète.

Malgré elle, Hermione suspendit ses gestes et tendit l'oreille ; elle avait espéré ne jamais plus avoir à entendre la voix de McGonagall tordue par l'inquiétude.

\- Vous savez que je ne suis pas censé le savoir, dit Gawain Robards, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Seulement, j'ai beaucoup de contacts au ministère et selon eux, ils ne vous préviendront pas avant que les journalistes ne publient la nouvelle dans _La Gazette…_ Ainsi, vous pourrez préparer le jeune garçon.

\- Mais est-ce confirmé? Je ne voudrais pas avoir à inquiéter monsieur Malefoy en étant seulement basée sur des ouï-dire.

À présent, Hermione était à quatre pattes par terre, le cou étiré en direction des voix. Ses genoux lui faisaient mal sur la pierre.

\- Hélas, Minerva, je ne saurais vous dire. En ce moment, même au ministère de la Magie, cette information n'est que ouï-dire. Seul le Magenmagot détient des faits.

\- J'essaie quand même de prévenir le coup, Gawain. Supposons un instant que ce soit vrai, pensez-vous qu'ils vont prévenir mon étudiant avant de passer à l'acte?

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Hermione sentit très clairement son cœur se démener dans sa poitrine.

\- Bien franchement, je ne crois pas, déclara Robards. Il est considéré comme un prisonnier, vous le savez ; il était censé passer quelques mois à Azkaban. Et le ministère ne doit rien à leurs prisonniers. J'imagine que vous l'avez constaté avec la nouvelle que je viens de vous annoncer.

Hermione sentait que la conversation tendait à sa fin et qu'il était préférable qu'elle ne soit pas vue lorsque McGonagall et Robards retourneraient à leurs occupations, aussi s'empressa-t-elle de ranger ses dernières plumes dans son sac avant de détaler comme un petit lièvre sous les phares d'une voiture.

Lorsqu'elle parvint à son cours d'arithmancie, Hermione ne pensait plus du tout à Bridget Wenlock. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant que la leçon ne commence et son esprit était complètement assimilé par la conversation qu'elle avait surprise. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils parlaient des parents de Malefoy. Quelque chose allait leur arriver sans que leur fils ne soit prévenu, et ce quelque chose serait désastreux, à en juger par le ton de la voix de McGonagall. Les entrailles d'Hermione se nouèrent ; elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser.

Septima Vector, le professeur d'arithmancie, entra dans la classe, suivie de près par McGonagall et Robards. Aussitôt, Hermione se tendit.

\- Miss Granger, suivez-nous, s'il vous plait, somma McGonagall.

Le nœud qui tordait ses entrailles se serra un peu plus tandis qu'elle se levait, mais elle réalisa bien rapidement pourquoi ils étaient venus jusqu'à elle : par terre, elle voyait ses traces de pas, démarqués par de l'encre. Elle devait avoir mis le pied dans la petite flaque d'encre lorsque son sac était tombé sur le sol.

Ensemble, dans une marche silencieuse, ils retournèrent à l'étage supérieur et pénétrèrent dans le bureau de McGonagall. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis que le silence fut enfin brisé.

\- Vous nous avez entendus, constata McGonagall.

\- Oui. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous épier mais je me trouvais là par hasard et ma curiosité l'a emporté sur moi.

\- Miss Granger, il est absolument primordial que ce que vous avez entendu reste entre nous, affirma la directrice.

\- Vous n'allez rien faire pour tenter de mettre la main sur la vérité?

McGonagall et Robards s'échangèrent un regard entendu et Hermione les dévisagea tour à tour, comme si elle assistait à un match de tennis.

\- Vous aviez bien raison, Minerva, au sujet de cette jeune élève, commenta Robards.

\- Écoutez. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'étaient ces ouï-dire, donc je me trouve dans la quasi-ignorance en vous disant qu'il serait essentiel que Malefoy soit au courant de quoique ce soit qui arrivera à ses parents.

\- Comment savez-vous que ses parents sont impliqués dans cette histoire? demanda McGonagall, sourcils froncés.

\- Vous avez parlé de prisonniers qui ne valent rien aux yeux du ministère. Un plus un font deux.

La directrice poussa un long et bruyant soupir et replaça la chute de sa robe de sorcier sur sa poitrine. Elle parut plus que féroce lorsqu'elle la mit en garde :

\- Miss Granger, vous savez très bien que je vous apprécie énormément, mais nous ne vous dirons rien de plus et vous ne tenterez pas d'interférer dans cette histoire. Ne parlez pas à Malefoy. L'intégrité de monsieur Robards est sur la ligne.

\- Mais…

\- Jongler avec le cas de Drago Malefoy est déjà un défi en soi, vous ne mettrez pas votre grain de sel. Ça ne vous concerne pas.

Hermione baissa la tête, intimidée par la sècheresse de son ton de voix.

\- Je vois que vous devenez amie avec lui et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, mais ce n'est pas à vous de jouer. Je me charge de lui. Je me considère comme responsable de son sort.

\- Il m'a dit que vous l'avez tiré d'Azkaban.

McGonagall accusa le coup en écarquillant les yeux, et Hermione devina qu'elle avait du mal à croire que Malefoy lui ait révélé cette information.

\- C'est bien vrai. C'est pourquoi son bienêtre me tient à cœur. Continuez votre beau travail, miss Granger. S'il a cru bon de vous parler d'Azkaban, c'est qu'il vous voit comme une amie. Il n'a personne, comme vous l'avez sûrement constaté.

\- Très bien, je ne dirai rien.

\- Concentrez-vous plutôt sur la fête d'Halloween qui approche à grands pas.

Une semaine passa sans qu'aucune nouvelle désastreuse ne soit annoncée dans _La Gazette du sorcier,_ mais Hermione restait tout de même tracassée par cette éventualité. À chaque matin, en prenant son petit-déjeuner, elle parcourait avidement le journal sous les regards perplexes d'Harry, de Ron et de Ginny. Lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent pourquoi elle avait l'air d'une hystérique assoiffée d'informations, elle prétendit qu'elle attendait avec impatience un article qui porterait sur l'ouverture d'une nouvelle boutique de livres à Pré-au-Lard. Ils ne lui portèrent donc plus aucune attention les matins suivants tandis qu'elle parcourait à nouveau le journal en arrachant presque les pages. À chaque fois, Ginny se fâchait après elle.

\- Tourne les pages plus doucement, tu vas les arracher! s'insurgea-t-elle.

Au courant de cette semaine-là, Hermione avait de nouveau rencontré Malefoy pour discuter de la fête d'Halloween, puis le conseil étudiant entier par la suite. À la grande surprise de tous ses membres, c'est une des idées de Malefoy qui fut retenue afin de représenter le thème. Il y eut bien Justin Finch-Fletchley qui avait mollement protesté dans l'unique but d'exprimer une fois de plus son antipathie vis-à-vis du Serpentard mais Hermione avait très nettement reconnu son écriture sur le bout de parchemin qui votait pour l'idée de son soi-disant ennemi. L'expression de Malefoy valut mille Gallions lorsque le résultat du vote fut annoncé, et elle l'avait retenu dans la salle de réunion lorsque celle-ci aboutit pour lui montrer chacun des petits bouts de parchemin qui étaient sorti du chapeau : le vote avait été entièrement unanime.

Or, l'idée brillante qu'il avait eue pour la fête d'Halloween ne le convint pas à s'extirper de sa solitude et Hermione en fut navrée. Au moins, elle était convaincue qu'il s'investirait davantage dans le conseil étudiant et elle osa croire qu'il était en quelque part en train de gribouiller encore plus d'idées pour nourrir le thème de la fête.

La semaine était à mi-chemin lorsqu'un matin, les Gryffondor virent dans leur salle commune une affiche annonçant que la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard se ferait au cours de la semaine suivante. Dans la Grande Salle, ce n'est que de cette sortie que les élèves parlaient, et la table des Gryffondor ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses si nous passions un moment chez Madame Pieddodu? proposa Harry à Ginny. Ça serait bien, non?

\- Quelle bonne idée! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde.

Suite à la proposition de Harry, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ginny était tombée malade quelques jours auparavant en se promenant dans le parc sans foulard. Elle passait maintenant le plus clair de son temps à se moucher et à boire des potions anti-rhume spécialement concoctées par Slughorn. Malheureusement, aucune n'était encore venue à bout des mauvaises bactéries.

\- Ouais, très bonne idée! lança Ron par la suite en pointant son index vers Harry. Hermione, qu'en penses-tu si nous y allions tous?

\- Je pensais à une petite sortie entre amoureux, Ron… expliqua Harry.

\- Eh bien, Hermione et moi aussi sommes des amoureux!

\- Je crois que ce que Harry essaie de dire est qu'il souhaite sortir en tête-à-tête avec Ginny, précisa Hermione d'une voix blanche.

\- Oh… Eh bien, je veux acheter un paquet de friandises chez Honeydukes, de toute façon.

Exaspérée par la simplicité d'esprit de Ron, Hermione roula les yeux.

\- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer en primeur, dit-elle alors en dressant ses deux mains devant elle afin d'attirer l'attention. Il s'agit de la fête d'Halloween. Le thème sera officiellement annoncé dans quelques jours mais je tenais à vous le révéler maintenant car je suis vraiment excitée!

Harry et Ron montrèrent un intérêt poli tandis que Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux. Visiblement, c'était plus un truc de filles.

\- Ce sera un bal masqué! annonça Hermione.

\- Super! s'exclama Ginny en tapant des mains.

\- Le thème sera rendu public avant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard afin que les élèves pris de court puissent se rendre chez Gaichiffon pour se procurer un habit de circonstance, expliqua Hermione.

\- Pas mal, commenta Harry en hochant la tête.

Seul Ron ne passa aucun commentaire, et Hermione, piquée par son désintérêt, le dévisagea.

\- Tu ne me dis pas ce que tu en penses?

\- Cette idée vient de Malefoy. Je le sais car je l'ai vue sur le parchemin qu'il t'a donné.

\- Et alors?

\- C'est nul.

Hermione pinça les lèvres suite à son commentaire tandis qu'elle sentait une sourde colère monter en elle. Refusant de regarder sa copine, Ron avait la tête appuyée sur son poing et jouait avec sa cuillère plongée dans son bol de céréales.

\- Au moins, c'est un thème qui s'agencera bien avec lui, ronchonna-t-il. Un bal masqué. Il n'aura qu'à porter une cagoule de Mangemort, ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Ron! s'indigna Ginny d'une voix aigue.

Harry regardait au loin, sa bouche n'étant démarquée que par un fin trait, et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Chaque partie du corps d'Hermione tremblait à présent de rage, mais elle fit un effort colossal pour garder son sang-froid. Elle fixa longuement Ron en se posant mille et une questions sur les raisons qui la retenaient auprès de lui, mais celui-ci évitait soigneusement son regard. En ce moment précis, elle le haïssait, aussi choisit-elle de quitter le groupe avant de commettre une bévue irréparable.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-elle simplement.

Au même moment où elle se dirigeait vers les portes de la Grande Salle d'une démarche martiale, une escadrille de hiboux pénétra par le toit. À cause du sujet de conversation qui avait tourné au vinaigre, elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle attendait _La Gazette du sorcier._ Elle ralentit donc le pas en reconnaissant le hibou grand-duc qui lui livrait habituellement sa copie du journal et glissa une Noise dans la petite bourse attachée à sa patte lorsqu'elle s'en empara. Elle était rendue dans le hall d'entrée lorsque horrifiée, elle lut le grand titre.

LE BAISER DU DÉTRAQUEUR POUR LES MANGEMORTS INCARCÉRÉS À AZKABAN


	5. Quelque chose en commun

Merci pour vos commentaires toujours aussi encourageants! Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs... Voici le cinquième chapitre, assez touchant. J'espère que vous aimerez autant le lire que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis en me laissant un petit commentaire! Je posterai la suite mardi prochain sans faute. Pendant ce temps, j'écris le dix-huitième chapitre... Vous n'avez aucune idée ce qui s'en vient!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _La dernière chance_

Chapitre 5 – Quelque chose en commun

Dans les jours qui suivirent, plusieurs choses se produisirent. D'abord, malgré les précautions prises, Hermione attrapa le rhume de Ginny. Elle avait beau se couvrir de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'elle sortait dans le parc, les bactéries avaient eu raison d'elle et elle ne quittait maintenant jamais la salle commune des Gryffondor sans sa boite de papiers mouchoirs spécialement ensorcelée pour hydrater son nez à chaque mouchage. Or, elle se mouchait à une telle fréquence que la peau sous son nez était quand même devenue toute irritée.

Aussi, Hermione prit un soin méticuleux à ne plus adresser la parole à Ron. Elle continuait de fréquenter Harry et Ginny, mais aussitôt que le rouquin apparaissait, elle s'éclipsait comme s'il était atteint de la dragoncelle. À de multiples reprises, Harry et Ginny lui avaient demandée ce que son comportement signifiait mais Hermione ne savait jamais quoi répondre. En effet, qu'est-ce que son obstination à vouloir le fuir indiquait? En avait-elle assez ou était-ce une autre de ces phases où elle avait besoin de distance avant de se souvenir qu'elle s'ennuyait de lui? À chaque fois qu'Hermione pensait à toutes les choses méchantes que Ron avait dites au sujet de Malefoy, la colère montait en elle.

Finalement, Malefoy avait définitivement disparu. Suite à l'annonce rendue publique dans _La Gazette du sorcier_ au sujet des détenus d'Azkaban, il avait été convoqué, depuis un message énoncé par McGonagall avec l'aide du sortilège d'amplification, dans le bureau de la directrice. Hermione s'y était rendue à la course dans l'espoir de l'intercepter mais l'escalier en colimaçon le hissait déjà en hauteur lorsqu'elle s'y rendit. Elle et lui s'étaient échangé un très bref regard, et une lueur de panique naquit dans le sien lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression d'Hermione. Elle était restée devant la statue plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser qu'il aurait besoin de bien plus après avoir appris que ses deux parents allaient recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur.

À cause de la situation exceptionnelle entre Hermione et Ron, Harry et Ginny avaient consenti à laisser tomber leur tête-à-tête chez Madame Pieddodu. Hermione se rendit donc à Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de Ginny, Neville et Luna tandis que Ron s'y rendait avec Harry, Dean et Seamus. La journée grise et froide reflétait parfaitement l'humeur d'Hermione.

\- Je croyais que tu serais plus enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller nous procurer de belles robes pour le bal masqué, mentionna Ginny en tapotant son nez à l'aide d'un papier mouchoir.

Ils marchaient à la hauteur de Honeydukes, où ils avaient vu le groupe d'Harry et de Ron entrer quelques instants plus tôt. Neville et Luna discutaient en retrait.

\- Je suis enthousiaste, assura-t-elle sans conviction.

\- C'est Ron qui te met encore dans cet état ou… autre chose?

Hermione fronça les sourcils vis-à-vis de son allusion.

\- Quoi d'autre pourrait m'avoir mise dans un tel état?

\- Eh bien, je l'ignore, moi… Malefoy, peut-être?

Piquée par sa réplique, elle regarda derrière elle afin de s'assurer que ni Neville ni Luna n'avait entendu son dernier commentaire. D'autres élèves passaient tout près d'eux mais ils étaient si absorbés par leur conversation qu'il était hors de question qu'ils aient entendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

\- Oh, s'il te plait, Hermione. Parle-moi! C'est pour cette raison que tu en veux tellement à Ron, non? Parce qu'il a fait un commentaire déplacé par rapport à Malefoy?

\- Je suis furieuse contre Ron parce qu'il a fait un commentaire déplacé, point! Ne me dis pas que son attitude haineuse te laisse indifférente!

\- Bien sûr que non, ça me choque. Mais c'est normal, enfin, il a perdu un frère…

\- Toi aussi, je te signale, et je ne t'ai jamais entendue proférer le moindre commentaire malveillant.

Ginny haussa les épaules et elles marchèrent côte-à-côte pendant quelques instants, silencieuses. Neville se souvint soudain qu'il avait oublié d'aller poster une lettre à sa grand-mère et lui et Luna firent demi-tour pour se rendre au bureau de poste.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes seules, dit Ginny d'une voix basse, parle-moi de Ron. Que va-t-il se passer entre vous? Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu ne le regardes même pas. Il commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

\- Je ne sais pas, Ginny, bien franchement, répondit Hermione, abattue par sa propre constatation. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux.

Ginny s'arrêta en saisissant le bras de son amie.

\- Tu penses à le quitter?

\- Je te dis que je ne le sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Et si je le faisais, serais-tu encore mon amie?

Au grand désarroi d'Hermione, Ginny fronça les sourcils. Un coup de vent mordant les poussa à enfoncer leur tête dans leur foulard aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

\- Je sais que vous avez perdu un frère et que votre famille a été lourdement endeuillée au cours de l'été, expliqua Hermione. J'ai été triste aussi. Mais j'ai fini d'être triste. Ron, non. Et par-dessus le marché, il est en colère. J'ai été forte et j'ai supporté mon petit-ami. Mais j'en ai assez. Je croyais que ça s'était amélioré, mais la mort de Fred a changé Ron.

\- La mort de Fred a changé tout le monde! s'insurgea Ginny d'une voix forte. Ce que tu es insensible!

En constatant que des regards indiscrets commençaient à les épier, Hermione entraina Ginny dans la petite ruelle adjacente qui menait à La Tête de Sanglier.

\- Je ne suis pas insensible, Ginny, je passe à autre chose. La vie continue…

 _\- La vie continue…!_ Quelle horrible chose à dire à une personne endeuillée! cracha Ginny. Ça parait que tu n'as jamais perdu un être cher!

Frappée par la cruauté de sa remarque, Hermione eut un geste de recul. Alors, elle comprit : la raison pour laquelle personne ne lui avait jamais demandé comment elle se sentait vis-à-vis de la perte de ses parents n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient davantage préoccupés par la perte d'un membre de leur propre famille, mais parce qu'ils ne se souvenait simplement pas du sacrifice qu'elle avait fait. Le geste qu'elle avait commis d'altérer leurs souvenirs avait été perçu comme un dommage collatéral nécessaire mais négligeable, et pour cette raison personne ne croyait qu'Hermione subissait leur absence.

Elle prit un moment pour accuser le coup. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule et incomprise.

\- Tu sais quoi? Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler, déclara Hermione d'un ton glacial. Retourne auprès d'Harry et de Ron. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

\- Je n'avais plus envie d'être avec toi, de toute façon, renchérit insolemment Ginny.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

Avec un dernier regard hostile, Ginny fit volteface et retourna sur l'allée principale, laissant Hermione seule avec les clients un peu louche de La Tête de Sanglier.

Elle s'assit sur un banc bancal et pleura doucement en pensant à ses parents. Comment aucun de ses amis ne pouvait voir qu'elle souffrait aussi? Il est vrai qu'elle ne s'autorisait pas à montrer qu'elle subissait aussi un deuil, mais comment Harry et Ron spécifiquement pouvaient ne pas avoir posé une seule question à leur sujet depuis la chasse aux Horcruxes? _Comment pouvaient-ils avoir oublié?_

Un bruit attira son attention et elle leva les yeux : Neville et Luna étaient de retour. Luna s'assit à côté d'Hermione et joua dans ses boucles emmêlées.

\- C'est bien triste de te voir ainsi, commenta-t-elle. Tu es plus jolie quand tu souris. Ou quand tu es concentrée.

\- Je vais bien, assura Hermione en souriant.

Elle essuya ses joues humides et ricana afin d'alléger l'ambiance.

\- Tu t'es disputée avec Ginny? demanda Neville. Je l'ai vue marcher en sens inverse.

\- Je me suis disputée avec tout le monde, corrigea Hermione, mais je vous assure que je vais bien.

\- Si ça peut alléger ta tristesse, dit Luna, j'ai vu une robe dans la vitrine de Gaichiffon qui t'irait à merveille!

\- Ah bon?

\- Allons voir, ajouta Neville en les invitant à le suivre d'un geste du bras.

\- Je n'ai plus très envie de magasiner, à vrai dire.

\- Il faut bien que tu portes quelque chose à Halloween!

Ensemble, ils se rendirent à la boutique de couture Gaichiffon, laquelle était bondée d'élèves cherchant un habit en prévision de la fête d'Halloween. Des masques de toutes sortes jonchaient les comptoirs et les couturières échevelées courraient dans tous les sens avec une demi-douzaine de rubans gradués autour du cou. L'humeur d'Hermione s'allégea aussitôt en constatant l'enthousiasme de toutes ces filles qui désiraient porter la plus belle robe et de tous ces garçons qui voulaient porter le masque le plus impressionnant. Lavande Brown et Pansy Parkinson se disputaient une robe en la tirant chacune de leur côté. Justin Finch-Fletchley, qui s'était plaint du thème parce qu'il avait été l'idée de Malefoy, trainait un panier de course qui contenait quatre masques différents. Les jumelles Patil se trouvaient déjà à la caisse et achetaient ce qui sembla être la même robe et le même masque. Hermione se faisait bousculer par les élèves qui entraient et bien qu'elle faillit tomber à quelques reprises à cause de ses bottes mouillées, rien n'aurait plus lui faire plus plaisir à cet instant.

\- C'est fantastique! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Malefoy a eu une excellente idée, dit Neville.

Hermione dévisagea Neville, à la recherche, dans son visage, d'une lueur de sarcasme, mais elle n'y vit que de la sincérité. De toute façon, Neville n'était pas ce genre de personne. Il n'était pas comme Ron, qui critiquait absolument tout sans se soucier de blesser son entourage.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Luna. Vous faites une très belle équipe. Je suis convaincue que cette fête sera du tonnerre.

Ravie d'entendre des commentaires positifs, Hermione sourit largement.

\- As-tu eu des nouvelles de lui, d'ailleurs? demanda Neville d'une voix plus faible. Ça fait presqu'une semaine qu'il n'est plus à Poudlard.

\- Absolument rien, répondit Hermione.

Hermione passa plus d'une heure dans la boutique à comparer les robes et les masques, puis à les essayer en faisant toutes les combinaisons possibles. Elle n'avait aucune idée du genre de look qu'elle voulait adopter lors de la soirée d'Halloween mais elle désirait être flamboyante. Bientôt, elle se mêla à une bande de filles pour le simple plaisir de glousser, mais celles-ci se mirent à parler de garçon et son humeur s'assombrit. Or, lorsqu'elle essaya une robe d'un gris-bleuâtre, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que la nuance ressemblait beaucoup à celle des yeux de Malefoy. Les joues rosées, elle imagina la réaction de Ron si elle arrivait à la fête aux bras du Serpentard, mais à peine cette pensée traversa-t-elle son esprit qu'elle la chassa. Malefoy n'aurait certainement pas la tête à participer à une fête aussi futile après avoir perdu ses parents, qu'il en ait été l'un des organisateurs ou non.

Elle mit tellement de temps à évaluer son désir de se procurer la robe qu'à un moment, la ressemblance entre sa couleur et celle des yeux de Malefoy devint trop évidente : les autres allaient clairement _savoir_ que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait choisie. Elle jeta donc son dévolu sur un costume miroitant que Lavande Brown avait longuement observé avant de le ranger dans le présentoir. C'était une folie car la robe valait plusieurs Gallions, mais elle estima qu'elle avait le droit de se récompenser pour avoir supporté pendant si longtemps les humeurs changeantes de Ron.

À la sortie du magasin, Hermione fut surprise de voir le professeur McGonagall marchant tranquillement auprès de Chourave et de Septima. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis que Malefoy s'était volatilisé, et comme celui-ci était devenu son protégé, elle avait cru qu'elle l'avait suivi afin de le supporter. Chargée de deux immenses sacs de magasinage, elle courut dans sa direction.

\- Professeur McGonagall!

Celle-ci s'arrêta et fit volteface. Son visage s'éclaira en reconnaissant Hermione.

\- Vous êtes enfin revenue, constata Hermione, légèrement essoufflée. Puis-je me permettre… Enfin… Malefoy…

\- Il est revenu aujourd'hui même, répondit McGonagall. Il a décidé de rester au château.

\- Comment se porte-t-il?

\- Vous n'avez qu'à le lui demander vous-même.

Hermione rougit malgré elle.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il aura envie de me parler.

\- Si j'ai eu raison et que vous êtes bel et bien amis, il aura besoin de vous. Mais il est inutile de vous inquiéter ; il se porte bien compte tenu des évènements.

Satisfaite de la réponse, Hermione lui sourit. McGonagall l'imita et se remit à marcher aux côtés de Chourave et de Septima.

Il n'en fallu pas davantage à Hermione pour la convaincre de retourner au château. L'école était presque déserte ; la journée était encore jeune et les élèves avaient beaucoup de plaisir à Pré-au-Lard. Elle passa d'abord au dortoir des filles afin d'aller déposer ses achats et de se changer. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle était nerveuse. Elle troqua ses vêtements confortables pour des morceaux plus féminins et remonta ses cheveux sur sa nuque.

Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à quitter la salle commune, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où Malefoy se trouvait. Elle sortit donc sa baguette magique.

 _\- Accio_ carte du Maraudeur.

La carte vola à elle à l'instant depuis le dortoir des garçons. Elle la consulta rapidement et vit aussitôt le petit point qui le représentait. Il se trouvait dans les jardins, où le monument avait été érigé. Elle s'y rendit d'un pas pressé.

Elle resta en retrait quelques minutes lorsqu'elle fut en mesure de l'apercevoir afin d'analyser ce qu'il semblait dégager. Il était assis sur un banc, le même sur lequel il était installé à la rentrée lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue de sa présence suite aux terribles remarques de Ron, et lisait paisiblement. Comme il semblait être plutôt serein, elle le rejoignit d'un pas lent. Il leva la tête et la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoit à ses côtés, suite à quoi il se remit à lire.

L'aura de tristesse de Malefoy était plus épaisse que jamais et Hermione fut engloutie par elle. Le fait qu'il accepte sa présence silencieuse sans broncher avait aussi quelque chose de très affligeant. En temps normal, le Malefoy qu'elle connaissait l'aurait chassée ou l'aurait regardée avec mépris jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte de son propre chef en se sentant indésirable, mais il n'en fit rien. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée à sa place suite au départ de ses parents pour l'Australie, elle aurait eu besoin de quelqu'un à qui en parler ; elle crut donc que l'absence de réaction de Malefoy devait être sa façon de communiquer ce même besoin.

Sans crier gare, le chagrin s'abattit sur elle.

\- Cet été était horrible, débuta-t-elle d'une voix douce. J'ai habité au Terrier, chez les Weasley, une famille endeuillée. Là-bas, ce qui me réveillait chaque matin étaient les sanglots de Molly, de Ginny, ou de Ron… Et lorsqu'ils ne pleuraient pas, ils étaient muets comme une tombe. Tout le monde ne faisait que pleurer, car c'est ce qu'il faut faire quand quelqu'un meurt : pleurer.

Malefoy avait refermé son livre et fixait ses pieds sans mot dire.

\- Pourtant, on ne m'a jamais donné le droit à moi, de pleurer, ajouta-t-elle. Oui, j'ai pleuré pour Fred qui est mort en héro. Mais personne ne m'a permis de pleurer pour mes parents qui ne me reconnaitront plus jamais.

Hermione vit, du coin de l'œil, la tête de Malefoy se tourner vers elle. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle avait été obligée de faire lors de la guerre contre Voldemort pour protéger ses parents sauf ses plus proches amis. Elle se lança dans les explications :

\- Lorsqu'Harry, Ron et moi sommes partis à la recherche des Horcruxes, je devais faire quelque chose pour protéger mes parents. Je devais faire quelque chose de définitif, pour que rien, pas un sortilège, pas un sérum de vérité ne puisse leur faire avouer qu'ils avaient un lien quelconque avec moi. Je devais faire quelque chose pour ne plus exister à leurs yeux. J'ai donc altéré leurs souvenirs pour qu'ils ne se souviennent plus qu'ils ont une fille. Et maintenant, ils se trouvent à l'autre bout du monde sous un nom différent, et ils n'ont aucune idée que j'existe.

Elle fit une pause pour apaiser l'émotion qui obstruait sa gorge et déformait sa voix.

\- Jamais je n'ai eu le droit de pleurer mes parents au Terrier. La tristesse était si vive qu'il aurait été inapproprié de pleurer quelqu'un d'autre, surtout qu'ils ne sont pas morts, mes parents. Ils m'ont simplement… oubliée. Fred, lui, n'existe plus. Mes parents, eux, sont encore là. J'ai vraiment essayé de me convaincre que mon sort n'est pas aussi terrible que celui des Weasley. Mais je ne reçois plus de lettre de leur part pour me souhaiter un bon succès et les photos sur lesquelles ma famille s'était toujours trouvée ne contiennent plus que… que moi.

Une larme glissa et tomba sur son genou. Surprise par la lourdeur de sa peine, elle frotta ses yeux avec raideur et sourit tristement. Enfin, elle regarda Malefoy, lequel la regardait déjà. Ses yeux dégageaient énormément de compassion.

\- Je suppose donc que je comprends ce qui t'arrive, conclut-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Non, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt en ricana amèrement. Pas tout à fait.

Malefoy leva les yeux vers le visage des statues du monument.

\- J'ai assisté au Baiser, déclara-t-il. Ils m'ont laissé le choix, et j'ai décidé de regarder. Je voulais voir que ça allait réellement se produire, que ce n'était pas qu'une sentence abstraite. Peut-être aussi que j'ai cru qu'ils n'allaient pas vraiment le faire si je regardais, moi, un gamin de dix-huit ans, mais… mais ils l'ont fait.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, misérables.

\- Mes parents non plus ne sont pas morts, Granger. Ils ne se souviennent pas de moi, c'est tout. Et en quelque part, ça, c'est bien pire.

Hermione hocha la tête et se sentit sur le point de craquer, aussi tourna-t-elle la tête vers le château pour ne pas que Malefoy voit son visage se tordre sous le poids de la souffrance.

\- Je suis désolée… pour ce qui est arrivé à tes parents, susurra Hermione. Je n'aurais souhaité ça à personne… Pas même à mon pire ennemi.

Émotions confuses, elle tourna la tête pour voir si sa plaisanterie avait fait mouche. Malefoy étira un sourire sincère et magnifique, et Hermione sentit quelque chose bouger dans son estomac tandis qu'ils riaient ensemble, tous les deux submergés par des émotions si lointaines et si proches à la fois.

\- Dans mon entente avec McGonagall qui me tient loin d'Azkaban, débuta Malefoy, je dois non seulement participer, mais avoir de bonnes notes. J'ai le droit à trois échecs toutes matières confondues et j'en suis déjà à deux…

\- Je t'aiderai, promit Hermione.

\- Oui?

\- Oui. Nous étudierons ensemble à la bibliothèque, si tu le souhaites. De toute façon, nous sommes déjà condamnés à nous fréquenter à cause du conseil étudiant. Quelques heures de plus ou de moins ensemble, que risquerait-il d'arriver?

À nouveau, ils s'échangèrent un sourire, mais Hermione sentait encore un immense chagrin la couver. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle parlait de la perte de ses parents à quelqu'un et à présent, elle avait besoin de pleurer tout son soul. Elle se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Malefoy.

\- Une lecture personnelle m'attend, mentit-elle. Tu peux me demander de l'aide quand tu veux ; je suis en mauvais termes avec tous mes amis alors j'ai beaucoup de temps libre devant moi. Seulement, sois plus facile à trouver, veux-tu?

Elle lui fit un petit signe de main et quitta en direction du château en poussant un sanglot muet.


	6. La rage d'Hermione

Bonjour, bonjour!

Exceptionnellement, je publie le chapitre de cette semaine lundi car je n'aurai absolument pas le temps de le faire demain. Je me suis dit que vous auriez préféré qu'il soit posté la journée avant plutôt que celle d'après alors voilà!

Je songe sérieusement à changer le titre de ma fic... Les titres ont toujours été un problème pour moi et plus je lis celui-ci, moins je l'aime. Je sais déjà quel serait le nouveau mais j'hésite à le faire pour une raison mystérieuse. Peut-être la semaine prochaine, je verrai!

Une fois de plus, un grand merci à tous les lecteurs pour ces belles reviews que vous me laissez! Voici mes réponses (je vais prendre l'habitude de vous répondre, c'est plus amusant, non?) :

 **Lula's Lullaby :** Merci beaucoup ma chère! Je fais de mon mieux pour respecter leur personnalité, alors ça fait plaisir à lire!

 **Clemence :** Merci pour ta belle review. Je publie une fois par semaine, le mardi habituellement, sauf exceptions! Comme aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs. Hihihi.

 **WindGardium :** Ces reviews-là sont les meilleures! Merci énormément pour ton commentaire détaillé, je suis contente que tu apprécies ma façon d'exploiter les personnages. Ce n'est pas toujours évident donc ça me rassure de lire ce genre de commentaire! Merci aussi pour ta suggestion concernant mon résumé. J'ai essayé de le changer mais encore là, j'aime pas... Je vais faire d'autres efforts!

 **Swangranger :** Toujours aussi fidèle, hihihi. Merci de prendre le temps d'écrire un petit quelque chose à chaque chapitre!

 **Heywah-fiction :** Hahaha! Désolée de te faire attendre de la sorte mais d'un autre côté, je suis contente de pouvoir te torturer comme ça! Merci pour tes commentaires constructifs, j'adore les recevoir alors n'arrête surtout pas!

 **jrlovelivre :** Tu as tout compris! Hermione et Drago n'ont pas beaucoup de points communs, sauf ça... C'est une belle excuse pour les rapprocher, non? Merci beaucoup pour ta review ma chère!

Voilà, voilà! Merci encore, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce sixième chapitre. De mon côté, je m'attaque au vingt-et-unième!

* * *

 _La dernière chance_

Chapitre 6 – La rage d'Hermione

Puisqu'elle avait maintenant une dent contre deux Weasley, Hermione évita de tarder dans la tour des Gryffondor le lendemain matin. De toute façon, tout le monde dormait jusqu'à très tard le dimanche, contrairement à elle qui avait la bonne habitude de prendre de l'avance sur ses devoirs la fin de semaine depuis sa première année. Elle étudiait habituellement dans leur salle commune mais pour d'excellentes raisons, elle choisit de le faire à la bibliothèque ce jour-là. Sa nuit tourmentée avait rendu sa tête sensible et ses paupières lourdes mais rien n'était jamais parvenu à la dissuader de travailler sur ses cours ; ce n'était pas quelques symptômes de fatigue qui allait faire en sorte qu'elle fasse abstraction à sa routine.

En passant le portrait de la grosse dame, la voix d'Harry l'interpela depuis la salle commune. Non sans se raidir, elle attendit qu'il le rejoigne dans le corridor. Elle aurait largement préféré ne pas avoir à confronter quiconque ce matin.

\- Salut Harry, dit Hermione avec raideur.

Le portrait de la grosse dame s'était refermé et celle-ci faisait mine de dormir, mais son œil entrouvert était très perceptible.

\- Salut, rétorqua Harry. Dis-moi, je ne trouve plus la carte du Maraudeur dans ma valise. L'aurais-tu empruntée, par hasard?

Son attitude nonchalante était teintée de prudence, comme s'il se doutait qu'il marchait sur des œufs.

\- Oh oui, pardon, répondit Hermione en fouillant dans son sac. Hier, en revenant de Pré-au-Lard, je cherchais Malefoy. Il est revenu, tu sais. Je me demandais comment il se portait puisqu'il a assisté au jugement de ses parents.

Pour le mettre au défi de passer un commentaire, elle lui rendit la carte en le regardant droit dans les yeux, mais Harry ne fit que hocher la tête en reprenant son bien.

\- Si c'est tout… conclut Hermine. Au revoir.

Elle tourna les talons mais Harry l'arrêta à nouveau en saisissant doucement son bras.

\- Hermione, s'il te plait. Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive? Tu ignores Ron depuis plusieurs jours et voilà qu'hier, Ginny m'annonce que tu es morte à ses yeux.

Choquée par les mots employés par Ginny, Hermione sentit son cœur se ratatiner dans sa poitrine. La situation était bien pire que ce dont elle s'était doutée. Blessée, elle garda tout de même la tête haute :

\- Eh bien, Harry, je crois que j'en ai fini avec les Weasley.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères? Nous avons passé au travers de bien pire, ne crois-tu pas? Tu vas tourner le dos à six ans d'amitié pour une dispute?

\- À cause d'une dispute? Harry, Ron est devenu une personne cynique. C'est malsain. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de cette personne. Et Ginny… Ginny m'en veut parce que je ne suis plus capable de supporter son frère. Elle prétend qu'il est comme ça à cause de la mort de Fred, mais j'en ai assez que ce soit l'excuse à tout. À chaque fois que Ron s'est montré malveillant, je t'ai vu baisser la tête, Harry, ou regarder ailleurs. Peut-être que tu es capable de supporter ça, mais pas moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de personne dans ma vie. J'ai passé l'été à penser à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ; je dois maintenant être ma propre priorité.

Harry prit un moment pour réagir aux paroles pleines d'amertume d'Hermione.

\- Je trouve simplement que c'est dommage que notre amitié ne soit réduite qu'à ça.

\- Je suppose que tout le monde ne gère pas un deuil de la même façon, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Hermione mourrait d'envie de mentionner ses parents mais plutôt que de le faire, elle attendit qu'Harry réagisse à son allusion. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir que _lui,_ par-dessus tout, ne se souvienne pas de son sacrifice.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui a changé en toi, Hermione. Tu es devenue froide.

Elle serra les poings.

\- Froide, répéta-t-elle. (Elle fit une pause.) Oui, je suppose que c'est le terme. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. À plus tard.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle pivota sur elle-même et s'engouffra dans le couloir désert. Ses pas résonnaient avec une telle force qu'on aurait dit qu'elle pesait le double de son véritable poids, ce qui était, en quelque part, vrai. Elle entendit le portrait de la grosse dame se refermer derrière elle et pousser un petit couinement suffisant.

À l'angle de deux couloirs, elle remarqua quelqu'un à sa gauche et sursauta en reconnaissant Malefoy. Il était appuyé contre le mur et la regardait, impassible.

\- Tu espionnes mes conversations, maintenant?

\- Pas le moindre intérêt.

Il tendit un croissant enveloppé dans une serviette de table et Hermione dévisagea la pâtisserie avec suspicion. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa présence dans ce coin-ci du château. Elle aurait cru que Malefoy serait du genre à se cacher plutôt que de montrer ouvertement sa tristesse, mais la vérité était qu'Hermione ne percevait pas une seule lueur de chagrin dans son regard. C'était comme s'il avait oublié les récents évènements dans sa vie.

Elle saisit le croissant. Il était moelleux et encore chaud.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, alors?

\- J'ai pris du retard sur mes travaux scolaires, expliqua-t-il, et puisque tu m'as dit que tu m'aiderais…

\- Je me rendais justement à la bibliothèque. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi.

Ensemble, ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque en mangeant leur croissant silencieusement. Les élèves commençaient à présent à sortir de leur salle commune pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et chacun d'eux les regardaient d'un drôle d'air.

La bibliothèque était parfaitement déserte à l'exception de Madame Pince. Ils prirent soin de choisir une table de travail à l'écart afin de ne pas se faire déranger par les murmures des étudiants intrigués. Ils s'installèrent entre deux rayons, sur une table voisine à une grande fenêtre de laquelle émergeait un puissant rayon de soleil. Une chaleur confortable en émanait, et Hermione devint rapidement très concentrée sur la rédaction de sa dissertation sur l'utilisation de la bile de tatou.

Sa plume griffonnait rageusement le parchemin, si bien qu'à plusieurs reprises elle entendit Malefoy soupirer bruyamment. À chaque fois, Hermione lui lançait un regard torve, mais lorsqu'il poussa un cinquième soupir en moins d'une minute, elle s'impatienta :

\- Veux-tu bien arrêter de soupirer comme ça? Tu m'empêches de me concentrer.

\- Je soupire parce que j'ai besoin d'aide, Granger.

En effet, sur le parchemin de Malefoy était seulement inscrit « La bile de tatou sert à ».

\- Premièrement, tu ne peux pas commencer une dissertation ainsi, le réprimanda Hermione. C'est simplement scandaleux. Deuxièmement, tu n'as rien écrit depuis tout ce temps? J'ai déjà pratiquement fini la mienne.

Malefoy esquissa un geste d'impuissance. Son visage exprimait une telle misère qu'elle eut raison d'Hermione ; elle contourna la table et vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Elle se sentit mal de l'avoir morigéné ; elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir du mal à se concentrer.

\- Bon, voyons voir. Commence par dresser une liste des usages de la bile de tatou et les effets de chacun. Ainsi, tu auras beaucoup moins de mal à rédiger par après.

\- Et où je trouve ces usages?

\- Dans ta tête, Malefoy ; nous avons eu un cours sur ce sujet.

\- J'étais absent.

Son ton cassant alarma Hermione. Elle se souvint que Malefoy se trouvait à Azkaban lorsque Slughorn avait donné le cours sur la bile de tatou.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

\- Laisse tomber. Je suppose que je vais trouver mes réponses dans le manuel de potions.

Il étira le bras et prit le manuel d'Hermione, ouvert à la page traitant de la bile de tatou, et commença à lire. Hermione le regarda faire en silence, contrite, et remarqua pour la toute première fois que lorsqu'il était concentré à écrire, il plissait les yeux comme s'il fixait le soleil. Elle sourit en trouvant ce tic adorable.

\- Mes notes sont marrantes?

Elle était sûrement tombée dans la lune car Malefoy la dévisageait maintenant avec les sourcils froncés.

\- Oh! Pardon, non… Je vais continuer ma dissertation.

Avec de petits pas précipités, Hermione retourna de l'autre côté de la table. Malefoy la regardait lorsqu'elle se rassit et reprit sa plume entre ses mains.

Hermione termina sa dissertation rapidement, mais la tête ailleurs. Plutôt que de passer à un autre devoir, elle ouvrit un bouquin pour donner l'impression qu'elle lisait et plongea dans ses pensées. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le désir de mettre officiellement fin à sa relation avec Ron fut soudain cuisant. Toutefois, elle pensait aussi à ce qu'elle briserait inévitablement entre eux, car avant d'être des amoureux, ils avaient d'abord été des amis pendant six ans, et ça, ce n'était pas un fait négligeable. Harry, Ron et elle avaient passé au travers d'incidents terribles et chacun d'eux avait risqué leur vie pour les autres. Elle crut pendant un instant que la force de ce lien serait suffisant pour sauver leur relation mais en songeant à ce qu'était devenu Ron, ses espoirs furent vite anéantis. Son ami était devenu une personne intolérante, et sa nouvelle amitié avec Malefoy ruinerait sans doute toutes ses chances de retrouver l'ancienne relation qu'ils entretenaient.

\- Granger.

Hermione émergea brusquement de ses pensées. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle leva la tête.

\- Ça fait au moins trente minutes que tu fixes le même coin de cette page, constata Malefoy.

\- Ah bon? Non, pas du tout. J'analysais simplement le… (Elle se pencha sur la page et réalisa que le bouquin était ouvert sur une page sur laquelle il n'était qu'écrit « Chapitre 4 : Numérologie ou Comment compter de 1 à 100 ».) Oh. Oui, eh bien je pensais à la fête d'Halloween.

Elle referma le livre et se mit à ranger ses effets personnels dans son sac avec frénésie.

\- Je dois faire un truc très important. Maintenant, sinon je ne le ferai jamais.

\- C'est-à-dire?

\- Rompre avec Ron.

Pris au dépourvu, Malefoy haussa un sourcil. Hermione n'aurait jamais parlé de ses problèmes de cœur à Malefoy si elle n'avait pas été aussi énervée mais la vérité était que maintenant qu'elle y avait pensé, peu lui importait les conséquences. Ce besoin était devenu urgent et viscéral.

\- Je ne l'aime plus, déclara-t-elle.

\- Super.

\- Je n'ai pas à subir ses sautes d'humeur.

\- Non.

\- Je vais être mature et aller lui dire que c'est terminé.

\- Génial.

Son sac et son cœur étaient prêts, pourtant elle restait immobile sur son siège, pétrifiée. Malefoy, visiblement inconfortable, pinça les lèvres face à son absence de réaction.

\- Eh bien, vas-y. Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

\- Je ne veux pas être seule.

Malefoy ne dit rien face à sa réponse, mais il soutint longuement son regard.

\- Si je quitte Ron, Ginny ne m'adressera plus jamais la parole, et Harry choisira de le soutenir car c'est Ron qui souffrira le plus. Je ne veux pas être seule.

Le visage de Malefoy rosit légèrement tandis qu'il baissa la tête.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à m'aider à étudier souvent, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il reprit sa plume qu'il avait laissée tomber et se remit à écrire. Hermione sourit en comprenant le message sous-jacent. Sa façon masquée de dire qu'il lui tiendrait compagnie la toucha.

\- Très bien. Je laisse mon sac ici… Je reviendrai aussitôt que ce sera fait.

Maintenant qu'elle avait pris sa décision, elle était impatiente d'en finir, aussi marcha-t-elle très rapidement, un peu comme si elle s'était crue pourchassée par un prédateur. Ses cheveux ondulés rebondissaient à chaque pas et elle sentait son pouls s'accélérer. Du moment où elle quitta la bibliothèque à celui où elle pénétra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle était intenable.

\- Ron. Où est Ron?

À cette heure-ci, la salle commune était pleine à craquer et l'activité était à son comble. Lorsqu'elle appela son ami, sa tête rousse émergea d'entre celles d'Harry et de Ginny. Son visage était éclairé par l'espoir et il rejoignit rapidement Hermione.

\- Allons parler, dit-elle. À l'extérieur.

Ils se rendirent dans un couloir peu fréquenté par les élèves. Ron piétinait sur place, visiblement agité.

\- Enfin… J'ai cru que tu allais m'ignorer pour le restant de mes jours, dit-il.

\- C'est fini, énonça crument Hermione.

\- Heureusement, je n'en pouvais plus…

\- Non, Ron. Nous deux… c'est terminé.

Ron resta sans voix face à sa décision.

\- J'ai longuement réfléchi à nous deux. Je me suis dit qu'avec les jours que je laisserais passer pour me calmer, les choses se replaceraient… Mais la vérité est que je ne me suis pas ennuyée de toi.

Le visage du rouquin se tordit sous l'effet de l'affliction, mais Hermione ne se laissa pas amadouer par ses émotions. En ce moment, c'était les siennes qui importaient.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si méchante?

\- Je ne veux pas être méchante, Ron, je veux simplement que tu comprennes pourquoi je te quitte.

\- Tu veux me quitter alors que je suis en deuil! Ce que tu es insensible!

C'était le deuxième Weasley qui l'accusait d'être insensible alors que ce n'était pas vrai, et Hermione refusait de se faire accuser une fois de plus. De toutes ses forces, elle le gifla.

 _\- Comment oses-tu me dire que je suis insensible?_ Moi qui ai passé l'été entier à te consoler et à prendre soin de toi comme si tu étais un enfant! À te faire des petits plats, à te caresser le dos, à te jouer dans les cheveux! _Comment oses-tu?_

Remis de la surprise de la gifle, les oreilles de Ron tournèrent au rouge. Elle vit Harry et apparaitre à l'angle du couloir, mais Hermione s'en moqua ; elle était furieuse et n'allait pas laisser des spectateurs retenir sa colère.

\- Tu es ma petite-amie! rétorqua Ron. C'est ce que tu es censée faire!

À nouveau, Hermione le gifla. Elle sanglotait à présent.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS CENSÉE FAIRE QUOIQUE CE SOIT! J'ai _choisi_ d'être à tes côtés durant cette période terrible parce que je tenais à ce que tu ailles mieux! Est-ce que l'un d'entre _vous_ (elle regarda Harry et Ginny) a pris la peine de me demander comment _moi_ je me porte depuis que j'ai été forcée à effacer les souvenirs que mes parents ont de moi? HEIN?

Elle tremblait de rage. Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien tant elle criait fort. Ron, Harry et Ginny la regardaient avec de grands yeux où se mêlaient surprise et horreur.

\- NON! rétorqua-t-elle. PERSONNE! Et c'est moi l'insensible? ALLEZ TOUS AU DIABLE!

Elle s'enfonça dans les couloirs de l'école en courant le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne réfléchissait pas à où elle allait ; elle désirait simplement mettre le plus d'espace entre elle et eux et trouver un endroit calme où elle pourrait pleurer à sa guise sans se faire déranger. Machinalement, ses pas l'entrainèrent au septième étage où se trouvait la Salle sur Demande.

En y pénétrant, son cœur se ratatina dans sa poitrine ; la Salle sur Demande l'avait emmenée dans sa demeure à Londres, où elle vivait avec ses parents avant qu'ils ne quittent pour l'Australie. En reconnaissant ses murs et ses tableaux, tous identiques, de nouveaux sanglots l'agitèrent. Ses genoux cédèrent et elle tomba accroupie sur le sol, le front contre le plancher. Ses gémissements résonnaient dans la maison vide comme dans un microphone.

Lorsque son hystérie se calma, elle se traina jusqu'à sa chambre et se coucha dans son lit, face contre mur, en position fœtale. Les photos immobiles dans les cadres montraient sa famille réunie, et elle choisit l'une d'entre elle, sa préférée, pour la serrer contre sa poitrine tandis qu'elle s'endormait.

Elle ignorait combien de temps elle dormit lorsqu'une main sur son épaule la sortit de sa léthargie. D'une lenteur épouvantable, elle tourna sa tête par-dessus son épaule.

\- Malefoy? geignit-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Sors d'ici, lui intima-t-il. C'est complètement inutile.

\- Comment as-tu su…

\- Tu penses peut-être être la seule à venir dans la Salle sur Demande quand ça ne va pas?

Malefoy tira son bras pour l'aider à se redresser et Hermione accepta sa commande ; elle avait pleuré avec tant de force que tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle poussa un gémissement lorsqu'elle fut debout, mais Malefoy n'accorda aucune importance à sa plainte ; il était occupé à la guider jusqu'au salon, où Hermione découvrit le premier élément qui différait avec le décor qu'elle avait toujours connu.

Une Pensine. Elle flottait en plein centre de la pièce. Malefoy marcha jusqu'à son côté et regarda Hermione en attendant qu'elle le rejoigne.

\- Qu'est-ce cette Pensine fait là? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu désires inconsciemment qu'elle soit là, expliqua Malefoy, sinon elle ne l'aurait pas été.

\- Comment savais-tu qu'il y en avait une?

\- Dans la Salle sur Demande, il y a une Pensine partout où il y a une tête surchargée de pensées tourmentées.

Hermione s'approcha de l'objet avec précaution. Elle connaissait l'usage de la Pensine mais jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir à en utiliser une.

\- En utilises-tu une?

\- Évidemment, sinon je serais devenu complètement cinglé.

Hermione comprit pourquoi Malefoy ne semblait pas triste suite au sort qu'avaient connu ses parents ; cette pensée se trouvait probablement dans une Pensine, loin de sa portée. Elle ne pouvait donc pas altérer son humeur.

\- Tu es dans un sale état, Granger, admit Malefoy. Fais-le.

Le regard d'Hermione plongea dans la petite bassine ; il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur.

\- Je ne sais pas comment m'en servir.

\- C'est très simple.

Malefoy sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et posa son extrémité contre sa tempe. Il ferma les yeux, et quelques secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se produise. Puis il éloigna sa baguette de sa tête et de sa tempe sortit une sorte de filament informe et incolore qu'il laissa tomber dans la Pensine. Le filament se mit à remuer paisiblement comme un poisson dans un bassin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'était cette pensée?

\- Quelque chose que je préfère oublier. Tu vois? Il suffit de penser très fort à ce que tu veux soutirer de ta tête.

\- Mais je ne veux pas oublier mes parents…

\- Tu ne les oublieras pas. Tu vas simplement oublier ce jour où tu leur as lancé le sortilège de Faux Souvenirs. En fait, tu n'oublieras pas le souvenir ; il sera là, dans la Pensine. Comme ça, si jamais l'idée folle de le consulter te passe par la tête, tu n'auras qu'à venir ici.

Hermione hocha la tête. S'il avait bien quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait oublier, c'était cet affreux jour où elle s'était dissociée de sa famille. Elle sortit donc sa baguette et la serra fort dans sa main en regardant la bassine. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à ce jour en ressentant chacune des émotions qu'elle avait ressenties ce jour-là, et malgré elle, elle poussa un sanglot. Elle déposa le bout de sa baguette contre sa tempe et elle sentit son souvenir lui échapper progressivement tandis qu'elle éloignait sa baguette de sa tête.

En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit deux filaments argentés s'entrecroiser dans la Pensine. Elle soupira et leva les yeux vers Malefoy.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Malefoy étira un petit sourire dénué de joie et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

* * *

Avez-vous aimé ce moment d'intimité? Trouvez-vous qu'il a sa place? Et la colère d'Hermione, la trouvez-vous justifiée? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire part de vos impressions!

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera... bon, c'est un mystère parce que le titre choisi est terrible, alors je vais sûrement le changer.

À mardi prochain!


	7. Sentiments d'automne

Hello à tous!

Une fois de plus, merci à tous pour ces belles reviews qui m'encouragent. Je suis en train de rédiger le vingt-deuxième chapitre et je peux maintenant vous assurer que _La dernière chance_ n'en aura pas plus de trente.

Voici mes réponses à vos reviews :

 **Guest :** Merci pour ton commentaire! Sans plus tarder, voici la suite!

 **Heywah-fiction :** Pendant un instant j'ai eu vraiment peur d'avoir merdé, mais j'ai vérifié mes sources et maintenant je peux aller en paix. Dans _La Coupe de feu,_ Dumbledore explique à Harry que la Pensine est utile dans les cas où il y a "trop de pensées et de souvenirs qui se bousculent dans sa tête". J'ai donc pris pour acquis qu'elle permet de se débarrasser de pensées superflus. Et puis non, tu n'as pas tort de t'attarder sur des petits détails, Hermione va sûrement tomber sur les pensées de Malefoy éventuellement... Mais bon, qui sait? Hihihi. Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir à lire, s'il te plait n'arrête pas! J'espère que tu aimerais ce chapitre-ci!

 **Berenice :** Bienvenue à toi, Berenice, et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire!

 **WindGardium :** Hello! Pour répondre à ta question, je te dirais que pour un bon moment encore ma fic ne va tourner qu'autour des personnages que tu as nommés. Éventuellement, quelqu'un d'autre prendra plus de place sans toutefois voler la vedette, bien sûr. C'est quelqu'un qui va vouloir mettre des bâtons dans les roues de notre couple préféré... Aurais-tu une idée, juste comme ça? Merci énormément pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira tout autant que les autres!

 **jrlovelivre :** Là, je suis totalement d'accord. Moi, je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié le personnage de Ron. Je le trouve trop gauche! Dans mes fics, je prends toujours un malin plaisir à le faire détester à mes lecteurs hihihi. Merci pour ta review ma chère!

 **Swangranger :** Je suis bien contente que tu aimes la tournure de ma fic! C'est bien loin d'être fini... Merci pour ton commentaire!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _La dernière chance_

Chapitre 7 – Sentiments d'automne

Le 31 octobre arriva sans crier gare. Au moins, suite à sa rupture, Hermione s'était montrée plus active que jamais dans le conseil étudiant et tous les préparatifs pour la fête d'Halloween avaient été complétés dans un temps record. Neville avait découvert une nouvelle facette à la Gryffondor – une facette qui rappelait étrangement McGonagall – et chacun des membres du conseil avait regretté à un moment ou à un autre de s'être embarqué dans cette aventure avec Hermione aux rênes. Ils étaient donc tous extrêmement soulagés que le jour J soit enfin arrivé et qu'ils puissent maintenant songer à s'amuser sans craindre d'être persécutés par le rigorisme de leur chef.

\- Tout est maintenant prêt pour la fête de ce soir, annonça fièrement Hermione. Nous avons travaillé d'arrache-pied et nous avons toutes les raisons d'être fiers de notre travail. J'ai hâte de voir vos costumes ce soir! Amusez-vous bien!

Dans la salle de réunion, tout le monde applaudit en lançant des exclamations de joie. Hermione entendit Justin Finch-Fletchley parler à Susan Bones avec enthousiasme de son costume et elle roula les yeux en souvenir de sa mauvaise foi.

Lorsque la salle de classe fut désertée, seul Malefoy, assis sur un bureau, tarda. Hermione lui sourit largement.

\- Après tout ce travail, nous sommes enfin le 31 octobre, dit-elle avec vigueur. J'ai tellement hâte de voir la tête des élèves quand ils verront tout ce que nous avons planifié pour eux!

Elle rangeait ses notes en chantonnant.

\- Je ne viendrai pas, annonça Malefoy.

\- Quoi?

Hermione s'était retournée vers lui et le fusillait du regard.

\- J'espère que j'ai mal entendu. J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne viendrais pas.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

\- Mais pourquoi? Tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas venir! Tu es un organisateur et en plus, c'est ton idée!

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise? Je n'ai pas de costume.

Une image bien nette d'un sac provenant de chez Gaichiffon rangé bien soigneusement en-dessous de son lit lui revint en mémoire.

\- Oh, je ne m'inquièterais pas pour ça, si j'étais toi, dit-elle sur un ton énigmatique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Je ne vais quand même pas me pointer dans la Grande Salle en robe de sorcier.

\- Tu as un costume, Malefoy. Tu me prends pour qui? J'ai tout prévu.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourrais-tu être plus précise?

\- J'ai été chez Gaichiffon lors de notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Et en quoi ça me concerne? Je ne vais pas porter ta robe.

\- Pas une robe, idiot. Je t'ai acheté un costume.

L'absence de réaction poussa Hermione à regarder le Serpentard. Ses yeux étaient plissés, comme s'il redoutait un piège quelconque.

\- Pourquoi aurais-tu fait ça?

\- Tu étais à Azkaban, et je me doutais bien que de participer à une fête costumée serait le cadet de tes soucis, alors j'ai pris l'initiative d'acheter un costume masculin. Au cas où.

\- Eh bien non merci. Pas question que je porte des franges ou quoique ce soit qui brille.

\- Le costume ne ressemble pas à ça.

\- Et je ne porterai pas de vert. Ah-ha. Je parie dix Gallions que le costume est vert.

Hermione croisa les bras, haussa le menton et fit une petite moue hautaine.

\- Pas du tout.

Sa réponse laissa Malefoy sans réaction.

\- Faisons cela : je t'apporte le costume et tu en fais ce que tu veux, insista Hermione. Si tu l'aimes bien, porte-le et viens au bal. Si pour une raison totalement insensée tu l'abhorres, tu n'as qu'à ne pas venir.

\- J'ai franchement du mal à croire qu'il me plaira.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Ses notes en main, Hermione quitta la salle de réunion en empruntant le plus court chemin pour se rendre à la tour des Gryffondor. Elle était d'humeur badine en songeant à l'allure que Malefoy aurait dans le costume qu'elle lui avait acheté car elle savait qu'il l'aimerait. Une petite partie d'elle-même craignait toutefois qu'il décide tout compte fait de ne pas venir. En ce moment, il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami.

En allant chercher le costume qu'elle avait acheté pour Malefoy, elle croisa Harry et Ron, dans la salle commune, qui travaillaient sur ce qu'elle crut être leur devoir d'histoire de la magie – lequel elle avait terminé la journée même où il avait été annoncé par le professeur Binns. Tous les deux semblaient sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux et Hermione prit un malin plaisir à ignorer leurs souffrances. Elle récupéra le sac de Gaichiffon qu'elle avait glissé sous son lit et repartit sans adresser un seul mot à quiconque.

Elle et Malefoy se rejoignirent dans la Grande Salle, laquelle avait été pratiquement vidée. Les tables avaient été rangées pour faire place à de plus petites, circulaires. Les membres du conseil étudiant et les professeurs volontaires discutaient par petits groupes, certains en pointant à gauche, d'autres à droite. Hermione vit Terry Boot faire un geste suggérant une explosion, ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Les élèves qui n'avaient pas rapport avec l'organisation de la fête quittaient peu à peu la salle, découragés par l'absence de sièges et le bordel généré par les décorations à installer. Bientôt, Hermione recommanda de fermer les portes de la Grande Salle afin de garder l'effet de surprise.

Une fois enfermés, l'activité devint beaucoup plus grande. Hermione avait déjà délégué les tâches à chacun des membres du comité. Or, elle garda un œil sur Terry Boot, lequel parlait très bas avec Justin Finch-Fletchley. Elle pouvait sentir le mauvais tour depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Et puis? Je peux voir ce costume, maintenant?

Son attention prise par le Serdaigle, Hermione ne porta pas attention à Malefoy. Elle leva l'index pour lui signaler d'attendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de fabriquer, ces deux-là? demanda Hermione.

\- Qui?

\- Terry et Justin… J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Ça sent le tour à la Weasley.

Hermione s'approcha des deux délinquants d'un pas rapide et se pressa davantage lorsqu'elle vit l'un d'eux s'empresser de ranger quelque chose derrière son dos.

\- Hé! Ho! Qu'est-ce que vous avez là?

\- Rien! Pourquoi?

Terry était droit comme un piquet. Justin se défila à toute vitesse.

\- Je vous ai vus, tous les deux… Qu'est-ce que vous cachez? Ne vous avisez surtout pas de gâcher cette soirée! Montre-moi ce que tu caches, Terry!

\- Je ne cache rien, je te dis!

\- J'espère que tu ne me mens pas… Tu sais que je suis préfète-en-chef. Je pourrais te donner une retenue.

Mais Terry s'obstinait à rester muet. Il haussa même les sourcils pour la narguer.

\- Dans ce cas, je te prierais de retourner au travail. Tu étais en charge de quoi? (Elle jeta un œil à sa liste.) Du banquet. T'es-tu déjà rendu aux cuisines pour donner le menu aux elfes de maison?

\- Je m'y rendais justement.

À toute vitesse, Terry disparut en direction des cuisines, laissant Hermione perplexe et angoissée.

\- Il faudra peut-être que tu songes à t'amuser dans toute cette histoire, proposa Malefoy.

\- Je vais m'amuser lorsque je serai assurée que tout va se dérouler comme prévu.

\- Et puis quoi s'il y a quelques explosions? C'est le jour d'Halloween. Des tours seront joués, c'est garanti.

Hermione lança un regard meurtrier au Serpentard.

\- Nous avons passé énormément de temps à organiser cet évènement. Je serai furieuse si jamais « il y a quelques explosions ». J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu vas faire un coup!

\- Pas moi, mais eux, c'est assuré. (Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa.) Bon, tu m'as assigné à quelle tâche?

\- La scène… L'orchestre ne devrait pas tarder.

Sa voix était sans tonus, comme si tous ses espoirs avaient été jetés à l'eau.

\- Très bien, je me charge d'aller installer la scène, annonça Malefoy en s'éloignant. Et toi, cesse de t'en faire avec ces détails.

\- Hermione! cria Romilda Vane, laquelle était empêtrée dans des mètres et des mètres de tissu rouge. Je ne crois pas que Tissard et Brodette nous ait envoyé des nappes de bonne taille…

\- Ce sont les rideaux, Romilda, déclara Hermione. C'est moi qui ai passé la commande, alors je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a aucune erreur.

Romilda la fusilla du regard et réussit tant bien que mal à s'extirper du nœud de tissu dans lequel elle s'était coincée.

L'heure suivante, Hermione déambula dans la Grande Salle pour s'assurer que tout était exécuté à la perfection et bientôt, une idée générale de l'aménagement de la salle fut disponible. Le professeur Flitwick avait ensorcelé le plancher afin qu'il soit recouvert de dalles noires et blanches. Quant au plafond magique, Neville s'était chargé de demandé aux plus beaux sujets des tableaux de Poudlard de le recouvrir afin d'imiter ceux des grandes constructions de la Renaissance. En plein centre, un candélabre majestueux volait toutefois la vedette ; il était pratiquement de la taille du carrosse de Beauxbâtons. McGonagall avait métamorphosé plus d'une vingtaine d'armures grises et rouillées en personnages gracieux couverts de peinture dorée. Chacune d'elles marchait en rang en se consultant pour décider de leur position et la directrice dut intervenir lorsque deux d'entre elles se mirent à se bousculer en menaçant de renverser le professeur Trelawney. Celle-ci était trop distraite par une soudaine vision pour faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

\- Oh non, non, non… souffla-t-elle. Quelque chose de terrible va gâcher cette soirée…

Tout le monde connaissait l'aversion d'Hermione pour la divination, pourtant pour la première fois de sa vie elle passa à deux doigts de suivre le professeur Trelawney pour la questionner sur la nature de sa vision. Le comportement de Terry Boot ne présageait rien de bon et les paroles empreintes de mystère du professeur acheva de la convaincre que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire au courant de la soirée. Or, sa dignité l'emporta sur ses appréhensions et plutôt que de céder, elle s'approcha à nouveau de Romilda, qui avait savamment installé les épais rideaux aux gigantesques fenêtres de la Grande Salle.

\- C'est du beau travail, commenta froidement Hermione.

\- Je sais, répondit Romilda en levant son menton proéminent.

Dédaigneuse, Hermione s'éloigna au travers des tables superbement dressées. C'était les sœurs Patil qui s'étaient occupées de les décorer et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation admirative en contemplant leur travail. Par contre, son expression changea du tout au tout lorsqu'elle s'avisa des fleurs en centre de table.

\- Oh, Hermione, lança précipitamment Padma, ne t'inquiète pas pour les Géraniums Dentus ; ils ont été stupéfixés.

Rassurée, Hermione poursuivit son inspection jusqu'au fond de la salle où se trouvait la scène. Malefoy s'y trouvait encore, maintenant accompagné de Neville. Les deux garçons discutaient vivement en esquissant des gestes qui simulaient des angles complexes, comme si aucun conflit ne les avait jamais complètement opposés auparavant. Attendrie par la scène, Hermione les observa en silence – ou plutôt : elle observa Malefoy.

Son visage dégageait de la sérénité. En fait, il était beau, tout simplement.. Gênée par sa constatation, Hermione sentit une chaleur lui monter aux joues et son estomac lui jouer quelques petits tours, ce qui s'accentua davantage lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Elle fit alors mine de s'intéresser à sa liste.

\- Et puis, Hermione, comment trouves-tu la scène? demanda Neville.

Celui-ci, les manches retroussées sur ses avant-bras, s'était approché.

\- Vous faites du très beau travail, commenta-t-elle sur un ton professionnel. Dis-moi, Neville… C'est toi qui as proposé ton aide à Malefoy?

\- Oui. Il était très distrait et a failli faire plusieurs accidents avec son sortilège de locomotion, alors j'ai proposé de l'aider. Au départ, il a catégoriquement refusé mais au final, tout se passe bien.

\- Il était distrait?

\- Oui… Il regardait dans tous les sens, comme s'il… (Son visage lunaire s'éclaircit, comme s'il comprenait enfin.) En fait, je crois qu'il te regardait, Hermione.

Le visage de la jeune femme vira au rouge brique.

\- Neville! C'est complètement stupide, ce que tu dis!

\- Je sais distinguer un garçon qui a un béguin quand j'en vois un… Je le sais parce que j'agis de la même façon quand Hannah Abbot est tout près…

\- Londubat! lança Malefoy. Cette scène ne se montera pas toute seule!

Neville haussa les épaules et retourna auprès de Malefoy qui lui lança un regard à la dérobée. Hermione sentait son cœur se débattre dans sa poitrine, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Elle fit volteface pour cacher au Serpentard son teint cramoisi et fila à l'opposé de la Grande Salle.

La salle fut prête à recevoir ses invités une heure plus tard, mais la fête ne commençait qu'à dix-huit heures. Les travailleurs profitèrent donc d'une longue pause pour se dégourdir avant d'enfiler leur plus joli costume. Une fois que les points sur la liste d'Hermione furent tous biffés, elle rangea ses feuilles de parchemin et mit son cerveau en veille. Un à un, les travailleurs quittèrent la Grande Salle pour vaquer à leurs occupations, mais une fois de plus Malefoy flânait, les mains dans les poches.

En le voyant errer lentement, Hermione songea à ce que Neville lui avait dit plus tôt. Son hypothèse était-elle un produit de son imagination ou Malefoy avait-il vraiment un béguin sur elle? Elle se surprit à rougir de nouveau en y songeant. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, mais elle ne détestait pas l'idée d'être l'objet de son intérêt.

\- J'ai jeté un œil au costume.

Hermione sursauta en entendant sa voix aussi proche. Elle rougit une nouvelle fois, comme si elle avait craint qu'il n'entende ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien du tout. Alors, le costume? Tu l'aimes?

\- Il est pas mal.

\- Tu vas venir, alors, n'est-ce pas?

\- Depuis quand connais-tu mes gouts?

Ensemble, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle en marchant côte-à-côte.

\- Je ne connais pas tes gouts, dit-elle d'une drôle de voix. J'ai simplement choisi en fonction de… de… de tes couleurs, quoi.

\- De mes couleurs? répéta Malefoy avec perplexité.

\- Tes cheveux, Malefoy, s'impatienta Hermione. Ta peau, tes yeux. Tes couleurs, enfin!

\- C'est bon, ne t'énerve pas.

\- Je ne suis pas énervée.

Il la bouscula amicalement d'un coup d'épaule.

\- Tu es vraiment à cran aujourd'hui, tu sais ça?

\- C'est Terry Boot qui m'embête…

\- Encore cette crainte que quelque chose ne se déroule pas comme prévu? Granger…

\- Oui, je sais, c'est Halloween…

Machinalement, leurs pas les menèrent jusqu'au parc. La température était frisquette mais les rayons du soleil dégageaient une grande chaleur, aussi Hermione ne sentit pas le besoin de se couvrir davantage. Le sol irrégulier était très dur sous leurs pieds malgré l'épais matelas de feuilles mortes.

Ils se rendirent jusqu'au lac où plusieurs groupes d'élèves se trouvaient déjà, repérèrent un endroit submergé de soleil et s'y installèrent. En catimini, Hermione regarda Malefoy tandis qu'il jouait distraitement avec une feuille sèche en la déchirant entre ses doigts. Il regardait au loin et le soleil pénétrait droit dans ses yeux, l'obligeant à les plisser jusqu'à les réduire à deux petites fentes. Le gris de ses prunelles brillait comme du verre.

\- Potter et Weasley, dit-il alors. Ils sont là.

Hermione regarda. En effet, de l'autre côté du lac étaient assis Ron, Harry et Ginny. Chacun d'eux lançait des regards dans leur direction fréquemment, un peu comme s'ils s'attendaient à recevoir une salutation de la main.

\- Je vais partir, ajouta Malefoy en faisant mine de se lever. J'ai des trucs à faire, de toute façon…

\- Quoi? (Elle saisit son bras pour le retenir.) Non, reste avec moi.

\- Tu ne préfères pas qu'ils ne nous voient pas ensemble?

\- Je m'en balance royalement, Malefoy. Tu es mon ami et ils n'auront rien à dire là-dessus.

Malefoy se rassit et Hermione le vit sourire, ce qui la fit sourire à son tour.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu? demanda-t-elle.

\- Et toi, pourquoi souris-tu?

\- Je l'ai demandé d'abord.

Il sourit de plus bel, et son sourire devint vrai, sincère. Le rythme cardiaque d'Hermione s'accéléra.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules. (Il regarda de l'autre côté du lac.) Je pense à ce que j'ai vécu, à ce que j'ai été par le passé et à ce que j'ai fait. J'ai été une personne horrible. (Il se mit à arracher des brindilles d'un air distrait. Il souriait encore mais avec amertume.) Et voilà que j'ai cette opportunité qui se présente à moi. Cette dernière chance. McGonagall me tire d'Azkaban et me revoilà à Poudlard pour une dernière année, ami avec Hermione Granger.

Un coup de vent balaya le terrain et un amas de feuilles aux couleurs du coucher de soleil traversa leur intimité. En même temps, Malefoy tourna enfin la tête pour regarder son interlocutrice. Celle-ci avait tiqué en l'entendant prononcer son prénom.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment interpréter cette remarque, répondit Hermione, mi-amusée, mi-piquée.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Enfin, pour moi. Pour toi, je n'en sais rien.

\- Moi non plus, je ne le sais pas encore.

Le sourire mourut sur ses lèvres de Malefoy mais Hermione le regardait avec une tendresse amicale qui acheva de le rassurer.

\- Est-ce que ta situation t'inquiète encore?

\- Plus maintenant… Soyons réalistes : je ne serai jamais comme toi, Granger – je ne suis en rien un élève modèle. Mais je fais d'incroyables efforts pour me faire tout petit et je crois que McGonagall le voit. Je n'irai pas à Azkaban. J'en ai beaucoup trop peur pour jouer avec le feu.

Hermione observa la façon dont le vent jouait dans ses cheveux pâles. À ce moment précis, tout dans son être témoignait d'une sérénité qui la poignait ; ses traits relâchés, sa posture décontractée, sa prédisposition à communiquer… Malefoy vivait une période extrêmement difficile, pourtant elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu. Elle songea à la Pensine et au rôle majeur qu'elle avait joué dans son bienêtre. Quel garçon brisé trouverait-elle si la Pensine n'avait pas été sa bouée de secours?

Elle regarda en direction du groupe de Gryffondor et observa l'attitude de Ron, lequel, tourmenté par la mort d'un de ses frères, était devenu un étranger. En effet, jusqu'où les pouvoirs d'une Pensine s'étendaient? Jusqu'à quel point un sorcier pouvait choisir d'y entreposer toutes ses plus sinistres pensées, au risque d'altérer son identité jusqu'à la dépersonnalisation? Est-ce que Ron redeviendrait lui-même s'il avait lui aussi accès à une Pensine?

Mais l'éventualité de retrouver son meilleur ami ne la charmait pas autant que celle de garder Malefoy à ses côtés. Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione s'en extirpa et l'observa à la dérobée. Elle n'était pas bête ; elle reconnaissait les effets que ses entrailles subissaient lorsqu'elle regardait Malefoy.

Or, elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée d'éprouver une si grande affection envers une personne aussi endommagée que Ron.

* * *

Alors voilà, ce chapitre-ci était un chapitre de transition. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui se passe mais je l'ai trouvé essentiel pour installer les petits papillons que Drago et Hermione ressentent.

Le prochain chapitre sera posté mardi prochain, comme d'habitude, et il sera chargé en événements! Il s'intitule "Au bal masqué"...

Que pensez-vous de l'amitié naissante entre Drago et Neville? D'après vous, Drago va-t-il se présenter au bal masqué? Croyez-vous que Terry Boot cache vraiment quelque chose et que la vision de Trelawney va se produire? Laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me faire part de vos impressions!


	8. Au bal masqué

Salut à vous, fidèles lecteurs! Voici mes réponses à vos commentaires :

 **Berenice :** La réponse à ta première interrogation est ici! C'est un chapitre joyeux, mais attends de voir le prochain... Merci pour ton commentaire!

 **Swangranger :** Hé bien je suis enchantée que tu aies aimé mon "chapitre de transition" hahaha! Tu devrais quand même apprécier davantage celui-ci. Laisse-moi savoir ton avis dans un commentaire! Merci une fois de plus pour ton assiduité!

 **WindGardium :** Tu y es presque avec tes suppositions! Je ne révèle aucun punch en mentionnant que Ron sera un problème pour le couple (c'est toujours le cas), mais il y en aura un autre aussi... En ce qui concerne Ron, j'ai vraiment hâte de vous faire lire ce que je lui réserve. Hihihi. Merci encore pour le temps que tu mets à poster de belles reviews!

 **Heywah-fiction :** Je te l'accorde, mes chapitres sont courts. Dans mes fics précédentes, je faisais toujours des chapitres de 5000 mots et je me suis dit en commençant celle-ci, j'essaierais quelque chose de différent. Au début, c'était parfait au niveau de l'écriture (ça m'évitait de remplir les trous avec des mots vides), mais au final tu n'as pas tort, c'est réellement trop court. C'est pourquoi suite à la relecture de ce chapitre-ci, j'ai ajouté un bon 400 mots. C'est pas énorme, mais c'est ça de plus! En ce qui concerne le cliché du bal dans les Dramione, je t'invite à lire mon petit commentaire en fin de chapitre pour justifier quelques petites choses...

Merci aussi à ceux qui s'abonnent et ajoutent ma fic dans leurs favoris!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

 _La dernière chance_

Chapitre 8 – Au bal masqué

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? s'écria Hermione en s'avisant du troupeau qui faisait le pied-de-grue en face du portrait de la grosse dame. Poussez-vous un peu, je suis préfète-en-chef!

Les Gryffondor impatients s'écartèrent pour faire place à Hermione. Il était plus de dix-huit heures et tout le monde attendait impatiemment d'aller revêtir leur costume afin de participer à la fête d'Halloween.

Neville, qui était occupé à supplier la grosse dame de les laisser passer, fit volteface et se rua sur elle.

\- Hermione! Enfin, te voilà… La grosse dame refuse de nous laisser passer!

\- Tu as encore oublié le mot de passe? C'est _Gobelbabil._

La grosse dame, qui avait les bras croisés et boudait, poussa un petit gloussement indigné en se retournant pour leur faire dos.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? s'indigna Hermione. _Gobelbabil,_ j'ai dit!

\- Je connais le mot de passe, Hermione, signala Neville sur un ton embarrassé. Elle refuse de nous laisser passer parce que… enfin, parce que…

\- Dites-lui, jeune insolent! s'exclama la grosse dame. Dites-lui à quel point vous m'avez manqué de respect!

\- Tu m'as mis en charge de demander à certains portraits de venir garnir le plafond de la Grande Salle, tu te souviens? lui rappela Neville. Eh bien…

\- Cet ostrogoth n'a même pas pris la peine de me le proposer à _moi!_ compléta la grosse dame en agitant ses bras flasques dans les airs. (Hermione roula les yeux.) Imaginez un peu ma surprise lorsque j'ai entendu le chevalier du Catogan, suivi de près de la moitié des portraits de ce château, clamer haut et fort sa quête! Quelle indignation en me sachant oubliée tel un détritus!

Neville allait répliquer quelque chose mais Hermione l'interrompit en l'écartant derrière elle. Tout le monde derrière elle retenait son souffle.

\- Qui gardera notre salle commune si vous quittez votre poste, dites-moi?

Prise au dépourvu, la grosse dame pinça les lèvres en agitant son éventail pour chasser les rougeurs qui plaquaient maintenant ses joues grasses.

\- Oh, dit-elle simplement.

\- Maintenant, laissez-nous entrer, si vous le voulez bien. _Gobelbabil._

Au contentement général, le portrait bascula enfin pour laisser les Gryffondor passer.

L'activité dans la salle commune était si tonitruante qu'on aurait dit que c'était là que la fête avait lieu. Les garçons et les filles se rendirent directement dans leur dortoir, comme si le seul chemin à prendre était celui-là. Tout en écoutant les commentaires excités de ses camarades, Hermione sortit avec précaution le costume qu'elle s'était procurée chez Gaichiffon et sourit fièrement. Elle l'avait placé tout au fond de sa valise afin de s'assurer qu'il ne prenne pas de mauvais plis et elle voyait maintenant qu'il était tout aussi beau, sinon plus, que le jour où elle l'avait acheté.

Une fois revêtit, chacune des filles du dortoir vint à ses côtés pour complimenter son allure. Hermione rayonnait en remerciant chacune d'entre elles. Ayant toujours porté des vêtements très sobres, elle avait mis le paquet pour la fête d'Halloween.

C'était une robe peu conventionnelle, coupée au niveau du genou à l'avant mais trainante à l'arrière. Une épaisse crinoline faisait bouffer la jupe sur le devant, offrant l'occasion au tissu satiné de briller au moindre mouvement. Le corsage baleiné était muni d'une multitude de plumes au niveau du bustier, de formes et de tailles différentes. Elles pointaient vers l'extérieur et certaines étaient si grandes qu'elles étaient même visibles de dos. Sa couleur était indéfinissable ; brillante, elle était tantôt noire, tantôt vert émeraude ou bleu lapis. Les plus grandes plumes étaient celles d'un paon.

\- Hermione, tu es splen-dide, s'exclama Parvati en touchant le tissu comme si elle craignait qu'il ne se désagrège sous son contact.

\- J'ai vu cette robe chez Gaichiffon mais j'ai trouvé qu'elle faisait tape-à-l'œil… commenta Lavande Brown. Je regrette tellement, elle est magnifique…

\- Et ton masque? demanda une fille qu'elle crut être Natalie McDonald, une fille en quatrième année.

Hermione attacha son masque sous les regards avides de ses camarades et rougit lorsqu'elles poussèrent toutes une exclamation d'émerveillement.

\- Je n'ai pas trop l'air ridicule? demanda Hermione, gênée, en tournant sur elle-même.

Le masque était noir et simple : ne recouvrant que la moitié supérieure de son visage, il imitait des yeux en amande et un petit nez en forme de bec d'aigle couvrait le sien.

\- Tu es clairement la plus jolie d'entre nous, affirma Lavande.

\- Oh, arrête, minauda Hermione. Ce n'est pas un concours de beauté après tout, non? Vous êtes toutes ravissantes.

Mais Lavande avait raison : même si toutes les filles étaient franchement jolies, c'était elle qui possédait le plus beau look.

En sortant du dortoir en compagnie des jumelles Patil et de Lavande Brown, elle tomba nez à nez avec Ginny, qui attendait près du foyer en se poudrant le nez. Cette dernière la détailla des pieds à la tête et lui accorda un petit sourire gêné.

\- Tu es vraiment belle, lui dit-elle.

\- Merci. Toi aussi.

La rouquine portait une robe très longue avec un haut collet rigide. La vérité était qu'Hermione ne trouvait pas son costume très harmonieux mais le malaise à se retrouver face à face avec Ginny l'avait poussée à la complimenter afin de désamorcer la situation.

\- J'attends Harry, ajouta Ginny. Nous y allons ensemble, mais Ron a décidé de rester ici. J'ignore où il est, en fait. Tu veux que nous nous y rendions tous en même temps?

\- Je suis attendue par le conseil étudiant, mentit Hermione. Nous nous verrons plus tard.

Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie mais Ginny l'arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Hermione… Harry et moi voulions attendre d'être ensemble pour te parler mais puisque tu es là… Je suis désolée. Je suis franchement désolée. Pour tout ce qui est arrivé.

Satisfaite de ses excuses, Hermione lui sourit.

\- À plus tard, Ginny.

La fête battait son plein lorsqu'elle fit irruption dans la Grande Salle. Des cris et des rires fusaient de partout. Hermione poussa un rire ahuri en admirant tous ces costumes incroyables devant elle. Un cocktail de formes, de textures et de couleurs lui en mettait plein la vue. Certains étaient élégants comme un bal l'aurait d'ordinaire requis mais d'autres, dont l'aspect effrayant de la fête d'Halloween leur était sûrement plus important, avaient opté pour un costume ou un masque plus glauque – avec des clous dans la tête, un œil manquant ou une mâchoire inférieure arrachée. L'important était qu'ils avaient tous fait un effort pour venir déguisés et que Malefoy n'aurait pu choisir un meilleur thème pour satisfaire plusieurs centaines d'élèves à la fois.

À sa pensée, Hermione étira le coup dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir mais comme la Grande Salle était noire de monde, elle pouvait aussi bien tenter de trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Elle marcha au travers de la foule, recevant de tout bord tout côté des compliments sur son apparence. À chaque fois, elle penchait la tête en guise de remerciement afin que sa voix ne trahisse pas son identité ; car même ses cheveux, lesquels lui étaient caractéristiques, avaient été disciplinés. Ses nombreux frisotis avaient été bouclés et relevés sur le sommet de son crâne en laissant plusieurs d'entre eux pendre.

\- Hermione, c'est toi?

À la fois déçue et surprise de s'être fait reconnaitre, Hermione pivota en direction de la voix.

\- Neville? Ce que tu es chic!

Neville portait un costume trois-pièces dont le veston était une queue-de-pie. Blanc et noir, c'était un look très classique.

\- Et toi, ce que tu es ravissante! J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaitre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a vendue?

\- J'étais avec toi chez Gaichiffon lorsque tu as acheté ta robe…

Hermione rigola en se remémorant sa visite et ensemble, ils déambulèrent dans la Grande Salle en contemplant le résultat de leurs durs labeurs.

Dans une zone délimitée, quelques jeux amusants étaient à la disposition des élèves. Au moment où ils passèrent devant, Zacharias Smith essayait de croquer dans une pomme munie de nageoires dans un bassin rempli de potion d'Hilarité et Millicent Bulstrode jetait des sorts de stupéfixion sur des lutins de Cornouailles (« Stupéfixez dix lutins de Cornouailles en trois minutes et obtenez un certificat-cadeau de vingt-cinq Mornilles chez Honeydukes! »). Plus loin, l'orchestre jouait une pièce musicale entrainante et certains élèves plus dégourdis dansaient avec entrain. Neville passa à deux doigts de recevoir un coup de coude dans le ventre, mais en tentant de l'éviter, il renversa Terry Boot qui passait derrière. Celui-ci avait encore le même air conspirateur que lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris en train de parler avec Justin Finch-Fletchley. Hermione le regarda partir non sans suspicion et poursuivit sa petite promenade.

Le buffet avait été installé sur une table pivotante à plusieurs étages. Pommes de terre rôties, légumes grillés, petits pains à l'ail, côtelettes de porc et rosbif juteux dégageaient un parfum enchanteur. À chaque fois que quelqu'un prenait une part de tourte aux rognons, une nouvelle la remplaçait aussitôt. Un peu plus loin, une deuxième table présentait des desserts de toutes sortes : des éclairs au chocolat s'empilaient dangereusement, des tartes à la citrouille, des fruits frais et plusieurs saveurs de glace maintenues au frais par une neige enchantée. En passant tout près, Hermione prit une fraise brillante et y croqua à pleines dents.

Une heure passa sans qu'elle n'aperçoive Malefoy et bientôt, elle crut qu'il avait tout compte fait décidé de rester seul. Déçue, elle proposa de danser à Neville afin de se changer les idées.

\- M-moi, danser…? bredouilla Neville.

\- J'ai aperçu Hannah tantôt, fit remarquer Hermione. Il faut bien que tu te pratiques un peu avant de l'inviter à danser, non?

Ragaillardi par ses paroles, Neville l'entraina sur la piste de danse et suivit les indications d'Hermione quant à la façon de tenir sa partenaire ; une valse gaie venait de débuter. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de connaissances en matière de danse mais elle avait vu suffisamment de film d'époque pour avoir une petite idée de la façon à prendre pour ne pas avoir l'air trop ridicule.

Neville s'avéra être un assez bon danseur après tout et rapidement elle oublia l'absence de Malefoy. Elle riait ouvertement, épatée par les talents de son ami. Celui-ci la faisait tourner dans tous les sens. L'air passait dans sa jupe et ses boucles ; elle avait l'impression de flotter. Une main sur son épaule et l'autre dans la sienne, elle se sentait comme une duchesse, à plus forte raison qu'ils étaient la cible de tous les regards. À plusieurs reprises ils se marchèrent sur les pieds mais ils s'amusaient tellement qu'ils ne firent qu'en rire.

À la toute fin du morceau, les spectateurs applaudirent gaiement, mais au moment où elle allait faire un salut, elle reconnut dans la foule le costume qu'elle avait acheté pour Malefoy et son cœur rata un bond. Son costume gris était une sorte de long manteau aux longues manches bouffantes fermé par une épaisse ceinture de tissu. Le manteau était muni d'un grand capuchon, si grand qu'il baillait largement. En-dessous, un foulard bleu acier savamment noué couvrait sa gorge. Son visage était partiellement recouvert par un masque au très long nez mais elle le reconnut aussitôt par son sourire.

La foule s'était dispersée mais Malefoy s'approcha d'Hermione et de Neville. Haletante, Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraitre trop contente.

\- Beau spectacle, commenta Malefoy.

\- Merci! s'exclama Neville, légèrement essoufflé. Ernie, c'est toi?

\- C'est Malefoy, corrigea Hermione, les joues rosies.

\- Malefoy? Ton costume est stupéfiant!

Malefoy fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement.

\- Hermione, cette danse m'a électrisé, s'écria Neville, surexcité. Je vais aller inviter Hannah à danser dès maintenant. À plus tard!

Il détala à toute vitesse sous le regard amusé d'Hermione.

Laissée seule en compagnie de Malefoy, elle croisa son regard. Ses yeux gris clair étaient frappants au travers des petits trous de son masque.

\- Comment tu m'as reconnue? demanda Hermione d'une voix timide.

\- Tout le monde ne parle que de ton costume, répondit Malefoy. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de mal à te trouver.

Hermione baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire et ajusta ses longs gants noirs au niveau du coude pour se donner une contenance.

\- Le tien te va à merveille, en tout cas, dit-elle. On dirait que j'ai fait un bon choix.

\- On dirait bien. Ton costume aussi est un excellent choix. Tu es… C'est beau.

Gênée par son compliment, elle se sentit s'empourprer avec violence. Désireuse de chasser sa gêne, elle s'empressa de changer de sujet :

\- Qui aurait cru que Neville était si doué pour la danse? Il était beaucoup plus adroit que moi… Et toi, sais-tu danser?

\- Un peu.

Ne s'étant pas attendue à une réponse positive, Hermione dévisagea avec stupéfaction.

\- Tu _danses?_

\- Un peu. À peine. Je connais quelques pas. Mes parents organisaient régulièrement ce genre de soirée au manoir. C'est pourquoi cette idée m'est venue à l'esprit : c'est quelque chose de… familier. Et en plus, j'ai un masque, alors personne ne me reconnait.

\- Je serais bien curieuse de voir ça.

Malefoy fit une petite moue qu'Hermione interpréta comme un « tu peux toujours rêver ».

\- Je suis assoiffée, signala Hermione en se dirigeant vers le bar à jus.

Malefoy la suivit de près et ils se servirent un verre de jus pétillant à la grenade dans une longue flute. En trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide froid, elle fit mine de s'intéresser aux élèves dans les alentours pour ne pas installer de malaise entre eux. Elle remarqua qu'ils agissaient comme des enfants hyperactifs : ils étaient très bruyants et même un peu hébétés, comme s'ils avaient reçu un coup à la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils en les regardant agir.

Soudain, une tierce personne se joignit à eux.

\- Voulez-vous un petit tonique dans votre breuvage? chuchota le garçon vêtu d'un habit aux couleurs criardes.

\- Un tonique? demanda Hermione.

Le garçon sortit une bouteille très caractéristique de sa poche : c'était du whisky Pur Feu. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent démesurément. Les élèves n'étaient pas hébétés ils étaient éméchés!

 _\- Au nom de Merlin!_ s'offusqua-t-elle. (D'un geste vif, elle arracha le masque du délinquant : c'était Justin Finch-Fletchley.) Justin! De l' _alcool?_ Ça ne va pas, la tête! Nous sommes dans une école!

\- Hé! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix paniquée.

Justin reprit son masque à toute vitesse tandis qu'Hermione écartait le sien pour lui afficher son identité. Son visage se décomposa à la seconde.

\- Tu vas me suivre jusqu'à McGonagall, Justin! C'est complètement inacceptable! Il y a des gamins, ici!

\- Granger.

Malefoy était intervenu. Hermione tourna vivement la tête pour l'interroger du regard.

\- C'est Halloween, justifia-t-il d'un air amusé. Visiblement, il cible les gens à qui il le propose.

D'un geste tout naturel, Malefoy tendit sa flute en direction de Justin pour l'inviter à y verser du whisky, mais le fautif, l'air hagard, attendait visiblement l'autorisation de la préfète-en-chef avant d'agir.

\- Tu plaisantes? murmura Hermione d'un air sévère. Tu ne peux pas… Imagine si tu te fais prendre?

\- Verse, ordonna Malefoy à Justin, et celui-ci s'exécuta sans cesser de regarder Hermione avec crainte. Et mets-en un peu dans celle de mon amie. Elle a drôlement besoin de se détendre.

Hermione ne broncha pas lorsque Justin versa de l'alcool dans son verre mais son visage exprimait une extrême réticence. Elle fixait Malefoy avec gravité.

\- Je n'aurai pas de problème, n'est-ce pas? geignit Justin.

\- Va-t'en maintenant, somma Hermione sans le regarder, et je prétendrai ne pas t'avoir vu. (Elle saisit le bras de Justin qui poussa un petit couinement.) Sois-plus-discret.

Celui-ci détala comme un lièvre.

En colère, Hermione donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule de Malefoy.

\- À quoi joues-tu? susurra-t-elle. C'est exactement le genre de situation qui pourrait te mettre dans l'eau chaude!

\- De quoi tu parles? Je me suis simplement servi un verre de jus à la grenade dans lequel quelqu'un avait déjà versé du whisky sans prévenir quiconque. (Il prit une lampée sous le regard écarquillé de la préfère-en-chef.) C'est délicieux.

Son regard se promenait autour d'elle avec fébrilité, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'un professeur surgisse de nulle part pour les accuser d'un délit impardonnable.

\- Allez Granger… l'implora Malefoy. Tu es majeure, non? Tu crois que tu vas complètement perdre la tête avec un tout petit verre? (Hermione restait obstinément immobile.) Tu sais quoi? Ne bois que celui-là et tu auras le droit à une surprise.

\- Une surprise?

\- Tu ne sauras ce qu'elle est que lorsque tu auras bu ton satané verre.

Encouragée par la curiosité, Hermione prit une première gorgée de son jus alcoolisé et grimaça en poussant un gémissement.

\- Mille Gorgones, ce que c'est fort!

 _\- Shhht!_ siffla Malefoy, amusé. Sois plus discrète!

\- Je n'y peux rien, se lamenta-t-elle. Justin a mis énormément de… tu-sais-quoi dans mon verre.

Le temps qu'ils boivent leur premier verre, le duo déambula jusqu'à la zone de jeux. Sa tête tanguait déjà doucement, un peu comme si elle avait tourné sur elle-même à plusieurs reprises pour s'étourdir. À un moment, elle se surprit même à saisir le bras de Malefoy pour s'assurer qu'elle ne paraisse pas grisée d'un point de vue extérieur.

\- Ça va? s'enquit-il en souriant.

\- C'est très bon, dit-elle en ignorant la question. Rappelle-moi pourquoi je bois ce poison?

\- Il y aura une surprise à la fin.

\- Ah oui, bon.

Bientôt, Hermione but la dernière gorgée de son verre. Ils s'étaient assis à une table inoccupée et Malefoy observait le déroulement de la soirée les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Vivifiée par l'alcool, elle contemplait son cavalier avec affection.

\- Tu te souviens de la fois où tu as vu mon soutien-gorge?

Hermione vit le peu de peau visible sur le visage de Malefoy virer au rouge.

\- Oui… Pourquoi?

\- Ça, c'était gênant.

\- Pourquoi en reparles-tu, alors?

\- C'est une excellente question.

Malefoy la regardait avec un mélange d'inconfort et d'amusement. Une petite moue aux lèvres, Hermione regardait les élèves danser.

\- J'ai la petite culotte agencée, aussi, révéla-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation. C'est un très bel ensemble. Tu en penserais la même chose, si tu le voyais.

\- Heu…

\- Pourrais-tu aller me chercher un autre breuvage, Malefoy? C'était drôlement bon.

\- Que dis-tu d'un verre d'eau?

Hermione lui décocha un regard ennuyé.

\- Je ne suis pas intolérante à l'alcool, tu sais.

\- Peut-être pas, mais tu es en train de me parler de tes sous-vêtements. Tu le sais, ça?

Indifférente, Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, plus tôt : c'est Halloween.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à entendre ce que tu serais prête à me révéler après un deuxième verre.

Une pièce musicale semblable à celle qui avait mené sa danse avec Neville débuta et Malefoy tapa des mains.

\- C'est le moment! Es-tu prête pour ta surprise?

\- Quelle surprise?

\- La surprise que… (Il soupira en roulant les yeux.) Laisse tomber. Suis-moi.

Malefoy se leva et prit doucement la main d'Hermione pour la guider vers la piste de danse et soudain, elle comprit ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Tu vas me faire danser? s'exclama-t-elle en gloussant. Ho-ho-ho!

\- Si tu ris de moi une seule fois, je te jure que je quitte la fête aussitôt, l'avertit Malefoy en se positionnant. Et ne dis surtout pas mon nom. S'il fallait que quelqu'un sache que je danse la valse…

Malgré l'attitude taquine d'Hermione, Malefoy débuta la danse. Légère comme l'air, elle se laissa guider d'une main de maitre sans cesser de regarder son cavalier. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui arracher son masque afin de mieux pouvoir le regarder – mais aussi parce qu'elle risquait de se faire crever un œil à tout instant à cause de son long nez. Trois autres couples dansaient la valse autour d'eux ; tous les autres à proximité regardaient les danseurs avec attention.

Jamais ils ne détournèrent leur regard de toute la durée de la pièce musicale. Hermione sentait son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine. Guidée par l'intensité du moment, elle serra l'emprise de sa main dans celle de Malefoy et celui-ci appliqua une plus grande pression sur sa taille. Elle allait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais la pièce se termina et ils cessèrent de tourner. La magie fut brisée tandis que des applaudissements déchiraient la quiétude de leur bulle.

* * *

La scène du bal n'est pas encore finie! Le prochain chapitre est une suite directe des événements de la fête d'Halloween, et je peux vous assurer que c'est précisément à partir de celui-là que les choses vont débouler à toute vitesse. Il s'intitulera "Dans la tête de Drago Malefoy"... Qu'est-ce que ça vous inspire?

Je tenais à vous remercier pour votre assiduité. Beaucoup de lecteurs plus timides s'abonnent sans laisser de commentaires et je tenais quand même à vous remercier une fois de plus pour votre support. Quand même, si jamais l'envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose vous vient, n'hésitez pas, hihihi.

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine!


	9. Dans la tête de Drago Malefoy

Salut à tous!

Je suis très contente de poster ce chapitre-ci, je l'ai énormément travaillé depuis sa première écriture au mois d'août. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi!

De mon côté, j'ai presque fini la rédaction de la fic. Il me reste seulement deux ou trois chapitres à écrire et j'angoisse car je veux que la fin soit à la hauteur de vos attentes! Trop souvent on lit des fics dont la fin laisse à désirer et je refuse que vous le pensiez. C'est pas évident écrire cette partie de l'histoire, heureusement j'ai beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire puisqu'ici, ce n'est que le neuvième chapitre! Hihihi!

Réponses aux reviews :

 **jrlovelivre :** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ma scène de bal, ici vient la suite! Dans ce chapitre-ci, elle sera un peu plus pimentée... ;)

 **Gigi :** Merci pour ta jolie review! Je fais de mon mieux pour conserver le caractère bien particulier de Drago, par contre il ne faut pas oublier les drames qui se produisent dans sa vie. Je ne crois pas qu'on reste la même personne lorsque nos parents meurent... Je fais de mon mieux! Merci encore!

 **luli123 :** Wow la review mortelle! D'abord, je suis énormément contente de te retrouver pour cette fic-ci! Oui, en effet, mes chapitres sont courts et c'est un commentaire que je reçois régulièrement. C'est pourquoi lors de mes relectures à partir de maintenant, je vais tâcher d'ajouter un peu de viande autour de l'os. Sinon, je suis surprise que tu me dises que tu aimes à ce point _L'exode des hostiles..._ C'était ma première et l'écriture est tellement maladroite... Je crois que je me suis énormément améliorée avec le temps, mais je suis vraiment contente que tu me dises que tu l'aies aimée! Quant à _Une leçon d'honneur,_ c'est vraiment une question de storyline... Je sais que j'avais beaucoup d'idées pour la suite mais elles se sont toutes envolées... En tout cas, merci énormément pour ton long commentaire que j'ai adoré lire! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci!

 **Petite-plume :** En fait, on m'a dit que mon résumé n'était pas à la hauteur du contenu de ma fic et j'ai été d'accord, alors oui, je l'ai changé dans l'espoir d'attirer plus de lecteurs hihihi. Merci pour ton commentaire, bonne lecture pour la suite!

 **Swangranger :** Merci ma chère! Pour le costume de Drago, j'imaginais une tenue à la Assassin's Creed... Pour Hermione, c'est sorti tout droit de mon imagination! Merci encore, bonne lecture!

 **Heywah-fiction :** Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir dit que mes chapitres étaient courts et je veux satisfaire mes loyaux lecteurs alors ça me fait plaisir d'écrire davantage! Ça me soulage que tu me dises que tu aimes ma scène de bal, j'angoissais un peu avec ton commentaire d'avant hahaha! La scène de bal c'est un classique et je voulais vraiment l'intégrer car au fond, je n'ai jamais dit que ma fic n'était pas cliché hahaha! Au moins, cette partie-ci sort un peu de l'ordinaire (je crois), alors j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Merci pour ta fidélité, j'attends toujours tes reviews avec impatience! :)

 **WindGardium :** Alors pour ton hypothèse, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai... J'espère que ce que tu liras sera encore mieux que ce à quoi tu pensais! Les complications s'en viennent rapidement, tu peux me faire confiance hihihi. Je te remercie très fort pour ton assiduité, je suis toujours contente de lire tes reviews! Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _La dernière chance_

Chapitre 9 – Dans la tête de Drago Malefoy

Hermione avait réclamé un moment pour aller se repoudrer le nez suite à la valse qu'elle avait dansée avec Malefoy mais en réalité, c'était d'un moment à l'écart pour se remettre de ses émotions dont elle avait besoin. Elle se sentait survoltée – mentalement, physiquement et surtout émotionnellement. Elle ignorait si c'était le costume de Malefoy qui la mettait dans cet état ou le whisky Pur Feu que Justin avait versé dans son verre mais elle sentait un besoin viscéral de faire _quelque chose_ par rapport à leur relation. La pensée d'un baiser la rendit presque fiévreuse mais pas même une bouteille entière de whisky Pur Feu n'aurait le pouvoir de lui donner suffisamment de courage pour faire une telle chose.

Face au miroir de la salle de toilettes des filles, Hermione se taponna le visage avec une serviette imbibée d'eau froide. Elle espérait que les effets abrutissants du whisky disparaitraient bientôt afin qu'elle puisse se comporter plus adéquatement. Aucune préfète-en-chef digne de ce nom n'aurait laissé quiconque distribuer de l'alcool à une fête scolaire – encore moins accepté d'en consommer.

L'eau glacée sur sa peau brulante n'était pas parvenue à la secouer, mais lorsqu'elle entendit une détonation en provenance de la Grande Salle, un éclair de lucidité la traversa en lui remettant les deux yeux en face des trous.

Appréhensive, elle grogna lentement, les dents serrées :

\- Dites-moi que je rêve.

Plusieurs explosions retentirent l'une à la suite de l'autre et elle sut que Terry Boot avait mis son plan à exécution. Dans l'intention de rejoindre la fête le plus rapidement possible pour mettre fin à ce spectacle indésirable, elle piqua un sprint vers la Grande Salle mais un essaim d'élèves, affolé par les artifices, en sortait au même moment en ayant pour effet de la ralentir. Bien décidée à limiter les dégâts, Hermione poussa un juron bien senti en jouant du coude et parvint à y pénétrer au bout d'une lutte acharnée.

L'impressionnant spectacle la cloua sur place.

Des dragons, des chimères et des cyclopes enflammés volaient dans les airs en créant de grandes bourrasques de vents. D'autres feux d'artifices éclatèrent bruyamment en écrivant des obscénités, et le feu prit dans un des grands rideaux si soigneusement installés par Romilda Vane. Des fusées pétaradaient tapageusement en faisant fuir les plus jeunes élèves. Quant à ceux qui avaient connu les jumeaux Weasley, ils reconnaissaient certainement les Feuxfous Fuseboum, techniquement inoffensifs – sauf quand ils créaient des incendies ou des émeutes.

\- Ce sont des Feuxfous Fuseboum! hurla Hermione à l'intention des élèves qui fuyaient la Grande Salle. Ils ne sont pas dangereux! Revenez! Revenez, la fête n'est pas finie!

Mais personne n'écoutait ses paroles car les créatures enflammées avaient doublé en nombre. D'un geste rageur, elle arracha son masque, le projeta un peu plus loin et sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche.

 _\- Stupéfix! Evanesco! Stupéfix!_

\- Non! Ne fais pas ça! s'écria un jeune garçon en se ruant sur elle. (Il enleva son masque et Hermione reconnut Terry Boot, l'auteur de cette catastrophe.) Ces sortilèges ne vont qu'empirer la situation!

En effet, les explosions étaient deux fois plus violentes et chaque artifice s'était décuplé. Un filtre rouge quasi-opaque couvrit sa vision.

\- Espèce d'abruti, Terry! ABRUTI! Quelle idée t'a passée par la tête de faire une telle chose? Ma fête est ruinée par ta faute! Tu vas me le payer!

Hermione voulut lui saisir le bras pour l'obliger à faire face à McGonagall mais celui-ci déguerpit à toute vitesse. Pas prête à en démordre, elle s'élança à sa poursuite au travers du tohubohu généré par l'apparition des Feuxfous Fuseboum.

Une voix puissante retentit alors en priant les élèves de quitter la Grande Salle le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à ce que l'ordre revienne. Hermione reconnut celle de McGonagall, amplifiée grâce au sortilège Sonorus. Sa colère grandit à un point tel qu'elle se mit à chahuter les gens sur son passage pour le faciliter. Elle suivit Terry jusqu'au bout de la pièce où se trouvaient des rideaux suspendus, comme pour dissimuler quelque chose. Terry traversa les rideaux, suivi de près par Hermione.

À sa grande surprise, elle ne vit que McGonagall derrière les draperies. La directrice était plongée dans des ténèbres artificielles, conférant à son visage impassible une inquiétante froideur. Un brouillard artificiel flottait au-dessus du sol, comme dans certains films d'horreur qu'elle avait déjà visionné avec ses parents.

\- Professeur McGonagall! cria Hermione, affolée. Avez-vous vu Terry Boot entrer? C'est lui le responsable de tout ce vacarme! Il faut l'arrêter!

Mais McGonagall ne fit pas un son, pas un geste pour démontrer qu'elle avait compris ce que lui avait dit son élève. On aurait dit une statue de cire. Debout, elle était droite comme un I et ses bras pendaient de chaque côté de son corps. Hermione fronça les sourcils face à son absence de réaction.

\- Professeur? M'avez-vous entendue? Vous sentez-vous bien? Terry Boot, il a…

\- Vous avez échoué.

Lentement, comme si son geste était exécuté par un marionnettiste amateur, McGonagall leva un document devant elle. Hermione reconnut très nettement, pour avoir vu celui de Percy Weasley lors de l'une de ses visites au Terrier, un bulletin d'A.S.P.I.C. Or, c'était son nom qui était inscrit dessus.

\- É-Échoué? couina-t-elle en faisant un pas devant.

\- Vous avez échoué vos A.S.P.I.C., miss Granger.

Ce fut comme si le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Tout son corps se mit à trembler furieusement.

\- C-Comment est-ce possible? Ils n'auront pas lieu avant la fin de l'année…

\- Vous avez échoué vos A.S.P.I.C., répéta McGonagall d'une voix blanche. Vous êtes donc condamnée à la prison d'Azkaban à vie.

Hermione comprit alors le phénomène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, pourtant elle ne réussit pas à se ressaisir. La respiration haletante, elle leva sa baguette magique et la tendit devant elle.

 _\- R-Riddikulus…_

\- Vous recevrez le Baiser du Détraqueur.

\- Non… _Riddikulus!_

Face à l'inefficacité de son sortilège, Hermione sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

De son autre main, McGonagall sortit alors un deuxième bulletin ; dessus, elle reconnut le nom de Drago Malefoy.

\- Vous avez échoué vos A.S.P.I.C., monsieur Malefoy. Vous êtes donc condamné à la prison à vie à Azkaban et vous recevrez le Baiser du Détraqueur.

 _\- Riddikulus!_ lança Hermione, toujours sans succès.

Malefoy apparut soudain à sa droite et Hermione, impuissante, s'écarta. L'Épouvantard changea de forme dans un claquement de fouet foudroyant : McGonagall devint Drago Malefoy, en toute simplicité, l'air misérable. Hermione dévisagea le véritable Malefoy sans comprendre tandis qu'il pointait sa baguette sur son double.

 _\- Riddikulus,_ fit Malefoy.

La tête du Drago Malefoy créé par l'Épouvantard gonfla alors, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la taille d'un ballon de plage et éclate en milliers de confettis. L'Épouvantard prit une forme indistincte et alla se claquemurer dans l'armoire qui se trouvait derrière, entrainant en même temps le brouillard avec lui comme dans un aspirateur. L'éclairage revint à la normale. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe de la présence d'un Épouvantard.

Le brouhaha était encore présent derrière les rideaux mais à en juger par son intensité, il ne devait presque plus y avoir d'élèves dans la Grande Salle. Hermione et Malefoy s'échangèrent un regard et ce dernier, comme s'il s'agissait du geste le plus naturel au monde, prit le poignet de la Gryffondor et l'entraina à l'extérieur.

En attendant que la Grande Salle ouvre à nouveau afin de permettre aux fêtards de poursuivre leurs activités, la plupart des élèves s'étaient regroupés dans les jardins. Hermione et Malefoy s'y trouvaient également, à l'écart de la foule, assis par terre dans la pénombre. La rumeur des conversations excitées était perceptible mais de leur position, il s'agissait plutôt d'un petit bruit de fond.

\- J'avais complètement oublié que nous avions installé un Épouvantard pour effrayer les gens, marmonna Hermione d'une voix absente.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, d'ailleurs?

\- Je courrais après Terry Boot. Le crétin. Je suis vraiment furieuse.

Pour démontrer sa colère, Hermione arracha une touffe d'herbes et la jeta un peu plus loin. Même si rien de dangereux ne s'était produit – l'incendie dans les rideaux avait été maitrisé par Flitwick –, elle avait du mal à croire que la Grande Salle avait été évacuée. Elle se sentait humiliée.

\- Il va subir les conséquences, lui assura Malefoy, et lorsque nous retournerons dans la Grande Salle, ce sera comme si rien ne s'était produit.

\- Je n'y retournerai pas. J'en ai assez et je suis fatiguée.

Pendant quelques minutes, ni un ni l'autre ne pipa mot. Hermione se sentait agressée par les hurlements de rire des élèves rassemblés plus loin qui imitaient les rugissements d'un dragon. Elle aurait voulu leur jeter un maléfice quelconque pour les faire taire ; de toute évidence, ce n'était pas eux qui avait passé plusieurs semaines à organiser la fête.

\- J'ai vu ce que l'Épouvantard t'a montré, avoua Malefoy.

\- Il n'y a rien de nouveau, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. En troisième année, l'Épouvantard dans la classe de Lupin m'a montré la même chose. J'ai une peur bleue de l'échec.

Soudain, elle se remémora l'instant où l'Épouvantard avait également montré le bulletin d'A.S.P.I.C. de Malefoy. Son cœur se débattit dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle luttait pour ne pas croiser son regard. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que Malefoy se trouvait déjà à ses côtés lorsque cette crainte s'était manifestée devant elle.

\- Oh, tu veux dire… Oui, ça. Eh bien quoi, tu es mon ami alors j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal. C'est tout.

\- C'est tout?

Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses prunelles métalliques semblaient vouloir percer son âme. La peur lui saisit alors les entrailles et elle voulut détaler à l'instant, faute de quoi elle baissa la tête.

\- Oui, c'est tout.

Le silence était inconfortable. Hermione ne se sentait plus très bien ; sa tête tournait et son estomac était à l'envers, comme si elle avait mangé quelque chose d'avarié. Elle regrettait amèrement de s'être laissée influencer à boire de l'alcool par Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tout à coup? demanda-t-il d'une voix percée par l'inquiétude et la déception. Plus tôt, tu étais si… Tu es distante.

\- Je suis fatiguée et en colère, voilà ce qui me prend, s'impatienta Hermione. Est-ce qu'une fille peut être contrariée parce qu'un crétin a gâché sa soirée? Nous avions tout planifié : de A à Z! Et voilà que tout est parti en fumée!

Malefoy se redressa aussitôt avec des gestes brusques et Hermione, alertée, l'imita tout en le dévisageant avec effarement. Toutes traces de colère s'étaient désormais effacées.

\- Où vas-tu?

\- Je vais me coucher. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai passé une belle soirée en ta compagnie, mais si tu considères que j'ai gâché la tienne, tu m'en vois navré et pour cette raison, je vais te laisser broyer du noir toute seule. Bonne nuit.

\- Non, attends! Je ne parlais pas te toi ; je parlais de Terry! S'il te plait, je ne voulais pas…

Mais le Serpentard n'écoutait plus rien. Il était déjà bien loin et bientôt, il disparut.

Une grande tristesse la submergea tandis qu'elle se rassit. Elle se sentait ridicule dans sa robe à plumes de paon. Elle se sentait ridicule avec sa coiffure et sa crinoline. D'un geste rageur, elle retira ses longs gants qui lui démangeaient au niveau de l'intérieur du coude et soupira en fermant les yeux. Oui, elle était furieuse que Terry Boot ait ruiné sa soirée, mais elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait transféré sa colère vers Malefoy.

En fait, elle était parfaitement conscience qu'elle avait volontairement esquivé un moment d'intimité. Mais pourquoi? À peine une heure plus tôt, la pensée d'un baiser lui donnait des chaleurs, et voilà qu'elle l'envoyait promener comme s'il avait été celui qui avait gâché sa fête.

\- Drago… murmura-t-elle.

Son cœur s'emballa. Elle songea à ce que l'Épouvantard lui avait montré. Lupin avait dit, en troisième année, qu'un Épouvantard ne montrait que la plus grande peur de celui qui lui faisait face, et le sien lui avait montré le départ de Malefoy pour Azkaban. Elle n'était pas bête, il suffisait de faire une équation bien simple pour comprendre ce que ça voulait dire : elle s'était entichée de lui.

Mais qu'en était-il de ce que l'Épouvantard avait montré à Malefoy? Il n'y avait que son reflet qui lui était apparu, comme s'il avait peur de lui-même. Était-ce le cas? Ou avait-il peur de se retrouver face à face avec lui-même? Avec sa personne entière? Avec ses pensées qu'il avait emmagasinées loin de son esprit, dans une Pensine, par exemple?

Hermione se leva avec une idée complètement folle en tête : trouver la Pensine dans laquelle Malefoy avait stocké ses pensées et les consulter.

En pénétrant dans le château, elle passa devant le groupe d'étudiants qui parlait encore avec animation des Feuxfous Fuseboum, mais elle ne leur accorda aucune attention. Tout en montant les centaines de marches qui la séparaient du septième étage, elle ne cessait de se répéter que c'était insensé, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, qu'elle violerait l'intimité de Drago, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle voulait savoir. Elle devait savoir. Il avait vu sa plus grande peur ; c'était à son tour de voir la sienne.

Lorsqu'elle parvint en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, la porte vers la Salle sur Demande se trouvait déjà là. Elle la passa et entra dans une minuscule pièce dans laquelle seule une Pensine se trouvait. Hermione resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, en attente d'un quelconque signe qui lui indiquerait de rebrousser le chemin et de ne plus jamais penser à faire une telle chose, mais rien ne se produisit. Les filaments informes dansaient tranquillement dans le bassin, imperturbables. Sans plus aucune hésitation, elle plongea son visage dans la Pensine et se laissa entrainer dans la tête de Drago Malefoy.

La scène se construisait de fil en aiguille sous ses yeux à l'instar d'un casse-tête. Plus des éléments s'ajoutaient, plus le paysage s'enlaidissait : des barreaux de fer rongés par la rouille et la crasse, un plancher souillé par l'urine et des eaux usés, des murs entachés, brisés, croutés… Tout était gris et glauque. À cause de l'odeur nauséabonde qui régnait dans la prison d'Azkaban, Hermione se serait crue dans des égouts. D'ailleurs, son premier réflexe fut de se couvrir le nez. Le corridor où s'entassaient les cellules était étroit et la température glaciale.

Lorsqu'elle sentit enfin un sol tangible sous ses pieds, elle s'avança en direction de Malefoy, lequel faisait face à une cellule. Ses bras étaient croisés pour mieux conserver sa chaleur mais une épaisse buée s'extirpait d'entre ses lèvres au moindre souffle.

\- Père… souffla Drago d'une voix tremblotante.

Parvenue à ses côtés, Hermione regarda l'homme qui se trouvait derrière les barreaux. Lucius Malefoy était méconnaissable : ses longs cheveux blonds étaient devenus gris par l'accumulation de la saleté, ou peut-être brun, elle n'aurait su en être certaine. Ses vêtements étaient si usés que des trous les recouvraient aux endroits les moins probables.

Par contre, son visage émacié était lumineux en regardant son unique fils.

\- Mon fils… rétorqua Lucius en passant une main entre deux barreaux.

Drago saisit la main de son père et la serra avec une telle force qu'Hermione vit ses jointures blanchir. La différence de couleur de leur peau était frappante.

\- Dis-moi comment tu te portes à Poudlard, supplia Lucius d'une voix très basse. Je veux savoir si mon fils est heureux.

\- Heureux? Comment pourrais-je être heureux? rétorqua Drago. Toi et maman allez…

Un sanglot muet étouffa la fin de sa phrase. Hermione esquissa un geste dans sa direction mais baissa le bras lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle ne pouvait toucher quiconque.

\- Allons, allons, fit Lucius en souriant. Tu es un homme, maintenant. Tu te dois d'être fort et digne dans toutes situations.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, père, coupa Drago avec agressivité. Je ne suis pas fort, ni digne. (Hermione aperçut une larme rouler sur sa joue blanche.) Je me cache derrière vous depuis ma première année à Poudlard : c'est vous qui me forgiez, c'est vous qui me rendiez fort, je… Je ne suis rien sans vous. Cette… personnalité que j'ai toujours eue… c'est du vent. Je suis invisible, père. À Poudlard, à ce jour, je ne suis personne.

\- Drago, regarde-moi.

Lentement, Drago leva la tête vers son père. Ses traits étaient tordus par la souffrance et les larmes épaisses dans ses yeux.

\- Je le vois maintenant seulement, hélas, que le nom Malefoy ne vaut rien, expliqua Lucius. Tu n'es pas condamné à être un Malefoy simplement parce que tu portes le nom. Sois Drago Malefoy, une personne distincte qui fait ses propres choix selon ce qu'il désire et non selon ce que ses parents attendent de lui. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, Drago, sinon tu finiras dans une cellule comme celle-ci.

De nouveaux sanglots secouèrent Drago et il baissa la tête. La vision d'Hermione était brouillée par des larmes, à présent, en regardant ce garçon d'ordinaire si froid être si vulnérable et humain.

\- Je suis si navré, Drago, d'avoir fait de toi cette personne qui ne croit être plus rien sans l'honneur du nom Malefoy.

\- Je ne veux pas… sanglota Drago d'une voix chuchotée. S'il vous plait… J'ai besoin de vous… Je ne peux pas… Il doit y avoir un moyen…

Lucius posa son front contre les barreaux en poussant un long et lourd soupir.

\- Sors de l'ombre, mon fils, et va vers la lumière. Elle t'entoure, elle est atteignable. Je ne veux pas partir en sachant que tu es malheureux.

De longues secondes ne furent ponctuées que des sanglots de Drago. Hermione était appuyée sur les barreaux de la cellule, tout près de Drago, comme si elle avait voulu lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour lui. Or, elle savait que lorsque ce moment s'était produit, personne n'était là pour le supporter.

Peu à peu, ses sanglots s'espacèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit entièrement calmé. Alors, il leva la tête et regarda son père avec de grands yeux innocents.

\- Hermione Granger… souffla-t-il.

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond tandis qu'elle s'approcha encore plus de Drago pour s'assurer de ne pas manquer un seul détail de ce qui suivrait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis? demanda Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hermione Granger… C'est ma seule amie. Elle me fait du bien.

Le visage de Lucius était tiré par une émotion embrouillée : un mélange de dédain, de méfiance et de déception. Puis soudain ses traits se relâchèrent.

\- La jeune Granger… Tu me prouves ainsi que tu es une bien meilleure personne que ta mère et moi aurons jamais été. Si elle peut t'aider à trouver un droit chemin, laisse-la faire. Laisse-la entrer _ici._

L'index de Lucius tapota le sternum de son fils à plusieurs reprises.

\- La pureté du sang n'est rien. C'est la pureté du cœur qui compte.

Le paysage se brouilla soudainement et Hermione, déstabilisée, fut transportée dans une série de scènes courtes qui n'avait même pas de temps de s'installer complètement avant de faire place à l'autre : Drago face à une cellule différente, recevant un long baiser sur le front, entre deux barreaux de fer, de la part de Narcissa Malefoy ; Drago, flanqué de deux Aurors, écoutant la sentence lancée à ses parents ; Drago, le visage tordu par des sanglots muets, regardant deux Détraqueurs avaler leur âme en les laissant hagards et immobiles ; Drago, dans une pièce isolée, hurlant, sanglotant, frappant contre les murs comme s'il avait voulu les fracasser ; Drago, étendu sur le sol, le visage gonflé par les larmes et blanchi par l'horreur ; et enfin, Drago couché dans un lit à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, auprès duquel McGonagall est assise, manifestement bouleversée.

\- Le Médicomage m'a dit qu'il y a plus de deux jours que vous n'avez rien mangé, signala doucement la directrice.

Drago, les yeux ouverts mais le visage impassible, fixait un point invisible. Sa mine était verdâtre et maladive.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je manger si je souhaite mourir?

\- Écoutez-moi bien.

McGonagall s'était penchée sur son élève et dressait un index autoritaire.

\- Vous ne souhaitez pas mourir, asséna-t-elle les mâchoires serrées. Vous allez vous ressaisir et continuer de vivre. Vous avez une dernière chance devant vous pour faire ce que vous voulez de votre vie. La reprendre en main. Faire les bons choix. Pensez-vous vraiment que vos parents auraient souhaité que vous vous laissiez mourir ainsi?

Pour toute réponse, Drago grimaça pour combattre une nouvelle envie de pleurer.

\- Il existe un moyen pour que vous vous sentiez mieux, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Si vous me parler du temps…

\- Au diable le temps. Certes, il guérit les plus vives blessures, mais qu'en est-il de ces instants de vulnérabilité avant que le temps n'entre en jeu? Que faire lorsque la peine est trop vive pour continuer? S'étendre dans un lit et se morfondre comme vous le faites? Non.

La directrice se redressa sur sa chaise en ajustant son chapeau aux larges rebords.

\- Je ne parle pas du temps, Drago, mais d'une Pensine. Vous savez ce qu'est une Pensine, je suppose?

L'intérêt de Drago éclot dans son regard comme une étincelle. Il hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Un deuil trop lourd ne sera pas une bonne excuse pour que le Ministère de la Magie allège votre sentence ; il attend encore de vous que vous complétiez votre scolarité à Poudlard si vous ne voulez pas être envoyé à Azkaban. Je vous offre donc l'opportunité de vous servir d'une Pensine afin que vous soyez plus tranquille. Techniquement, il n'y en a qu'une à Poudlard : celle d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais ce n'est pas celle-ci que vous utiliserez ; vous utiliserez la Salle sur Demande pour répondre à ce besoin. Je suppose également que vous connaissez la Pièce Va-et-Vient?

À nouveau, Drago hocha la tête et enfin, il se redressa dans son lit. McGonagall tendit la main vers lui et saisit la sienne. Son regard était brillant lorsqu'elle lui dit :

\- Je ne vous ai pas laissé tomber jusqu'à présent, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais le faire.

Le paysage se brouilla à nouveau et tout devint noir autour d'Hermione.

* * *

Alors, vous vous attendiez à ça? Que ça tourne au vinaigre? Vous êtes déçus? Soulagés? Que pensez-vous de la décision d'Hermione d'aller fouiner dans les pensées de Drago? Croyez-vous qu'Hermione va lui avouer son geste, ou que Drago va l'apprendre autrement? Que pensez-vous de la scène entre Drago et son père?

Partagez-moi vos avis et interrogations dans un petit commentaire et je me ferai un plaisir de répondre au chapitre suivant! Je ne vous révèle pas le titre du chapitre suivant parce que je risque de le changer...

Merci une fois de plus à mes loyaux lecteurs! Rendez-vous mardi prochain, sans faute! ;)


	10. Un coup sur la tête

Hello à tous,

Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie pour les commentaires! Je n'y répondrai pas individuellement cette fois-ci, la demoiselle est très, très fatiguée. Je vais donc éviter le blabla et vous souhaiter immédiatement une bonne lecture.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. :)

* * *

 _La dernière chance_

Chapitre 10 – Un coup sur la tête

Le premier novembre, Hermione se réveilla en découvrant par la fenêtre un parc couvert de givre. Elle-même était frigorifiée malgré les épaisses couvertures qu'elle avait empilées la veille avant de se mettre au lit. Le cœur gros, elle prit quelques minutes, assise en tailleur en prenant soin de rester enveloppée dans son édredon aux couleurs de Gryffondor, pour songer à sa dernière soirée : le brusque départ de Malefoy et sa visite dans ses pensées rendaient son désir de le voir très incommodant, mais elle ignorait comment celui-ci l'accueillerait. Qui plus est, elle sentait les premières racines de la culpabilité se faire une place en elle ; avait-il été sage de s'aventurer dans la tête de son ami parce que sa curiosité avait eu raison d'elle? Non, et elle était convaincue que Malefoy ne lui pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir fait s'il en venait à l'apprendre. C'est pourquoi elle se promit que tant qu'elle ne sentirait pas que le moment était le bon, elle n'en dirait pas un mot.

Malgré son désir de voir Malefoy, sa culpabilité l'empêchait de l'assumer pleinement, aussi appréhendait-elle largement son premier cours de la journée que les Gryffondor partageaient avec les Serpentard. Le cours de potions avait lieu dans les cachots de l'école, Hermione prévit donc le coup en enfilant ses collants les plus épais et en s'emmitouflant dans son foulard. Ron et Harry arrivèrent ensemble dans la salle de classe, et tandis que Ron évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de son ex petite amie, Harry lui sourit timidement. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir un ami avec qui partager ses inquiétudes par rapport à Malefoy mais même si Harry et elle avaient été en bons termes, elle ne se serait pas sentie suffisamment à l'aise pour lui en parler. Elle était donc condamnée à n'avoir qu'un seul jugement sur la situation, soit le sien.

À sa grande surprise, Malefoy entra dans la classe accompagné de Neville. Ils discutaient avec animation, si bien que le Serpentard n'accorda aucune attention à Hermione lorsque le drôle de duo s'installa à une table située en diagonale de la sienne. Vexée, elle fit mine d'aller demander quelque chose au professeur Slughorn (« Sur quoi portera le cours, professeur? Oh, oui, j'avais tellement hâte d'entamer le chapitre sur les ingrédients africains! ») qui inscrivait des notions au tableau afin qu'à son retour, ils n'aient le choix de se croiser à nouveau. Or, elle essuya un nouvel échec en allant se rassoir à sa table. Lavande Brown la salua chaudement en venant se joindre à elle. Celle-lui lui parlait sans relâche des Feuxfous Fuseboum des jumeaux Weasley, mais Hermione fixait l'arrière de la chaise située devant elle, craignant le pire.

Et si Malefoy avait su qu'elle avait violé son intimité?

\- Tu m'écoutes, Hermione? demanda Lavande.

Le professeur Slughorn commença sa leçon sans tarder mais Hermione n'écouta pas un seul mot. Elle passait son temps à regarder par-dessus son épaule en direction de la table occupée par Malefoy et Neville. Jamais le Serpentard ne la regarda.

Vint le moment où Slughorn demanda à tous ses élèves de venir chercher ses ingrédients au devant de la classe et Hermione se rua dans l'allée lorsque Malefoy s'approcha. Elle fonça droit dessus.

\- Oh, pardon, dit-elle. Je ne t'avais pas vu… Salut, au fait.

Malefoy esquissa un drôle de sourire.

\- Salut, dit-il simplement.

\- Je trouve ça fantastique que tu t'entendes bien avec Neville. Je vois que vous êtes devenus de bons amis.

\- Oui, c'est un chic type.

Les autres élèves s'activaient en discutant bruyamment, de sorte qu'il y avait beaucoup de va-et-vient dans la classe. On entendait parler des Feuxfous Fuseboum dans toutes les directions, ce qui la rendait mal à l'aise ; c'était à cause d'eux qu'elle avait tempêté contre Malefoy.

\- On dirait bien que ces Feuxfous Fuseboum ont fait sensation, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai entendu Zacharias Smith dire à Andrew Kirke que ça a été le clou de la soirée. Ils croient tous que c'était prévu.

\- Toi qui craignais tant que tout soit gâché… Tu vas devoir aller présenter tes excuses à Terry Boot, suggéra Malefoy.

\- Pas qu'à lui.

Hermione glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille pour se donner contenance.

\- Je n'aime pas que nous soyons en mauvais termes, Drago. Je suis désolée pour hier. J'ai été injuste.

Le visage de Drago s'adoucit soudain en entendant son prénom mais Ron, qui passait par là au même moment, intervint dans leur conversation en changeant l'ambiance du tout au tout :

\- Oh, tu n'aimes pas être en mauvais termes avec lui, éructa-t-il, mais avec moi, ce n'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas?

\- Weasley, dégage, grogna Malefoy.

Hermione avait sursauté suite à l'intervention de Ron mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionner par sa démonstration de jalousie. Les poings de Ron étaient serrés, ses oreilles écarlates, et il semblait sur le point de fondre sur l'ennemi.

\- Tu ne veux pas réellement créer de scène ici, Ron, alors tais-toi et laisse-nous tranquilles, veux-tu? asséna Hermione avec humeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda Harry en les rejoignant. Ron?

Les bras d'Harry étaient chargés de flacons de toutes sortes, de fleurs fanées et d'un bocal dans lequel nageait une dizaine de sangsues.

\- Hermione et Malefoy se réconcilient! s'exclama Ron à tue-tête. Ça se célèbre, non? (Il arracha les fleurs fanées des mains d'Harry et leur jeta au visage.) Hourra!

\- Ce qu'il est bête… marmonna Malefoy en frottant son front d'une main.

\- Tu veux répéter ça, Malefoy?

Contre toutes attentes, Ron poussa brusquement Drago en le projetant contre un bureau. Alarmée, Hermione se rua devant le Serpentard pour le dissuader de répliquer. Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle et Pansy Parkinson regardaient maintenant la scène avec intérêt. Lavande Brown et Neville observaient l'altercation avec inquiétude.

\- Ron, ça suffit! somma Hermione. Harry, peux-tu faire quelque chose, je t'en prie…

\- Ne mets pas tes salles pattes sur Hermione, c'est compris? lança Ron sur un ton menaçant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour m'en empêcher, hein? le provoqua Drago en s'approchant.

Mais Hermione fit volteface pour le retenir. Elle darda son regard dans le sien et Drago ne cilla pas.

\- Drago, non.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici? intervint Slughorn. Du grabuge?

Le trio de Serpentard ricanait mauvaisement.

\- Il se passe que Malefoy se pavane avec mon amie à ses bras! vociféra Ron.

\- Ron, laisse tomber, dit Harry avec morosité, se penchant pour ramasser les fleurs éparpillées. Tout va bien, professeur, ce n'est qu'un malentendu.

\- Absolument pas, répliqua Hermione sur un ton ferme. Professeur Slughorn, Ron a attaqué Drago pour aucune raison. Il l'a poussé.

\- Ah, non, ah, non… Monsieur Weasley, est-ce vrai? N'avez-vous dont tous pas compris qu'aucune agressivité ne serait tolérée à Poudlard?

Ron allait répliquer quelque chose mais Harry lui écrasa le pied avec le sien. Hermione regarda Harry avec mécontentement.

\- Vous aurez une retenue, monsieur Weasley, déclara Slughorn, sa grosse moustache de morse s'agitant fébrilement sous son nez. Maintenant, que tout le monde retourne au travail. Je ne veux pas d'agitation dans ma classe.

Harry et Ron retournèrent s'assoir à leur bureau situé à l'avant de la classe et la foule de curieux se dispersa. Neville revint avec ses ingrédients, l'air effarouché, mais en apercevant Hermione avec Drago, il les contourna sans mot dire.

\- Je ne suis plus capable de le supporter, grogna Hermione en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- En tout cas, tu le gères plutôt bien.

\- C'est ton avis? Si Slughorn n'était pas intervenu, il t'aurait probablement cogné.

\- Qu'il le fasse, pour voir…

\- Drago. Ne provoque aucune situation de ce genre. Ça vaudrait un renvoi.

Drago soutint son regard et Hermione y perçut une lueur d'amusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

\- Ça fait quatre fois en une minute que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

Hermione se sentit rougir.

\- Et alors?

\- Et alors rien. (Il haussa les épaules.) Je n'aime pas que nous soyons en mauvais termes non plus. Allons chercher nos ingrédients avant qu'il ne reste plus rien.

Le reste du cours se passa merveilleusement bien. Malgré le fait qu'Hermione passa le plus clair de son temps à lancer des coups d'œil à Drago par-dessus son épaule, sa potion fut la mieux exécutée de la classe. Quant à Ron, son altercation avec Drago l'avait mis dans un tel état d'énervement qu'il réalisa la sienne avec une maladresse sans pareille et elle finit par lui exploser au visage. Hermione ricana dans sa barbe lorsqu'il fut escorté vers l'infirmerie en se plaignant que ses yeux étaient sur le point d'être expulsés de leur orbite.

Pour couronner le tout, Harry vint à sa rencontre à la fin de la leçon pour lui présenter ses excuses par rapport à son manque de délicatesse vis-à-vis de sa relation désormais inexistante avec ses parents. Elles étaient sincères et étrangement bien structurées ; pour cette raison elle crut qu'il s'était pratiqué devant un miroir avant de les faire. Mais bien franchement, peu lui importait. Non seulement elle s'était réconciliée avec Drago, mais avec Harry et Ginny également. La journée se déroulait à merveille.

La journée arriva à son terme assez rapidement. Une fois les cours terminés, Hermione alla troquer sa tenue d'écolière pour un ensemble plus adéquat pour la détente et fit ses devoirs de la journée dans la salle commune. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait pu la fréquenter sans se sentir indésirable et elle prit un grand plaisir à retrouver le fameux fauteuil défoncé face au feu de foyer. La tête penchée sur un parchemin, elle ne la releva que deux heures plus tard lorsque Neville vint la déranger.

\- J'ai un message à te transmettre, lui dit-il en s'installant à ses côtés.

\- Dis-moi. (Elle s'étira sur le fauteuil en poussant un long gémissement.) J'ai fait quarante centimètres de plus que ce qui était demandé. Alors, ce message?

\- C'est de la part de Malefoy.

Hermione se redressa brusquement dans son siège, ce qui fit sourire Neville.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit Hermione. Que veut-il?

\- Il voulait que je te dise qu'il aimerait que tu te joignes à lui sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il regarde la pratique des Serdaigle.

Comme si on lui avait pincé une fesse, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles.

\- Eh bien, tu bouges? Va mettre un manteau.

\- C'est toi qu'il veut voir, pas moi.

Neville s'approcha de son amie, un sourire narquois étirant toujours ses lèvres.

\- Je crois que vous êtes mignons ensemble.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Drago est mon ami, c'est tout.

\- Pareil pour Hannah et moi, dans ce cas.

Hermione fronça les sourcils suite à sa comparaison. Les joues de Neville étaient devenues roses.

\- Je l'ai embrassée, hier.

\- Neville, c'est fantastique!

\- C'est pour ça que je t'encourage avec Malefoy.

\- Je te dis que nous ne sommes pas… _ensemble._ Nous sommes amis.

\- Mais toi et lui voulez plus, c'est bien ça? Oh, arrête, fit Neville lorsqu'Hermione secoua vivement la tête. N'importe qui est capable de voir que vous en pincez l'un pour l'autre.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'arrondirent.

\- Tu… Tu crois?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour faire le premier pas?

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire… Je suis intimidée.

\- Par Malefoy?

\- Par cette relation. Lui et moi. C'est déjà étrange que nous soyons amis…

\- Qui a dit que c'était étrange? Moi, je suis d'avis que depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, tout le monde est reparti à zéro. Mais ne le fais pas attendre plus longtemps : va le rejoindre.

Préoccupée par les conseils de Neville, Hermione alla se vêtir convenablement pour une sortie extérieure et se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch. L'équipe de Serdaigle était en train de s'entrainer mais très peu de spectateurs se trouvaient dans les gradins à cause de la température. Drago était facilement identifiable à cause de ses cheveux très clairs. En l'apercevant, elle sentit son cœur se démener dans sa poitrine. Elle grimpa jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à sa hauteur, c'est-à-dire au sommet.

\- Te voilà, dit Drago en se frottant les mains.

Hermione avait pensé à se ganter mais en voyant les doigts rouges de Drago, elle n'eut qu'une seule envie : les prendre entre les siens pour les réchauffer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors aussi mal vêtu? s'indigna-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui. Tu veux attraper froid?

\- Je n'ai pas pensé qu'il ferait si froid.

\- Nous sommes en novembre. Il serait peut-être mieux que nous rentrions?

Drago secoua la tête. Au moins, il portait un foulard et son capuchon était rabattu sur sa tête.

\- Le Quidditch me manque, admit-il en regardant les Serdaigle voler habilement sur leur balai.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait partie de l'équipe, cette année? McGonagall voulait que tu participes davantage à la vie scolaire, non?

\- C'est le ministère qui me l'a interdit. Selon eux, c'est un trop grand divertissement pour que j'y ai droit.

Il roula les yeux en grimaçant pour signifier que ça lui importait peu.

\- Neville m'a dit que tu voulais me voir, dit Hermione. Tout va bien?

\- Heu, oui, rétorqua-t-il en continuant de frotter ses mains. Je voulais simplement, heu… Tu sais. Oui, tout va bien.

Hermione n'eut aucun mal à comprendre son charabia : il voulait simplement la voir. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent tandis qu'elle sourit.

\- Tes doigts. Ils sont rouge vif.

\- Je te dis que ça va. À moins que tu connaisses un sortilège qui pourrait les réchauffer?

\- Ce n'est pas la peine.

Un accès d'audace la poussa à prendre ses mains et à les envelopper dans les siennes. Appuyées contre ses cuisses, elle les frottait doucement pour ne pas les blesser. Elle sentait le regard de Drago rivé sur elle mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le croiser à cet instant précis.

\- Merci, dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi.

Enfin, elle leva la tête et leur regard se croisa. Sans qu'elle ne le remarque, il s'était approché d'elle sur le banc. Soudain, elle arrêta de respirer. En fait, c'est comme si le monde avait arrêté de tourner et que les joueurs de Quidditch s'étaient immobilisés dans les airs. Son cœur battait avec une telle frénésie qu'elle le sentait sur le point d'exploser. Lentement, ils approchèrent leur tête l'une de l'autre, et soudain elle reçut un gros coup sur la tête et tout devint noir.

Une vive douleur au côté droit du visage la tira du sommeil. Elle constata rapidement qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. À ses côtés, Harry et Ginny se penchèrent sur elle aussitôt qu'elle poussa son premier gémissement.

 _\- Aïe…_ geignit-elle.

\- Tu te sens comment, Hermione? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un Cognard sur la tête… Que s'est-il passé?

Harry et Ginny s'échangèrent un regard.

\- Eh bien… Tu as reçu un Cognard sur la tête, confirma Harry.

\- C'est une plaisanterie?

\- Allez-vous lui dire comment c'est arrivé ou devrais-je m'en charger?

Hermione tourna la tête pour regarder de l'autre côté du lit et une vive douleur explosa dans son cou, projetant dans sa tête un mal incroyable. Drago s'y trouvait, debout, les bras croisés et il fixait Harry et Ginny avec énormément de reproches dans les yeux. Intriguée, Hermione tourna doucement la tête vers ses amis.

\- Harry? Ginny?

Honteux, les deux Gryffondor n'osaient piper mot.

\- Je vais m'en occuper dans ce cas, dit Drago sur un ton mauvais. C'est Weasley qui a causé cet accident. Ils se trouvaient dans les gradins pendant l'entrainement de l'équipe de Serdaigle et Weasley a ensorcelé un Cognard.

\- Quoi? s'exclama Hermione d'une voix aigue.

\- Il ne t'était pas destiné, bien entendu. C'est moi qu'il visait. Mais comme il est incapable de faire quoique ce soit correctement, c'est toi qui as eu le coup.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Malefoy, le prévint Ginny, les dents serrées.

\- Oh, s'il te plait. Hermione a une pommette et une arcade sourcilière fracturées à cause que ton frère chéri ne sait pas comment contrôler ses émotions. Il mériterait qu'on lui dise bien pire.

Ginny baissa la tête mais Hermione pouvait voir que ses mâchoires étaient encore fermement serrées.

\- Où est-il? demanda Hermione, une sourde colère grandissant en elle. Où est cet idiot? Dites-lui de venir me voir, j'ai deux mots à lui dire!

\- C'est impossible, dit Harry.

\- Arrêtez de le protéger! Vous voyez bien qu'il est devenu dingue!

\- C'est impossible qu'il vienne, Hermione, parce que Ron a été renvoyé.

La surprise lui coupa le souffle.

\- Quoi…?

\- McGonagall est furieuse, raconta Harry. Elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Elle a fait un lien avec l'incident de ce matin dans le cours de potions et elle lui a dit de faire ses valises.

\- Mme Pomfresh a dit que le coup aurait pu te tuer… mentionna Drago. Tu as passée à deux doigts d'avoir la nuque brisée.

Volontairement ou pas, Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était Ron qui l'avait mise dans ce lit. Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

\- Mais il s'en voulait amèrement, s'empressa d'ajouter Ginny. Il était si…

\- Je m'en moque qu'il s'en veuille! Ronald a failli me _tuer!_

\- Ce n'était pas son intention…

\- C'est quand même ce qui a failli arriver, Ginny! Réalises-tu à quel point il n'est pas bien? Tout ça par jalousie!

Harry et Ginny regardèrent Drago, ce qui nourrit sa colère.

 _\- Ne le regardez pas comme ça, ce n'est pas Drago qui m'a mise dans un lit d'infirmerie!_

\- Hermione…

\- Partez. Je vous en conjure. Partez. Je ne peux pas supporter de parler à des gens qui justifient les actes insensés de Ron pour le moment.

Sans se faire prier davantage, Harry et Ginny quittèrent l'infirmerie la tête bien basse. Drago fit alors le tour du lit et s'assit sur une des chaises vacantes. Hermione aurait voulu hurler, laisser sortir sa rage sans la museler. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Ron avait fait. Dans la perspective que le Cognard ne l'avait pas atteinte, c'est Drago qui aurait été grièvement blessé. Comment avait-il pu concevoir que ce serait une bonne chose à faire?

\- Préfères-tu que je parte aussi? demanda doucement Drago.

\- Non, surtout pas, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Drago étira un maigre sourire. Son regard était rempli d'affection.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé après que j'aie été assommée?

\- L'équipe de Serdaigle a volé jusqu'à nous. Anthony Goldstein – tu sais, un des deux batteurs – croyait vraiment que c'était de sa faute – il a essayé pour la première fois d'exécuter la feinte de Wronski et ça a mal tourné –, mais j'ai vu Potter et Weasley au niveau du sol qui se disputaient. La baguette de Weasley était sortie. Alors, j'ai compris.

Hermione prit un moment pour assimiler l'information et humecta ses lèvres.

\- Comment a-t-il été renvoyé?

\- McGonagall est arrivé peu de temps après. En voyant que tu n'avais toujours pas repris conscience, elle a constaté la gravité de l'acte et a hurlé devant tout le monde qu'il était renvoyé. Je ne connais pas la suite car je suis resté avec toi. C'est moi qui t'ai transportée jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Hermione hocha la tête mais réveilla à nouveau la douleur dans son cou, provoquant une grimace grotesque.

\- Tu as mal? fit Drago en glissant au bout de sa chaise. Où?

\- Partout, répondit Hermione en ricanant. Je te crois lorsque tu me dis que j'ai failli avoir la nuque brisée car mon cou me fait atrocement souffrir.

\- Je vais appeler Mme Pomfresh, signala Drago. Elle va sûrement pouvoir te donner de quoi dormir.

Il se leva dans l'intention d'aller chercher l'infirmière mais Hermione l'arrêta en saisissant sa main. Le souvenir de leur presque-baiser lui revint aussitôt en mémoire. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant qu'elle ne dise :

\- Merci, Drago.

Drago sourit et s'approcha au bout de trois secondes d'hésitation. Hermione crut pendant un instant qu'il allait compléter ce qu'ils avaient failli faire au sommet des gradins mais Drago déposa plutôt un baiser sur son front brulant.


	11. La perce-neige

Hello, hello!

Voici un chapitre qui plaira à tous et toutes, selon moi! J'avais hâte de le poster, ce genre de chapitre-ci (vous comprendrez très vite) est toujours un moment définitif pour un auteur parce que ça change la dynamique... Voilà, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus car je serais dévastée!

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Swangranger :** Inquiète-toi pas, Ron n'a fait que retarder la chose... ;) Maintenant, plus de tendresse! Bonne lecture!

 **HermioneMiaMalefoy :** Bonjour et bienvenue! Merci pour ta review!

 **Kiyomi7 :** Je suis très contente que tu trouves ma fic crédible sur le point de vue du storyline! C'était mon but : que ça se loge bien à la suite du dernier tome! Bonne lecture, ma chère, et merci pour ton commentaire!

 **Heywah-fiction :** HAHAHA tu me fais tellement rire! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes à ce point ma fic, j'adore lire tes commentaires très... expressifs! Je suppose que ce chapitre-ci va t'inspirer une autre belle review exubérante? ;) Bonne lecture!

 **Maxine3482 :** Voilà, tu as raison, plus de Ron nuisible, ça va mieux pour le couple principal. Merci beaucoup ton commentaire!

Bonne lecture à mes lecteurs préférés!

* * *

 _La dernière chance_

Chapitre 11 – La perce-neige

Mme Pomfresh autorisa Hermione à sortir de l'infirmerie le lendemain de son admission ; ses blessures ne se résumaient plus qu'à deux petites marques sur le visage et un mal de cou récurrent. Sa nuit à l'infirmerie n'aurait pas pu se dérouler de façon plus désastreuse : à cause de ses deux fractures au visage, Mme Pomfresh n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser le Poussos faire le travail. Ressouder ses os avait été pénible et douloureux mais au moins, Hermione put se consacrer pleinement à ses études la journée suivant son accident. Son cou était encore très raide mais c'était beaucoup mieux que de manquer les cours.

La seconde visite à Pré-au-Lard avait été planifiée pour la troisième semaine de novembre et avec les devoirs qui s'empilaient sans merci et le rappel de chaque professeur quant à l'importance des A.S.P.I.C., les élèves de septième années n'attendaient plus que ça pour décrocher. Étrangement, seule Hermione ne sentait pas l'urgence de s'éloigner des livres. Pour elle, c'était justement eux qui l'aidaient à lâcher prise. Drago n'avait pas passé par-dessus l'occasion de lui mentionner qu'elle était la fille la plus étrange qu'il avait connu et Hermione avait pris ce commentaire pour un compliment.

Ils ne reparlèrent pas de cette fois, dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, où ils avaient passé à deux doigts de s'embrasser. Par contre, Hermione y pensait souvent – elle se demandait où ils en seraient maintenant si le Cognard ne l'avait jamais frappée. Se seraient-ils vraiment embrassés? Se promèneraient-ils main dans la main dans les couloirs de Poudlard? Serait-elle heureuse? Lors des moments où son cou était particulièrement douloureux et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer en classe, elle appuyait sa tête contre sa main et rêvassait à ce sujet – jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le professeur énoncer un terme qui lui rappelait une lecture et qu'elle se remette à écrire frénétiquement des notes.

D'un autre côté, parfois elle y pensait trop et se mettait à douter de tout : avaient-ils vraiment été sur le point de s'embrasser? Peut-être avait-elle été la seule à s'approcher, et le mouvement de Drago n'avait été que l'objet de son imagination? Ou peut-être que Drago s'était déplacé dans la simple intention de mieux voir ce qui se passait sur le terrain de Quidditch? À chaque fois qu'une pensée de la sorte traversait son esprit, elle repensait aux regards et aux sourires échangés et alors, elle sut qu'ils avaient véritablement été sur le point de s'embrasser.

Apparemment, Ron aussi se doutait de quelque chose car dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait pas joué avec le feu de la sorte. Lorsqu'elle pensait au rouquin, une amalgame d'émotions la submergeait : colère, tristesse, incompréhension. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'après toutes les règles qu'ils avaient brisées ensemble, c'était un stupide Cognard au visage qui l'avait renvoyé. Elle ne s'ennuyait pas de lui, ça non, mais elle désirait avidement comprendre pourquoi les choses en étaient arrivées là. Or, si elle avait un jour l'occasion de lui demander, elle se doutait que la réponse serait la même qu'elle avait toujours été : Fred Weasley.

La première neige de l'année tomba sur Poudlard la journée de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Elle était fine, translucide, mais elle suffit à exciter les fanatiques de Noël. Sur le chemin vers le village, ceux-ci clamaient haut et fort une liste de cadeaux qu'ils souhaitaient recevoir. Ernie Macmillan souhaitait recevoir la vieille robe élimée de Joey Jenkins, le batteur de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, qui valait deux mille cinq cent Gallions ; Romilda Vane désirait une paire de billets V.I.P. pour assister au concert des Bizarr' Sisters et les rencontrer par après ; et Pansy Parkinson convoitait un jeu de tarot ensorcelé de sorte à réellement produire les évènements annoncés par les cartes – Hermione aurait mis sa main au feu que c'était en vente dans une des boutiques sur l'allée des Embrumes.

Flanquée de Drago et de Neville, elle roula les yeux en entendant tous ces gens jacasser ; ce qui l'importait le plus durant le temps des Fêtes était les examens de mi-année car ils étaient déterminants pour leur avenir.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose que tu aimerais avoir pour Noël, non? s'obstina Drago.

\- Je te dis que non, insista Hermione pour l'énième fois. À moins que tu sois capable de me donner des O dans tous mes cours sans que je n'aie à passer d'examen, je n'ai besoin de rien. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis? Je _veux_ passer ces examens – ce sont des moments excitants pour moi! Ils sont une chance de nous mettre à l'épreuve tout en démontrant nos connaissances… Fascinant!

Drago eut une grimace de dégout.

\- De toute façon, tu auras tous tes O, lança-t-il en roulant les yeux.

\- Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant, avoua Neville d'une voix angoissée. Si quelqu'un pouvait me donner les notes maximales à tous mes cours, j'accepterais volontiers. Je n'ai pas autant de facilité que toi, Hermione.

\- Je suis là pour t'aider si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, Neville. Ne l'oublie pas.

\- Ne me vole pas ma tutrice, Londubat. Je l'ai trouvée avant toi.

Amusée, Hermione donna un coup d'épaule à son voisin.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'étais exclusive.

Drago rougit légèrement en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Dommage » mais Hermione ne put lui demander de répéter car Neville continuait de se lamenter :

\- Le problème, c'est que chacun de mes cours représente un défi – à part la botanique, bien sûr. Je pensais bien faire en m'engageant dans le conseil étudiant mais je me retrouve avec beaucoup trop de travail sur les bras. (Hannah Abbot passa tout près en compagnie de ses copines.) Voilà Hannah! À plus tard.

Neville pressa le pas pour rejoindre Hannah, laissant Hermione et Drago seuls.

\- Peux-tu croire que nous sommes presque déjà à la mi-année? demanda Drago. Noël approche si vite…

\- Je sais. Je n'arrête pas de penser aux examens. Je crois vraiment que l'évaluation du professeur Chourave portera sur l'Alihotsy. Nous en avons tellement parlé en classe que j'en ai rêvé la nuit dernière… En fait, j'ai rêvé que je mourrais de rire!

\- J'avais plutôt en tête de parler des vacances…

Pré-au-Lard était tout près, maintenant. Les toits enneigés des bâtiments étaient visibles. Le pas des élèves s'accéléra.

\- Oh, fit Hermione.

\- Je me demandais en fait ce que tu prévoyais faire pendant ce congé.

Hermione devait avouer qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé. Puisque elle n'avait plus de maison et qu'elle était en froid avec Ron, elle n'avait aucune place où aller.

\- Je crois que c'est clair, non? Je reste à Poudlard.

Le visage de Drago s'illumina.

La journée au village fila à toute vitesse. Les décorations de Noël peuplaient déjà les vitrines de chaque boutique, et les articles exposés portaient tous le vert et le rouge. Honeydukes montrait les nouvelles saveurs des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue (buche de Noël, champagne pétillant et dinde farcie) ; Zonko faisait la démonstration de son plus récent bouquet de gui qui électrocutait les amoureux lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient dessous ; Gaichiffon présentait des robes de sorciers de feutre rouge aux ourlets de fourrure blanche ; Scribenpenne exhibait une série de plumes qui chantaient chaque mot écrit sur un air de Noël ; et Derviche et Bang, au bout de la grand-rue, étalait leur nouvelle collection de service de table sur lequel des rennes courraient sans relâche le long de la circonférence.

Hermione voyait beaucoup d'élèves et de professeurs sortir des boutiques avec plusieurs sacs en main, pourtant de son côté elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un seul objet qu'elle aimerait recevoir pour Noël. Suite à tout ce qui s'était produit au cours des dernières années – la haine, la violence, la guerre –, il lui semblait que la seule chose qui comptait désormais était l'amour. Le simple fait qu'autant de ses proches ait survécu à une guerre aussi néfaste était pour elle une bénédiction, et ce qu'elle souhaitait vraiment était qu'ils demeurent en sécurité et surtout, heureux.

Et peut-être, aussi, de passer les fêtes avec Drago…

À dix-neuf heures, le soleil se coucha lentement et les lampadaires s'allumèrent en diffusant une lueur orangée sur les toits des boutiques. Le couvre-feu, comme celui du château, avait été fixé à vingt-et-une heure mais la plupart des élèves avaient déjà quitté Pré-au-Lard, fatiguée de leur magasinage excessif. Quant à Hermione et Drago, ils trainaient de la patte en tardant aux Trois Balais où ils dégustèrent une édition limitée, au chocolat et à la menthe, de la Bièraubeurre. Le cou d'Hermione l'élançait plus que jamais et elle se fit un point d'honneur à ne pas se plaindre de sa douleur à Drago ; en aucun cas elle n'avait envie de rentrer au château suite à une aussi belle journée en sa compagnie.

\- Prendrez-vous autre chose, mes très chers?

Mme Rosmerta, la propriétaire des Trois Balais, se faisait un point d'honneur à toujours être celle qui prenait les commandes dans son établissement, qu'il soit presque vide ou rempli à craquer. À cet instant précis, le pub était encore bondé mais la majorité des clients étaient des sorciers d'ailleurs. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans l'idée de se retrouver entouré d'inconnus. Par exemple, Hermione et Drago n'hésitaient pas à se parler de très près au-dessus de la table. C'était machinal, un peu comme un réflexe, et aucun d'eux ne s'écarta lorsque Mme Rosmerta vint s'assurer que ses clients étaient satisfaits.

\- Plus rien pour moi, merci beaucoup, déclara Hermione en caressant son ventre plein.

Drago fit une grimace qui évoquait une dure réflexion.

\- Avez-vous du rhum groseille? demanda-t-il sans scrupule.

\- Drago…! souffla Hermione, outrée.

\- Belle tentative, beau-blond, mais je sais reconnaitre un élève de Poudlard lorsque j'en vois un, lança Mme Rosmerta en lui adressant un clin d'œil amusé. Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il n'y aura rien d'autre pour toi non plus?

Secoué d'un petit rire, Drago secoua la tête en remerciant la propriétaire du pub et celle-ci déposa l'addition sur la table. À nouveau seuls, Hermione frappa Drago à l'épaule pour le punir de son impertinence.

\- Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de plaisanter avec ça?

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal! Je voulais juste rire un peu… Imagine si elle nous en avait servi un verre?

\- Ce que j'imagine en songeant à cette éventualité, c'est toi derrière les barreaux à Azkaban pour insubordination.

\- Ce que tu es rabat-joie…

\- Je déteste lorsque tu me dis ça, se choqua-t-elle avec humeur.

Pour se donner une contenance, Hermione fouilla rageusement dans sa bourse pour sortir les piécettes destinées à payer leurs consommations mais en baissant la tête, son cou produisit un sinistre craquement qui jeta un choc dans son corps entier en obscurcissant sa vision.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, Drago était accroupi à son côté et la soutenait. Elle avait été sur le point de tomber de sa chaise.

\- Hé, ho, Hermione? Ça va?

Elle se redressa péniblement sous le regard attentionné du Serpentard.

\- Oui, oui, ça va… Ce n'est que mon cou.

\- Rentrons au château, suggéra Drago. Tu as besoin de repos.

\- Non, je te dis que ça va. Je crois que ça vient de se replacer. J'ai très chaud, par contre… J'irais bien prendre l'air.

Aidée par Drago, Hermione se leva et ils quittèrent Les Trois Balais.

La nuit était désormais tombée sur Pré-au-Lard et il ne restait presque plus personne sur la grand-rue. Les conversations les plus animées se trouvaient plus loin, en direction de La Tête de Sanglier. On entendait des bouteilles s'entrechoquer et des cris d'ivrognes, mais Drago et Hermione partirent en sens inverse en direction de la Cabane Hurlante située sur un petit chemin perpendiculaire à la route principale. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle entoure son bras autour du sien au cas où une faiblesse ait raison d'elle et qu'elle perde à nouveau connaissance. Elle ne se fit pas prier.

Dans la clairière travestie en poste d'observation, un seul lampadaire l'éclairait faiblement. Le hibou qui y était perché ouvrit l'œil à leur arrivée.

\- Tiens, assieds-toi là, ordonna Drago en lui désignant un banc de pierre dépourvu de dossier.

\- Je ne suis pas handicapée, Drago, déclara Hermione en ricanant.

\- Oui tu l'es. Du moins, pour l'instant. Assis.

En faisant mine d'être intimidée par son ordre, Hermione s'exécuta en haussant les mains en signe de soumission. Le banc couvert d'une fine couche de neige était froid sous ses fesses mais son manteau était suffisamment long pour qu'elle ne soit pas incommodée. Avec délicatesse, elle tenta de mouvoir sa tête pour tester ses limites.

\- Ne bouge pas comme ça! s'exclama Drago avec agacement.

\- Oh, ça va, ça va, ronchonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Drago avait contourné le banc et se tenait désormais directement derrière elle. Elle voulut tourner la tête pour le regarder mais il saisit ses épaules et murmura à son oreille :

\- Arrête. De. Bouger.

Un frisson lui griffa le dos. Docile et troublée, elle resta immobile tandis que Drago écartait son foulard. Elle saisit ses gants de cuir lorsqu'il les lui tendit par-dessus son épaule et se raidit brusquement en sentant ses doigts brulants sur sa nuque.

Son massage était doux et lent, pourtant Hermione sentait son cœur battre à la chamade. La douleur qui l'avait assommée dans le pub devint un agréable élancement. Les doigts de Drago glissaient sur sa peau et sous ses oreilles, appliquant une pression confortable. Submergée par le contentement, elle ferma les yeux en oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait sauf son contact. Le silence entre eux était total ; seul la lointaine activité au cœur du village témoignait d'une vie extérieure.

\- Ça fait du bien? chuchota-t-il.

\- C'est… fantastique, rétorqua-t-elle en un souffle.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi.

En reconnaissant les paroles qu'elle lui avait dites sur le terrain de Quidditch, Hermione sourit.

À son grand désarroi, Drago retira ses mains. Il s'assit à cheval sur le banc, juste à côté d'elle. Afin d'éviter de l'offusquer en bougeant inutilement la tête, Hermione l'imita. Face à face, ils se regardèrent longuement.

\- J'aurais voulu que tu n'arrêtes pas, déclara-t-elle avec timidité.

\- J'ai eu une autre idée, déclara-t-il.

Hermione l'interrogea du regard.

\- Ferme les yeux.

Son cœur rata un bond mais l'excitation était telle qu'elle ne put se résoudre à le faire tout de suite. Elle maintenait son regard en tentant de deviner ses intentions mais Drago ne laissait rien paraitre.

Pourtant, elle savait ce qu'il ferait aussitôt qu'elle fermerait les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je vais faire? demanda-t-il avec exaspération. Te jouer un mauvais tour? Ferme les yeux.

Convaincue par sa détermination, elle s'exécuta. Elle ignora pendant combien de temps elle patienta ainsi, aveugle, à attendre que _ça_ se produise. Une seconde semblait durer une minute ; une heure devait être passée. Envahie par la fébrilité, elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour expulser un souffle. Des criquets stridulaient et les ivrognes de La Tête de Sanglier chantaient à présent une chanson à répondre.

Enfin, elle sentit son haleine sur son visage ; une pulsion la jeta devant et leur bouche s'écrasa l'une contre l'autre avec force.

Hermione ne sentit plus son cœur battre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent. Ils se dévisagèrent silencieusement, l'air hagard, avec l'impression qu'il devait s'agir d'un rêve. Une buée translucide s'échappait de la bouche de Drago et son regard était voilé par la subjugation.

Comme si on leur avait pincé une fesse simultanément, ils se jetèrent soudain l'un sur l'autre à nouveau et s'embrassèrent avec impatience. La main d'Hermione s'était glissée dans son cou et celle de Drago enserrait sa taille en l'attirant vers lui. Leurs lèvres se massaient avec la fièvre de deux affamés, si bien qu'à un moment, Hermione sentit la langue de Drago se glisser dans sa bouche. Son bas-ventre réagit instantanément en se contractant sous l'effet de l'excitation. Elle répondit à son baiser de la même façon, laissant un long et sourd gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge.

Elle avait capturé le visage du Serpentard entre ses deux mains lorsque quelqu'un s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge à proximité. Le couple se sépara avec promptitude en faisant mine de se gratter ou de se jouer dans les cheveux.

\- Tous les élèves sont priés de retourner au château dès maintenant, lança le professeur Flitwick. Il vous reste trente minutes avant de devoir retourner dans vos dortoirs.

Embarrassée, Hermione regarda leur professeur de sortilèges et lui adressa un petit sourire pour lui indiquer qu'elle avait compris. Celui-ci, qui faisait exprès de regarder partout sauf dans leur direction, marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et repartit vers la grand-rue. D'autres élèves, en petits groupes, passèrent en prenant le chemin de Poudlard.

Drago s'était levé et lui tournait désormais le dos. Hermione le vit se frotter le visage avec vigueur, comme s'il tentait de se réveiller, et son attitude l'inquiéta. Encore assise, elle attendit qu'il dise quelque chose, mais il ne fit que pivoter sur lui-même pour la regarder. Il jeta un œil en direction de la grand-rue et s'approcha ensuite d'elle pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Hermione gémit en enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et pressa sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Je pourrais t'embrasser pendant des heures, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

Hermione rit doucement, étroitement enlacée avec Drago. Le front appuyé sur le sien, elle ferma les yeux, tellement satisfaite qu'elle en aurait pleuré de joie.

\- Ça va? demanda soudain Drago. C'est ton cou qui te fait encore mal?

\- Non, tout va bien, répondit Hermione en ouvrant les yeux. Tout va à merveille.

\- Rentrons, suggéra-t-il. Tu vas attraper froid.

Il replaça le foulard qu'il avait écarté pour lui masser le cou et Hermione le regarda faire avec tendresse. Main dans la main, ils rentrèrent au château.

Drago raccompagna Hermione à la tour des Gryffondor ce soir-là. Ils croisèrent plusieurs élèves qui regardèrent leur main nouée avec scandale mais pas une seule fois ils ne se lâchèrent. En s'avisant des yeux un peu trop inquisiteurs de la grosse dame, le couple alla à l'angle du couloir le plus près pour se dire au revoir. Ils s'embrassaient avec douceur. Coincée entre le mur et Drago, Hermione songeait à s'étendre dans un lit avec lui, mais aussitôt des vagues de chaleur lui montaient à la tête et lui coupaient le souffle.

\- Tu es complètement rouge, ricana Drago. À quoi tu penses, dis donc?

\- Rien, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Je ne pense à rien.

\- Hum-hum, rétorqua-t-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Retourne dans ta salle commune, Drago. Les cachots sont très loin et il doit rester que quelques minutes à peine avant le couvre-feu. Si un professeur te trouve dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci…

\- Je n'ai pas envie de partir.

Hermione songea sérieusement à lui proposer de passer la nuit dans la Salle sur Demande mais se ravisa rapidement. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour penser à passer à cette étape.

\- Va-t'en, Drago. Ou préfères-tu que je mentionne ce qui risquerait d'arriver si tu trainais un peu plus dans les couloirs?

\- Bla-bla-bla, Azkaban, bla-bla.

\- C'est ça. File.

En guise d'au revoir, Drago écrasa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et lui adressa un sourire dévastateur.

Pendant les cinq dernières minutes qui la séparaient du couvre-feu, Hermione resta immobile, adossée contre le mur, à sourire bêtement. Son cœur, épuisé d'avoir à ce point travailler dans la dernière heure, battait enfin normalement et sa respiration se régularisa. Si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi tardive, elle aurait hurlé de joie. Elle se sentait refleurir comme un perce-neige en hiver, épanouie, sortant enfin d'un long coma. Rien ne pouvait mal aller suite à ces instants où l'amour et la passion régnaient ; c'était, après tout, tout ce dont une personne avait besoin pour passer au travers des moments les plus difficiles.

Et elle l'avait maintenant.

* * *

Hé bien voilà, c'est fait. Vous en avez pensé quoi? J'espère que le moment a été à la hauteur de vos attentes...

L'autre question, super importante : pensez-vous VRAIMENT que leur chemin ensemble sera sans embuches? Hum, hum. Un nouvel ennemi principal va bientôt entrer en scène et j'ai tout fait pour le rendre détestable. Il va jouer un rôle déterminant dans la destinée de notre couple chéri.

Comment pensez-vous que Harry et Ginny vont réagir? Pensez-vous que Ron va finir par le savoir?

Le prochain chapitre, qui sera posté mardi prochain, s'intitule "Nous deux contre le monde". Ça en dit long, pas vrai? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se produire au cours de ce chapitre au titre si évocateur?

À bientôt, les amis! Merci pour votre temps! :)


	12. Nous deux contre le monde

Bien le bonjour à tous!

Milles excuses pour le grand retard. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai rien abandonné! J'ai simplement eu un problème personnel qui a demandé toute mon attention pendant quelques jours, et pour cette raison une fois de plus je ne répondrai pas à chacune de vos belles reviews. Or, je vous remercie énormément du temps que vous mettez pour écrire un commentaire!

Je poste à l'instant le douzième chapitre, lequel est un peu plus court que les derniers. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _La dernière chance_

Chapitre 12 – Nous deux contre le monde

Hermione ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Elle tourna et se retourna dans son lit des heures durant, et comme le sommeil ne vint pas, elle prit la décision de se lever et d'aller finaliser quelques devoirs dans la salle commune. Or, la concentration ne vint pas davantage ; à trois heures du matin, elle se trouvait donc à faire les cent pas entre les fauteuils en songeant à tout : ses baisers échangés avec Drago, l'expulsion de Ron, son amitié avec Harry et Ginny. Drago, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Drago, Ron, Harry, Ginny… Au bout de plusieurs heures de réflexion, Hermione sombra dans un sommeil agité sur un fauteuil mou, la bouche grande ouverte.

C'est Harry, le lendemain matin, qui la réveilla. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis l'expulsion de Ron, mais Hermione sourit à son ami en le découvrant près d'elle. À en juger par leur couleur orangée, les rayons du soleil naissaient à peine. Les petits oiseaux chantaient joyeusement sur le rebord des fenêtres.

\- Bonjour Harry, salua mollement Hermione d'une voix enrouée.

\- Tu as passé la nuit ici? demanda Harry sur un ton surpris.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai voulu faire quelques devoirs mais au final, je me suis endormie.

Elle se redressa dans son fauteuil en frottant ses yeux fatigués. Ses idées étaient encore confuses, aussi prit-elle quelques instants pour se remettre les idées en place.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vue rentrer hier, dit Harry. À quelle heure es-tu arrivée?

Alors, tout lui revint en mémoire : le baiser. Les nombreux baisers avec Drago, plutôt. Son visage s'illumina face à la pensée de le revoir très bientôt.

\- Tard, rétorqua-t-elle. Juste avant le couvre-feu.

\- Tu as passé une belle soirée, à ce que je vois…

Son ton était rempli de sous-entendus mais Hermione était beaucoup trop heureuse pour lui faire de l'attitude. Elle haussa simplement les épaules pour laisser planer le mystère.

\- M'accompagnes-tu dans la Grande Salle? Je meurs de faim.

Harry lui présenta alors une chocolatine enveloppée dans une serviette de table. Ravie, Hermione saisit son petit-déjeuner et le mangea voracement.

\- As-tu pensé à Ron, dernièrement?

\- J'y pense régulièrement. As-tu reçu des nouvelles? Un hibou? Quelque chose?

\- Rien… Je lui ai écrit à deux reprises mais il ne répond pas. À Ginny non plus. Silence radio.

\- Molly doit être furieuse…

\- Tu devrais lui écrire, toi aussi.

\- Pour lui dire quoi, Harry? Que mon cou est encore sensible au point où je me suis évanouie hier?

Visiblement choqué, Harry glissa sur le bout du fauteuil.

\- C'est vrai? s'exclama-t-il. Tu vas mieux? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- J'étais aux Trois Balais, expliqua Hermione en chassant l'air de sa main. Mon cou a craqué et j'ai perdu connaissance pendant quelques secondes. Ça va mieux, maintenant. Je crois que ça s'est replacé.

\- Ça alors… Ce Cognard a vraiment fait des dommages.

\- Oui, Harry, ce Cognard a vraiment fait des dommages. C'est pourquoi je n'ai aucun désir d'écrire à Ron.

Un silence inconfortable dura. Quelques élèves sortirent de leur dortoir, ensommeillés, en créant dans la salle commune une ambiance agréable d'activité. Hermione termina sa chocolatine sans appétit en songeant à son horaire de la journée. Défense contre les forces du Mal était son premier cours.

\- Qu'en est-il des vacances de Noël? demanda Hermione. Vas-tu les passer au Terrier?

\- Oui, car je veux être avec Ginny, dit-il. Et toi?

\- Je resterai au château.

\- Avec Malefoy?

Alarmée par la direction que prenait cette conversation, le visage d'Hermione devint sévère.

\- La grosse dame était choquée, ce matin. Elle disait qu'une élève de Gryffondor avait été raccompagnée jusqu'ici par un élève de Serpentard. Il ne m'en a pas fallu davantage pour que je devine qu'il s'agissait de toi et Malefoy.

\- Et alors?

\- Nous sommes amis, Hermione. Tu peux me parler. Je voudrais juste savoir quel genre de relation tu as avec lui.

\- C'est personnel, Harry.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu ne nous partages pas tout?

\- Je ne vous ai pas mis au courant lorsque j'étais avec Viktor.

\- Ah bon? Donc tu es avec Malefoy, c'est ça?

Hermione prit une grande respiration pour garder son calme et fusilla son ami du regard.

\- Ce que tu es tenace! Laisse tomber, Harry!

\- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de vouloir veiller sur toi.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, je veux juste… Oh, très bien! Oui, je suis avec (elle baissa le ton en constatant à quel point elle parlait fort) Drago. En fait, non, je l'ignore. Je ne le sais pas, en réalité.

Harry haussa un sourcil pour inciter Hermione à s'expliquer.

\- Enfin… Hier, nous nous sommes… Tu vois… _embrassés._ (Harry détourna le regard et face à sa réaction, Hermione s'empourpra violemment.) Hé! Ne réagis pas comme ça si tu veux que je te tienne au courant!

\- Désolé, rétorqua Harry. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça me rende aussi mal à l'aise de t'entendre dire… _ça_ au sujet de Malefoy.

\- Tu sais quoi, Harry? Je ne t'en parlerai plus jamais. Je suis terriblement gênée, maintenant.

Elle se leva dans l'intention de se réfugier dans le dortoir des filles mais Harry se mit à rire, ce qui la fâcha.

\- Arrête de rire, idiot! s'indigna-t-elle. Je suis amoureuse!

Harry cessa de rire brusquement tandis qu'Hermione plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Elle avait crié, et maintenant tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune la regardaient. Afin de préserver une certaine discrétion, Harry rejoignit Hermione. L'activité reprit mais les plus curieux continuaient de les regarder du coin de l'œil.

\- Amoureuse? C'est un très grand mot, Hermione.

\- Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais incapable de reconnaitre ce qu'est l'amour.

\- Et Ron, lui?

\- Pourquoi me parles-tu de Ron? Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- En es-tu vraiment certaine? Et si Malefoy n'était qu'une simple distraction pour oublier la peine que tu éprouves envers Ron?

Longuement, Hermione toisa Harry en tentant de comprendre pourquoi il ne voulait pas accepter qu'elle était amoureuse de Drago. Elle pouvait comprendre sa surprise, mais pas un déni total comme celui-ci. Blessée, elle lui tourna le dos et marcha vers le dortoir.

\- Sois réaliste, Hermione, s'enquit Harry. Tu connais Ron depuis sept ans. Malefoy, tu le côtoies depuis le début de l'année. Comment peux-tu réellement croire que tu sois amoureuse de lui?

\- Cho Chang, tu la connaissais depuis sept ans, peut-être? s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant.

\- Nous ne nous sommes embrassés qu'une seule fois, et je n'ai jamais clamé être amoureux d'elle.

Hermione fulminait. Les dents serrés, elle dut se contenir pour ne pas lui jeter un maléfice quelconque pour lui faire ravaler son incrédulité. Ginny se trouvait dans la salle commune à présent et les regardait avec de grands yeux surpris.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu aies du mal à accepter que je sois amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, mais pas que tu veuilles me convaincre que mes sentiments ne sont que du vent. Je peux aussi comprendre que tu veuilles protéger Ron puisqu'il est le plus vulnérable dans cette situation, mais je suis aussi ton amie, Harry, et je me serais attendue de toi que tu sois un peu plus compréhensif, d'autant plus que c'est toi qui aies insisté pour que je te parle de ma relation avec Drago. Tu agis comme un crétin immature! Ne t'avise plus de m'adresser la parole à moins que ce soit pour me demander pardon d'avoir réduit à néant ma bonne humeur!

Sous les regards ébahis des Gryffondor, Hermione s'élança dans le dortoir des filles et changea ses vêtements avec de grands gestes brusques. En voyant Ginny la rejoindre d'un pas prudent, elle lui décocha un regard noir et lui tourna le dos.

\- Tu as raison, Hermione. Je crois qu'Harry a simplement du mal à croire que votre trio est en train de tomber en morceaux.

\- Ginny, si tu prononces un mot supplémentaire à ce sujet, je jure sur la tête de Merlin que je ne répondrai plus de mes actes.

\- Parle-moi…

\- J'ai essayé de parler. J'ai parlé à Harry et il m'a dit de terribles choses!

\- Je suis une fille, moi. Je vais comprendre.

\- Ah, vraiment? Tu es la _sœur_ de Ron. Je parie mille Gallions que tu vas prendre sa défense! Laisse-moi passer.

Tel un coup de vent, Hermione sortir du dortoir et de la salle commune avec un manteau à la main. Ses pas étaient immenses et les élèves s'écartaient sur son passage. Elle dévala l'escalier deux à deux et sortit par les portes principales après avoir enfilé rageusement son manteau. Ce n'est qu'une fois face au lac qu'elle réalisa qu'elle s'y était rendue en un temps record. Elle prit de grandes respirations pour reprendre son calme.

\- Hermione?

Sur le qui-vive, elle fit rapidement volteface. C'était Drago. Elle se détendit aussitôt.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu as filé devant moi comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu… Je t'ai appelée à plusieurs reprises et tu m'ignorais. Qu'est-ce qui t'a mise dans cet état? Es-tu fâchée contre moi?

En guise de réponse, elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre elle. Drago répondit aussitôt à son étreinte.

\- C'est Harry. Je le déteste. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard, Drago, tu dois aller en classe maintenant.

\- Explique-moi d'abord.

\- Non! Va en classe. Je vais bien, je t'assure. J'ai juste besoin d'un moment pour décompresser.

\- Tu n'iras pas, toi?

\- Non. Si je revois Harry dans cet état, je vais probablement le tuer.

Drago la dévisagea avec inquiétude mais Hermione étira un sourire artificiel pour le rassurer.

\- Allez, Drago. Oust! N'arrive surtout pas en retard…

À la fin du premier cours de la journée, Hermione se trouvait encore à la même place. Elle s'était calmée et avait accueilli Drago avec un grand sourire cette fois-ci. Il s'assit à ses côtés sur le banc et Hermione raconta grossièrement ce qui s'était produit dans la salle commune avec Harry, sans mentionner la partie où elle clamait être amoureuse de lui. Drago resta muet du début à la fin du récit et ne passa aucun commentaire une fois celui-ci terminé.

\- Si on pouvait ne plus en parler, je te serais extrêmement reconnaissante. Parle-moi plutôt de la matière que vous avez vue en sortilèges.

\- Eh bien je n'étais absolument pas attentif. Mais Flitwick ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois du cours.

Hermione et Drago s'échangèrent un sourire.

\- Tu crois que ça lui arrive régulièrement de tomber sur deux élèves qui s'embrassent comme ça?

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il n'y jamais vu ça de sa vie.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble. Hermione oublia son altercation avec Harry. Ses pensées étaient maintenant toutes dirigées vers le souvenir de leur baiser fiévreux de la veille.

\- À ce propos… débuta Drago. Qu'est-ce que… Tu sais… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Amusée par son embarras, Hermione prétendit ne pas comprendre.

\- Tu sais, quoi! Nous deux… Hier…

\- Tu veux savoir ce que ces baisers signifient?

\- Voilà.

Sa peau claire était écarlate, ce qui charma Hermione. En guise de répondre, elle s'approcha de lui sur le banc et déposa un très doux et long baiser sur ses lèvres. Drago y répondit en glissant une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes. La passion de la veille lui revint subitement en mémoire et elle voulut approfondir ce baiser, mais le parc était peuplé d'élèves et elle ne voulait pas entendre les plus immatures lancer des remarques déplacées. Elle dut donc faire d'immenses efforts pour se séparer de lui.

\- Je t'aime bien, Drago… dit-elle. Beaucoup, même. J'espère que tu…

Sa phrase fut interrompue par un second baiser. Hermione aurait voulu qu'il ne le fasse pas, car une fois qu'elle était accrochée à ses lèvres, elle avait du mal à s'en défaire. Mais elle l'embrassa en retour avec douceur.

Le bruit caractéristique d'une personne vomissant les interrompit instantanément. Hermione était prête à voler au secours de la personne malade mais elle ne vit que Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle et Pansy Parkinson, à quelques mètres d'eux, en train de rigoler comme des gamins. C'était Pansy qui faisait des bruits grossiers à leur adresse, et elle était maintenant en train de faire semblant d'embrasser goulument un partenaire invisible.

\- Vraiment, Malefoy? lança Blaise. Tu es vraiment sur le déclin… Embrasser une Sang-de-Beurk!

Une nouvelle fois Pansy fit mine de vomir et Drago se leva brusquement de son siège, mais Hermione fut aussi rapide que lui et elle saisit son bras pour l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit qui lui couterait.

\- Drago! Ça ne vaut vraiment pas la peine…

 _\- Drago! Drago!_ se moqua Pansy d'une voix empruntée. _Viens embrasser ma bouche sale de Moldue… J'ai besoin d'un remplaçant maintenant que Weasley n'est plus là!_ (Elle éclata de rire.) Granger est devenue une croqueuse d'hommes! Tous aux abris!

\- Elle ne m'aura pas, moi… mentionna Blaise. Ça me répugne toujours autant, _moi,_ des Sang-de-Beurk! Apparemment, il y en a d'autres qui n'ont pas eu d'autres choix que d'abaisser ses standards…

\- Vous êtes dégoutants, éructa Hermione en maintenant fermement Drago, et complètement immatures. Laissez-nous tranquilles!

Pansy s'approcha légèrement.

\- Hé, Granger! J'ai entendu dire que les Moldues peuvent avoir des maladies ici… (Elle pointa son entrejambe en faisant une grimace de dégout.) C'est pour ça que Weasley n'a jamais voulu coucher avec toi?

\- Dis-moi Pansy, intervint Drago les dents serrées. C'est parce que je n'ai jamais rien voulu savoir de ta sale tête de pékinois que tu t'appliques autant à me les casser?

Au grand plaisir d'Hermione, Pansy sembla avoir avalé quelque chose de travers.

\- Goyle, ça ne va pas en s'améliorant, pas vrai? ajouta-t-il. Plus le temps passe, moins tu parles. Il ne doit plus vraiment rester grand-chose dans cette tête grasse.

\- Hé…! fit Goyle.

\- Et puis Blaise, je sais que tu ne m'as jamais vraiment aimé. C'est triste, par contre, que tu aies à t'entourer de mes anciens amis pour enfin me montrer ce que tu penses de moi. J'ai tendance à croire que tu es un véritable lâche. J'en connais pas mal au sujet de la lâcheté. Moi aussi, je me cachais derrière les jupons de ma mère.

Blaise s'approcha à grands pas de Drago, si bien qu'Hermione s'empressa de se placer entre les deux. Nez à nez avec le Serpentard, Hermione le défia du regard.

\- Je vous donne une retenue. À vous trois.

 _\- Pardon?_

\- Je suis préfète-en-chef, je vous rappelle. Vous pouvez toujours protester auprès du professeur Slughorn, ou même de professeur McGonagall, mais il faudra que je leur dise quel mot tu as employé pour parler de moi. Je suis certain qu'ils comprendront ce que veut dire « Sang-de-Beurk ».

La tension était palpable mais aucun des Serpentard ne pipa mot. Visiblement, la menace d'Hermione avait fait son chemin et ils avaient cru sage de ne pas envenimer la situation en répliquant.

\- C'est vrai que tu es rendue pas mal, Granger, dit Blaise en s'approchant davantage. J'aime bien les femmes autoritaires dans ton genre.

Drago s'interposa sans ménagement.

\- Ne la touche pas, Blaise, grogna Drago.

\- C'est assez, somma Hermione d'un ton sévère. Partez immédiatement.

\- Viens, Blaise, dit Pansy. Ce sont des ratés.

En prenant bien soin de démontrer un impressionnant éventail d'expressions arrogantes, Blaise piétina un peu avant de repartir en compagnie de Pansy et de Goyle. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus en mesure de les entendre, Drago explosa :

\- J'ai déjà du mal à respecter mon entente avec McGonagall! Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils me mettent des bâtons dans les roues? (Il se tourna vers Hermione.) Je n'ai vraiment pas aimé la façon qu'il t'a parlé…

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il a dit ça simplement pour t'énerver. Et ça marche. Tant que tu mordras, il continuera. Ce que tu dois faire est l'ignorer, Drago.

\- L'ignorer… Promets-moi que tu me le diras s'il te fait quoique ce soit.

Hermione haussa les sourcils en écartant les bras en signe d'interrogation.

\- Que voudrait-il qu'il me fasse? Je suis préfète-en-chef. S'il m'embête, je n'aurai qu'à lui donner une retenue.

\- Blaise se fou totalement que tu sois préfète-en-chef.

\- Je ne crois pas. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi que je lui donne une retenue.

Drago leva les yeux et regarda en direction d'où était partie la bande de Serpentard. Il semblait songeur, comme si quelque chose de plus le tracassait.

\- Hé. (Elle saisit doucement son bras.) Arrête de t'en faire avec cet idiot. J'ai quand même fait face à Bellatrix Lestrange, ce qui est cent fois pire. Tu ne crois pas?

La réplique fit mouche. Comme électrisé, Drago regarda Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas un gamin comme Blaise Zabini qui va me faire peur, ajouta-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai que tu es une dure à cuire, toi.

Il passa un bras autour de son cou et l'attira vers lui.

* * *

C'était donc un petit chapitre de transition (il en faut bien, hein).

Vous doutez-vous de la suite? J'ai mentionné lors de chapitres précédents la venue d'un nouvel ennemi... Vous avez une petite idée? Et si je vous dit que le prochain chapitre s'intitule "Blaise", ça vous en dit davantage? Héhé.

Je posterai peut-être la suite plus tôt si je trouve le temps. Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour le retard, mais ne me punissez pas en n'écrivant pas de reviews! J'ai très hâte de vous lire.

À très bientôt!


	13. Blaise

Hello!

Je crois sincèrement que vous ne me décevrez jamais. Vous être clairement parfaits! Merci pour vos reviews enthousiastes, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre de la sorte avant de poster le douzième chapitre. But the wait is now over!

 **jrlovelivre :** Toujours aussi assidue! Merci de ne pas me lâcher, j'apprécie beaucoup que tu me suives de la sorte et que tu n'aies pas décidé de me punir en m'infligeant le traitement du silence. Alors en effet, tu l'auras deviné, Blaise sera un personnage que je vais de plus en plus exploiter dans ma fic. J'ai essayé de le rendre le plus détestable possible, tu es donc en charge de me dire si je le fais bien dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère que tu vas apprécier les changements qui approchent (ou pas, parce que Blaise sera une plaie).

 **Heywah-fiction :** Merci, merci, merci! Toujours aussi sympathique et conciliante! Je te rassure, tout va bien. Ma vie a pris un tout autre tournant sur deux aspects majeurs en une seule semaine et j'ai entendu dire que l'être humain a une capacité d'adaptabilité déterminée! Revenons à nos moutons. Alors bon, oui, je suis bien énervée d'avoir ajouté Blaise à ma fic. Ça a été sur un coup de tête, ce n'était pas du tout planifié lorsque j'ai débuté ma rédaction. Mon but est de le rendre détestable aux yeux de tous, j'espère que je réussirai! Bonne lecture!

 **Swangranger :** Hé bien oui, Harry est là pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de son amie aussi, évidemment. Je te laisse découvrir la suite de la fic, on en apprendra plus sur la relation Hermione/Harry/Ginny dans un prochain chapitre! Bonne lecture!

 **Cilou :** Wow, merci pour cette belle review élogieuse et constructive! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas avec la suite. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis après chaque chapitre! :)

 **Oceane :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Oui, en effet, Blaise sera pas mal présent dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère que tu développeras une haine aussi grande pour lui que celle que j'ai développée au cours de ma rédaction! Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _La dernière chance_

Chapitre 13 – Blaise

Le temps des Fêtes était à leurs portes lorsque la réalité frappa Hermione de plein fouet : avant les A.S.P.I.C. se tenaient les examens de mi-année. Or, depuis qu'elle et Drago se fréquentaient, ils passaient tout leur temps libre à se bécoter dans tous les racoins du château. À chaque fois que le couple se rendait à la bibliothèque dans l'intention d'étudier l'histoire de la magie, il finissait toujours par s'embrasser passionnément entre deux rayons. Le même résultat se produisait lorsqu'ils se rencontraient dans la salle de réunion du troisième étage pour échanger des idées au sujet de la fête de Noël, ainsi que lorsqu'ils se rejoignaient simplement pour être ensemble tout en s'occupant chacun de leur côté. Manquer autant de convenance ne ressemblait pas à Hermione mais jamais elle n'avait éprouvé de tels sentiments envers une autre personne.

L'hiver s'était installé une bonne fois pour toute sur Poudlard. Le parc était désormais couvert d'une épaisse couche de neige maculée et le lac gelé permettait aux élèves d'y patiner. Hermione et Harry s'évitaient depuis le jour où ce dernier avait désiré lui faire douter de ses sentiments pour Drago ; l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter une opinion différente sur le sujet. Ginny faisait des efforts pour amadouer Hermione mais celle-ci était persuadée que la rouquine réengagerait le sujet de Ron aussitôt qu'elle abaisserait ses gardes. « C'est joli ce que tu portes », disait-elle parfois. Alors, Hermione marmonnait un bref remerciement et retournait à ses occupations sans plus se soucier d'elle.

Mais un matin à la mi-décembre, Ginny ouvrit une des fenêtres du dortoir des filles en y laissant entrer un coup de vent glacial.

\- Hé, ho! Ça va pas, la tête? s'écria Padma Patil.

Hermione, enveloppée dans ses couvertures, les resserra étroitement autour d'elle en sentant les griffes du vent lacérer sa peau découverte. D'un coup de main, elle écarta le rideau de son lit pour voir ce qui se passait.

\- Qui a eu l'idée d'ouvrir la fenêtre par une température pareille? s'indigna Hermione.

\- Ferme ça, par Merlin! rugit Lavande Brown.

\- Oh, ça va, ça va! grogna Ginny. C'est Coquecigrue, le hibou de mon frère! Je ne pouvais tout de même pas le laisser geler sur le bord de la fenêtre, quand même!

Ginny saisit le minuscule hibou dans ses mains et referma aussitôt la fenêtre. Les plumes du rapace, d'ordinaire grises, étaient recouvertes de petits glaçons blancs. Elle s'empressa de l'enrouler dans une couverture épaisse et saisit la lettre qu'il transportait. De sa position, Hermione reconnut l'écriture de Ron sur l'enveloppe.

\- C'est de la part de Ron, dit Ginny, d'un air grave, à l'adresse d'Hermione.

\- Il va bien? demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny s'assit sur son lit et décacheta l'enveloppe avec hâte. Plus d'un mois avait passé depuis l'expulsion de Ron, et jamais, avant ce jour-là, il n'avait donné de nouvelles à quiconque.

\- Il dit qu'il va bien, que maman est furibonde, expliqua Ginny en parcourant la lettre du regard. Il dit que maman refuse qu'il reste au Terrier à ne rien faire pendant des jours, il… il va travailler avec George au Farces pour sorciers facétieux sur le Chemin de Traverse!

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina. Ron avait beau ne pas lui avoir manqué, elle était ravie d'enfin entendre de ses nouvelles, même si elles ne lui étaient pas directement adressées. Même s'il avait été un très mauvais ami dans ses derniers jours à Poudlard, elle ne lui souhaitait aucun mal. Elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose de lui.

\- Il veut également connaitre la prochaine date de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Hermione. Il s'y rendra avec le Magicobus. Ça serait une occasion parfaite pour vous de vous réconcilier, non?

Hermione se rembrunit sur-le-champ mais Ginny ne le releva pas car elle avait de nouveau baissé le visage sur sa lettre.

\- C'est tout, conclut-elle en repliant la missive. Ce que je suis contente d'avoir de ses nouvelles!

\- Je suis bien contente de savoir qu'il va bien, dit Hermione d'une voix dénuée d'enthousiasme.

\- Je commençais à croire qu'il nous reprochait son expulsion… Je me demande s'il a écrit à Harry.

\- Probablement. Il ne parle pas de moi, dans sa lettre?

Ginny l'interrogea du regard. Coquecigrue s'était défait de sa prison de couverture et voltigeait maintenant énergiquement dans le dortoir en poussant des hululements aigus. Padma, Parvati et Lavande poussaient des « ooooh » en tentant de l'attraper.

\- Il a quand même failli me briser le cou, précisa Hermione. Je ne m'attendais peut-être pas à recevoir une lettre, mais au moins à des excuses.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Il ne parle pas de toi.

Hermione haussa les épaules et sortit du lit. L'air était encore frigorifié à cause de la bourrasque hivernale que Ginny avait laissé entrer, mais Hermione savait que son frisson était dû au manque de délicatesse de Ron. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, elle s'était attendue à des excuses, aussi plates soient-elles. C'était la moindre des choses après avoir passé à deux doigts de la tuer, mais de toute évidence, Ron ne partageait pas le même avis.

Son humeur était maussade en débutant sa journée de cours, mais elle savait qu'il ne suffirait que d'apercevoir Drago pour retrouver son sourire. Elle le trouva dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, occupé à lire _La Gazette du sorcier_ tout en mangeant un toast à la marmelade à l'extrémité de la table des Serpentard. Les autres élèves de la maison étaient regroupés en petites bandes. Celle de Blaise Zabini la regardait approcher avec des airs supérieurs, mais Hermione ne leur accorda pas la joie de réagir. Drago ne leva les yeux du journal que lorsqu'elle s'accroupit à ses côtés.

\- Te voilà enfin, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire radieux.

Son visage rayonnant lui fit oublier la lettre de Ron. Drago se pencha sur Hermione et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Blaise et sa bande poussèrent des exclamations de dégout.

\- Je pensais à ça, plus tôt… dit Drago d'une voix basse en ignorant leurs cris. Puisque nous sommes vendredi, nous pourrions nous trouver un petit coin douillet après les cours pour nous détendre, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Son sourire suggestif mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Ces moments-là sont finis, déclara-t-elle. (Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent.) Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les examens soient terminés.

\- Tu plaisantes…

\- Drago, nous avons passé littéralement chacune de nos rencontres destinées aux études à nous embrasser!

\- Et alors?

 _\- Et alors?_ Les examens sont la semaine prochaine! Cette fin de semaine sera réservée aux études intensives seulement. (Elle enfonça son index dans la poitrine de Drago.) _Pas-de-bécotage._ Je te rappelle que tu n'as le droit à aucune note d'échec. Et je te rappelle aussi que je n'ai jamais été aussi peu à mon affaire.

Drago roula les yeux en poussant un profond soupir.

\- En plus, ce soir je dois faire de la surveillance dans les corridors, conclut Hermione.

\- Très bien, alors. Mais durant les vacances de Noël…

Hermione sourit largement à la perspective de passer trois longues semaines au château en compagnie de Drago. Il y avait quelque chose d'exaltant à l'idée de passer autant de temps avec lui sans qu'aucune obligation scolaire ne les sépare. Lorsqu'elle songeait aux vacances de Noël, la pensée d'un dortoir vide lui traversait souvent l'esprit ; et si, un soir, elle allait rejoindre Drago dans les cachots de Serpentard pour passer une nuit avec lui? Son estomac se noua à cette pensée, mais Drago s'était levé et avait entouré son cou de son bras en la forçant à revenir au moment présent. Ensemble, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle.

Ses cours se déroulèrent avec la seule pensée des examens en tête. Hermione écrivait des notes avec une telle vigueur que le bout de sa plume préférée se cassa avant même que le premier cours soit terminé, mais comme elle trimbalait un assortiment complet avec elle en permanence – chacune d'elles ayant une couleur et un effet différent –, elle ne perdit le fil d'aucune notion énoncée par les professeurs. Durant le cours de défenses contre les forces du Mal, elle entendit Harry mentionner à Neville qu'il avait reçu une lettre de la part de Ron mais Hermione décida de s'insensibiliser face à l'absurdité de la situation ; s'il s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir s'excuser, c'était une preuve incontestable qu'elle n'avait bel et bien plus besoin de lui dans sa vie. De toute façon, il suffisait de songer à la nuit qu'elle avait passée à l'infirmerie pour ranimer son animosité vis-à-vis de lui : le Poussos laissait un atroce souvenir à quiconque en buvait.

Les décorations de Noël avaient été installées par le conseil étudiant. Des sapins se trouvaient dans presque toutes les pièces, décorés de fées vivantes comme elle en avait déjà vues au square Grimmaurd, et des couronnes décoraient chacune des portes du château – celle accrochée à la porte de Rusard tentait continuellement de le mordre, étrangement. Du gui était suspendu un peu partout, et si Luna se trouvait à proximité de l'un des bouquets au moment où un couple s'y arrêtait pour s'embrasser, elle s'empressait de les prévenir qu'ils étaient tous infestés de Nargoles et qu'il était préférable de passer son chemin. Dans la Grande Salle, une neige magique tombait en continuité, et parfois Peeves planait au-dessus des tables en secouant ses cheveux pour y mêler des pellicules épaisses. La plupart des élèves parlaient des réunions de famille prévues dans tous les coins du monde, et bientôt Hermione comprit qu'il ne resterait presque personne à Poudlard quand les Fêtes arriveraient. Alors, elle repensait à un dortoir vide et ses joues devenaient écarlates.

Elle et Ron n'étaient jamais passés à l'acte, mais cette décision n'avait rien eu à voir avec les maladies vénériennes des Moldus dont Pansy avait fait mention dans l'espoir de la vexer. La vérité était qu'Hermione n'avait jamais même songé à se rendre à cette étape, car le deuil de Ron avait pris tant de place dans leur couple. Ron avait bien essayé d'initier la chose à un moment, mais Hermione avait refusé que sa première fois se fasse dans de telles conditions – en l'occurrence dans une maison endeuillée dans laquelle des pleurs étaient audibles à l'étage du dessous comme du dessus. Son refus avait suffi à Ron pour qu'il se remette à pleurer, et aucune autre tentative n'avait été faite du reste de l'été, au grand soulagement d'Hermione.

Au terme de la journée, Hermione avait cent quatre-vingt-quinze centimètres de notes à relire, trois devoirs à faire, une dissertation à rédiger et huit lectures à compléter avant la prochaine leçon de chacun de ses cours. Elle mourrait d'envie de passer la soirée penchée sur ses bouquins à la bibliothèque mais son devoir de préfète-en-chef attendait tout aussi impatiemment.

\- Voilà mes notes.

Tard en soirée, Hermione s'était rendue dans les cachots du château pour donner à Drago son mètre quatre-vingt-quinze de notes. En saisissant les longues feuilles de parchemin, Drago lui décocha un regard inquiet.

\- Tu es complètement folle, Granger, déclara-t-il.

\- Hé! s'écria-t-elle. Ce sont des notes très complètes, c'est tout. Elles contiennent le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, de botanique, d'histoire de la magie et d'arithmancie.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi le cours d'arithmancie…

Drago s'appliqua à fouiller parmi les nombreuses feuilles de parchemin mais Hermione l'arrêta d'un geste sur le bras.

\- Garde-les. Tu n'auras qu'à les lire à temps perdu. C'est si intéressant! Tu sais que j'ai obtenu un O à mon B.U.S.E.?

\- Tu me surprends.

En maintenant ses notes d'une main, Drago entoura sa taille de ses bras et l'attira vers elle. Hermione se laissa faire en étira un sourire empreint de tendresse.

\- Tu te moques de moi?

\- Un peu. Tout le monde sait que tu as eu des O dans chacun de tes cours.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai! J'ai eu un EE en défense contre les forces du Mal…

\- Oh non… Ça c'est terrible.

\- J'étais dévastée, Drago.

\- Sais-tu ce qui me dévaste, moi? À quoi point tu es belle.

Hermione rougit violemment ; c'était la première fois qu'il la complimentait aussi directement. D'autant plus que le compliment venait de nulle part.

\- C'est… C'est très gentil, rétorqua-t-elle timidement.

\- Si seulement tu savais à quel point tu me fais du bien…

Le souvenir douloureux de son excursion secrète dans ses pensées refit surface : « Hermione Granger… C'est ma seule amie. Elle me fait du bien », avait-il dit à son père. Hermione n'avait jamais confronté Drago par rapport à ce jour où elle avait consulté ses pensées dans la Pensine sans sa permission. La culpabilité de l'avoir fait ressurgit.

\- Ça va? demanda Drago. Tu… Tu ne voulais pas entendre ça?

Son visage était inquiet. Sa prise, autour de sa taille, s'était desserrée.

\- Quoi? Bien sûr que oui! s'exclama Hermione. Drago… Écoute, je dois y aller.

Les traits tendus de Drago s'affaissèrent davantage tandis qu'Hermione se défaisait de son étreinte. En le voyant aussi déconfit, Hermione déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas prête à le confronter aujourd'hui, aussi préféra-t-elle le fuir plutôt que de lui mentir. Elle lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain à dix heures à la bibliothèque et quitta les cachots glaciaux au pas de course.

\- Ce que je suis bête! geignit-elle pour elle-même tandis qu'elle grimpait les escaliers deux à deux.

Ses regrets étaient amers, à présent. Drago allait lui en vouloir à tout jamais d'avoir violer son intimité ; elle ne s'était pas simplement contentée de jeter un œil à ses rêveries quotidiennes, elle s'était immiscée dans des moments privés où lui et sa vulnérabilité ne faisaient qu'un. Elle avait vu son père et sa mère, d'ordinaire si fiers, complètement misérables. Elle l'avait vu, lui, si orgueilleux, sangloter en suppliant une Merlin-sait-qui de les épargner. Ce n'était pas une image qu'une personne comme Drago Malefoy voudrait montrer.

Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'au quatrième étage. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle croisa une petite bande de deuxième année jouant activement aux Bavboules. D'un air sévère, elle les avertit qu'il ne restait plus que quinze minutes avant le couvre-feu et leur somma de se diriger à l'instant vers leur salle commune ; ceux-ci s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux en la regardant d'un air apeuré. Elle voulut les retenir afin d'excuser son comportement désagréable mais ceux-ci pressèrent le pas, sûrement dans la crainte d'obtenir une retenue.

\- Eh bien, ma petite? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on chasse des petits délinquants.

C'était Peeves.

\- Je sais, j'ai été très malpolie…

\- C'est plutôt en leur jetant un maléfice de Chauve-Furie! HAHAHA!

L'esprit frappeur détala en direction des gamins de deuxième année et Hermione les entendit crier de terreur un étage en-dessous. Découragée par ses manières, elle poussa un très grand soupir. Un autre préfet-en-chef s'en chargerait sûrement – ou le Baron Sanglant, lequel serait sans doute beaucoup plus persuasif.

Soudain, la tête de Peeves réapparut au-travers du plancher. Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise en exécutant un bond de côté.

\- Oh, et en passant… Il y a un grand type noir qui rôde tout près. Si j'étais toi, je veillerais à ce que ma jupe reste en place… MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS TOI! HAHAHA!

Peeves fit un grand geste et une bourrasque aussi subite que violente leva sa jupe de sorte à exposer complètement sa petite-culotte. Hermione poussa un nouveau cri en plaquant sa jupe contre ses jambes mais un sifflement suggestif suggéra que ses dessous avaient bel et bien été vus.

Or, Peeves n'était plus là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi? éructa Hermione, cramoisie.

Blaise Zabini se trouvait à l'angle d'un couloir, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Une expression satisfaite donnait à Hermione une envie irrésistible de le frapper.

\- Vraiment pas mal, Granger, se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Retourne immédiatement aux cachots, somma-t-elle en tentant de garder la face. L'heure du couvre-feu est passée.

\- Je m'en moque.

Il s'approcha nonchalamment, comme si tous les règlements ne s'appliquaient pas à lui.

\- Malefoy l'a vue, cette petite-culotte? Très jolie.

\- Ferme-la. Tu ne m'intimides pas du tout. Je te répète de retourner aux cachots si tu ne veux pas que je te donne une seconde retenue.

\- Tu ne me donneras pas de retenue.

\- Ah bon?

Blaise était tout près, à présent, mais Hermione, tenace, ne recula pas d'un centimètre, même lorsqu'elle fut obligée de lever la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- J'étais sérieux lorsque j'ai dit que tu étais pas mal…

Hermione crut rêver lorsqu'elle sentit ses longs doigts se refermer sur sa fesse. Elle le poussa brusquement et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

 _\- C'est quoi ton problème?_ hurla-t-elle, scandalisée.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre ; le geste de Blaise dépassait largement les limites. L'inquiétude la poussa à plaquer une main contre sa poche, où elle sentait sa baguette magique.

\- Ouah, fit Blaise en ricanant, une main contre sa joue. Ça a fait mal.

\- Je n'hésiterai pas à le faire une seconde fois.

Mais soudainement, Blaise marcha vers elle en obligeant Hermione à reculer contre le mur. Trop rapide pour elle, elle se retrouva prisonnière, ses issues bloquées par les bras de Blaise.

\- Ce qui me plait dans cette situation, c'est que je peux faire à peu près n'importe quoi sans qu'aucune conséquence ne me revienne.

\- Si tu fais quoique ce soit, Blaise, je peux t'assurer que tu auras des conséquences. Ton comportement est complètement inacceptable. Laisse-moi passer.

Elle voulut se dégager mais Blaise la plaqua au mur d'une main sur la poitrine. Hermione serra les dents pour tenter de contrôler la panique qui s'emparait d'elle à une vitesse alarmante.

\- Quel genre de conséquence je pourrais avoir, Granger, si j'ai de quoi te faire chanter?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Malefoy… dit-il en étirant un sourire mauvais. Il est mieux de bien se tenir s'il ne veut pas aller à Azkaban, pas vrai? (Une lueur d'affolement passa dans le regard d'Hermione.) Oh… On dirait que j'ai misé juste.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ça?

\- Ma mère fréquente un de ces benêts qui travaille au Département de la justice magique. Je sais tout de son cas.

\- Ah, oui. Ta mère qui s'est mariée sept fois. Le huitième mariage est dû pour quand? Je devrais peut-être déjà prévenir _La Gazette_ afin qu'elle lui fasse une place dans la nécrologie…

Blaise saisit brusquement ses épaules et la frappa au mur, une expression menaçante défigurant ses traits. Le cœur d'Hermione monta dans sa gorge.

\- Je peux faire n'importe quoi pour envoyer Malefoy à Azkaban, éructa-t-il. Il suffit de l'énerver un peu et _pouf,_ c'est fini. Il a la mèche si courte… Ne t'avise pas de m'énerver aussi, Granger.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, qu'on en finisse.

\- Rien de précis. Je veux juste m'amuser un peu. Poudlard est tellement rendu ennuyant…

Sa main encore sur sa poitrine glissa dans le collet de sa chemise et caressa la peau tout près de son soutien-gorge. Hermione tremblait, à présent, mais n'osait pas le repousser.

\- Du calme, dit-il. Je ne te ferai pas de mal… Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

Enfin, il recula, mais Hermione resta immobile, pétrifiée.

\- Bonne nuit Granger. Veille bien sur tes arrières… et ce beau petit derrière.

Il lui décocha un clin d'œil et s'en alla d'un pas nonchalant, comme s'il revenait d'une petite promenade nocturne.

Les jambes d'Hermione cédèrent sous son poids tandis qu'elle se souvenait de la façon de respirer. Accroupie contre le mur, elle resta longuement immobile à fixer ses pieds, s'imaginant tout ce qui aurait pu se produire si elle avait résisté davantage.

* * *

Jusqu'où pensez-vous que Blaise se rendra? Pensez-vous qu'Hermione ira se plaindre à Drago, à un ami ou à un professeur, ou qu'elle va prendre les menaces de Blaise au sérieux? Puisque la culpabilité d'Hermione la ronge de plus en plus, pensez-vous qu'elle va bientôt avouer à Drago ce qu'elle a fait à son insu?

N'hésitez pas à déposer vos théories à ces sujets dans une petite review. Le prochain chapitre, qui sera posté mardi prochain, s'intitulera "Passion et trahison". Qu'est-ce que ça vous évoque?

Bonne semaine à vous, fidèles lecteurs!


	14. Passion et trahison

Bonjour à tous!

Vous avez été nombreux à commenter sur le dernier chapitre et ça m'enchante! Voici mes réponses :

 **dramione love :** Merci cher lecteur/lectrice! Sans plus tarder, voici la suite!

 **jrlovelivre :** Ce fameux Blaise... Je suis contente que tu le détestes déjà! Tu n'as pas fini de le détester, je te le garantie! Il n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre-ci mais tu verras bientôt ce que je veux dire. Quant aux aveux d'Hermione, je t'invite à lire la suite dès maintenant, c'est aujourd'hui que tu vas avoir une réponse! Merci pour ton commentaire, comme d'habitude ça me fait plaisir de te lire!

 **Maxine3482 :** En effet, Hermione et Drago vont en baver dans les prochains chapitres! Pour l'instant, dans ce chapitre-ci, il n'y a qu'Hermione qui va se mordre les doigts, et pas pour la même raison... Bonne lecture!

 **Heywah-fiction :** Tes reviews me font tant de bien à lire! Que d'éloges! Merci, merci, merci! J'essaie du mieux que je peux d'ajouter des petits détails "accessoires" pour rendre ma fic crédible, alors ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies! Alors bon, pour Blaise, en effet c'est un beau salopard et il va l'être de plus en plus avec le temps. En tout cas, tu as de belles hypothèses et je ne vais rien ajouter de plus là-dessus hihihi. Je te laisse lire ce chapitre-ci! Merci encore, et bonne lecture!

 **Masaxouk :** Wow, j'adore ton hypothèse! Évidemment, je ne vais pas la commenter au risque de révéler certains "punch" mais tu verras sous peu si ta théorie va s'avérer. Je suis contente que tu ne trouves pas ma fic trop cliché ; évidemment, j'ai gardé certains aspects cul-cul du Dramione parce que je suis une grande romantique mais j'ai également horreur de ce genre d'histoire à l'eau de rose. Ça prend quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui va perturber ce bonheur trop parfait! Merci énormément pour ton commentaire constructif et pertinent! J'espère grandement que tu en laisseras un second. Bonne lecture!

 **Swangranger :** Ben oui, Hermione reste Hermione, hein! Les cours avant tout! Hihihi, merci pour ta review!

 **leacouset :** Ta review m'a enchantée! Merci pour toutes ces éloges, ça me fait chaud au coeur! J'espère que ma fic restera à la hauteur de tes attentes de jour en jour! N'hésite pas à commenter ce que tu lis, ça m'encourage beaucoup à poursuivre. Bonne lecture!

 **Misery et Tinkerbell :** Hé bien tant mieux si je t'ai fait rigoler! C'est mon but : vous faire rager, soupirer, rigoler, etc. C'est un des nombreux pouvoirs d'un écrivain, alors ça me fait plaisir de lire ça! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture pour la suite!

 **Naho-chi :** Tu dis que ça va mal finir? Je ne peux pas dire l'inverse, hélas... Mais je ne dirai rien de plus! ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Une dernière chance_

Chapitre 14 – Passion et trahison

À dix heures trente le lendemain, Drago n'était toujours pas venu la rejoindre à la bibliothèque. Encore sous le choc de sa rencontre de la veille avec Blaise, Hermione se mit à paniquer face à son l'absence. Et si Blaise avait trouvé un moyen de provoquer Drago et qu'il était d'ores et déjà en route vers la prison? À bout de nerfs, Hermione rangea tous ses livres et sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque sous le regard ébahi de Mme Pince. Comme elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait se trouver et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de perdre de précieuses minutes à courir dans le château telle une éperdue, elle se dirigea directement vers la volière. Elle écrivit une note très brève sur un bout de parchemin :

 _Drago,_

 _Tu dois absolument venir me rejoindre à la volière aussitôt que tu reçois cette lettre. C'est d'une urgence capitale._

 _Hermione_

Elle roula le petit bout de papier et l'accrocha à la patte du hibou le plus près.

\- Trouve immédiatement Drago Malefoy, lui ordonna-t-elle. Il est dans le château. S'il est ici dans moins de dix minutes, je te donne un paquet entier de Miamhibou pour te récompenser.

Le rapace s'envola à grands coups d'ailes, décoiffant Hermione en même temps.

À peine sept minutes passèrent avant que la porte de la volière ne s'ouvre à la volée. En voyant Drago, Hermione éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Hermione! Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as? Que se passe-t-il? C'est quoi, cette urgence?

\- Je croyais qu'on t'avait envoyé à Azkaban! geignit-elle dans son cou. Tu n'étais pas à la bibliothèque, ce matin… J'ai eu si peur!

\- Pourquoi je serais à Azkaban? Je n'ai rien fait…

Drago utilisa sa force pour écarter Hermione et croiser son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ce hibou complètement cinglé est entré dans la salle commune des Serpentard et m'a pratiquement attaqué! Il a grugé mes doigts comme s'ils étaient des confiseries… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, par Merlin?

\- Tout va bien, maintenant. Il n'y a pas d'urgence… En fait, oui : je devais te voir.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Juste comme ça. Pour m'assurer que tu étais encore ici.

Parler de son altercation avec Blaise la démangeait mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire sans créer de terribles conséquences. Le dénoncer à Drago impliquerait immanquablement une bataille, par conséquent un voyage pour Azkaban.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, mentit-elle pour expliquer son comportement étrange. Et j'ai paniqué lorsque j'ai réalisé que tu ne viendrais pas à la bibliothèque… Pourquoi n'y étais-tu pas, d'ailleurs? Je croyais que nous devions étudier ensemble.

\- Pardon, Hermione… J'étais encore vexé.

\- Vexé?

\- Tu sais, hier… Lorsque j'ai dit que je t'aimais bien… Tu es devenue bizarre et tu es partie rapidement.

\- Oh, Drago…

Une bouffée d'amour élança sa bouche contre la sienne. Drago répondit aussitôt, et leur baiser s'enfiévra rapidement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Hermione sentit un vif pincement au mollet qu'elle recula d'un pas rapide.

Le hibou qui avait porté son message était revenu et réclamait voracement sa récompense.

\- Complètement psychotique, ce hibou, commenta Drago en écartant Hermione du rapace. Partons vite avant qu'il nous dévore.

Mais Hermione s'accroupit face au hibou et parla d'une voix douce.

\- Je n'ai pas tes friandises sur moi en ce moment, mais je jure que je reviendrai t'en donner très bientôt. Tu as fait un bon travail, monsieur le hibou.

Elle tendit la main pour caresser sa tête mais l'animal, manifestement mécontent, fit claquer son bec à quelques centimètres de ses doigts. Hermione se redressa en reculant.

\- Partons, dit-elle.

Hermione et Drago passèrent le weekend entier à étudier, si bien que le dimanche soir, le couple s'endormit sur leurs bouquins à la bibliothèque. C'est Mme Pince, peu avant l'heure du couvre-feu, qui vint les réveiller en claquant des mains. En les mettant à la porte, elle marmonnait quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « …dormir dans ma bibliothèque… manque total de respect envers les livres… viendront se plaindre après qu'ils échouent… » Hermione avait beau tenter d'expliquer à la bibliothécaire que c'était un excès de travail qui les avait fatigués, Mme Pince n'avait rien voulu entendre ; elle était dévastée par l'opinion qu'avait maintenant la femme à son sujet en se mettant au lit.

La semaine d'examens fila comme un éclair. À chaque fois qu'Hermione remettait sa copie à un professeur, un sentiment d'invincibilité lui gonflait la poitrine. Elle s'empressait ensuite de s'assurer que Drago était tout aussi satisfait de sa performance, mais étrangement, jamais le même enthousiasme n'égayait ses traits. Néanmoins, à la fin de la période d'examen, Drago lui assura qu'il était confiant quant à son succès. Enchantée, Hermione lui sauta dans les bras en le couvrant de baisers.

Vint finalement les vacances de Noël. Le Poudlard Express quittait Pré-au-Lard le vingt-trois décembre, une journée qui s'avéra être des plus splendides ; le ciel était si clair que les élèves avaient du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Or, le froid était incomparable, et les foulards étaient noués jusqu'aux pommettes. Cette journée-là, Hermione décida qu'elle refusait de laisser partir Harry et Ginny en étant en mauvais termes avec eux. C'était Noël, après tout. Elle se rendit donc, accompagnée de Drago et de Neville, sur le quai pour échanger quelques derniers mots avant leur départ. En les cherchant du regard, elle réalisa que pratiquement tous les élèves du château se trouvaient sur le quai, dont Blaise Zabini. Hermione sentit un immense soulagement à l'idée de ne pas avoir à le confronter de nouveau pour les trois prochaines semaines.

\- Ils sont là-bas, signala Drago en pointant Harry et Ginny du doigt. Fais vite, ils sont sur le point de monter à bord.

Hermione s'empressa de les rejoindre tandis que Drago attendait à l'écart. Neville échangea quelques formalités avec son nouvel ami et rejoignit le groupe de Gryffondor.

\- Harry! Ginny! Attendez! s'écria Hermione en agitant le bras dans les airs.

Le couple s'immobilisa en reconnaissant la voix d'Hermione. Sans préambule, elle se jeta dans les bras de son vieil ami et le serra très fort contre lui. Harry l'imita sans tarder en laissant tomber sur le quai son bagage à main.

\- Tu es un véritable crétin, mais je refuse de te laisser partir ainsi. (Elle recula pour croiser son regard.) Joyeux Noël, Harry.

\- Joyeux Noël, Hermione. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises…

Hermione échangea également une étreinte avec Ginny en la priant de prendre soin de son frère. Le Poudlard Express quitta Pré-au-Lard à peine quelques minutes plus tard sous le regard attendri d'Hermione, qui avait la conscience tranquille. Lorsque le train rouge ne fut plus en vue, Drago glissa ses doigts entre ceux de la jeune femme.

\- J'ai bien fait, admit-elle. Si je les avais laissés partir ainsi, je me serais sentie coupable durant toutes les vacances.

\- Bien sûr que tu as bien fait. Tu as été très mature.

Drago déposa un baiser sur son front – c'était à peu près la seule partie de son visage qui était visible.

\- Tu sais ce que je voudrais pour Noël? ajouta-t-elle. Que toi et Harry deveniez amis.

Drago éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Les rares passants leur adressèrent un regard perplexe mais Hermione le dévisageait avec ennui.

\- Tu te crois drôle?

\- Pas moi, mais toi, tu es hilarante!

\- Et Neville Londubat, lui? Tu croyais peut-être devenir ami avec lui?

La réplique d'Hermione jeta Drago dans un état de confusion.

\- Londubat n'est pas mon _ami…_

\- Bien sûr. Et moi, je ne suis pas ta petite amie.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt qu'elle prononça ces mots, réalisant tout juste sa signification : c'était la première fois qu'elle étiquetait leur relation et ce, sans connaitre l'avis de Drago à ce sujet. Appréhensive, elle le regarda en attendant avec patience qu'il réagisse.

\- Hermione Granger est ma petite amie? demanda-t-il, visiblement amusé par son embarras.

\- Eh bien… Si tu veux, rétorqua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Toi, tu le veux?

\- Oui…

\- Moi aussi, je le veux.

Drago sourit franchement. Le ciel clair reflétait dans ses yeux gris, les rendant presque limpides tel du verre poli. Le souffle d'Hermione en fut coupé. Nonchalamment, ils reprirent le chemin de retour vers Poudlard, et une fois de plus Hermione songea aux dortoirs vides. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle était continuellement traversée par des pensées lubriques et plus elle y songeait, plus son désir s'accentuait. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour connaitre l'avis de Drago à ce sujet.

À l'heure du diner, elle eut enfin une bonne idée du nombre d'élève restant au château pour la période des Fêtes : quatorze. Du moins, quatorze s'étaient pointés dans la Grande Salle pour déguster un repas réconfortant, et Hermione n'en connaissait aucun d'entre eux. Drago était le seul élève de Serpentard présent, et à cette pensée, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de songer à des plans bien particuliers pour le réveillon.

\- Tu as l'air pensive, dit Drago.

Ils s'étaient attablés à la table des Serpentard, laquelle était complètement vide. Des plats de service remplis de saucisses, de choux de Bruxelles et de carottes au beurre dégageaient un fumet appétissant en face d'eux.

\- Je pense au réveillon… Ça serait bien de faire quelque chose de spécial, non?

Drago regarda à sa gauche, puis à sa droite, avala sa bouchée et se pencha par-dessus la tête. Hermione l'imita lorsqu'il lui fit signe d'en faire de même.

\- Tu pourrais venir dans la salle commune des Serpentard, proposa-t-il à voix basse. Nous pourrions veiller en tête-à-tête, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent.

\- Je n'y suis jamais entrée…

\- Évidemment, tu es une Gryffondor. L'inverse m'aurait étonné.

Les songes d'Hermione vagabondèrent jusqu'en deuxième année, lorsqu'Harry et Ron avaient pris l'apparence de Crabbe et de Goyle afin de soutirer des informations importantes à Drago au sujet de la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères que nous y fassions? demanda-t-elle, le cœur palpitant.

\- Nous pourrions manger, manger, manger… (Hermione ricana.) Nous embrasser, bien sûr. Et puis je ne sais pas, nous serons seuls, alors… Nous verrons bien où ça nous mènera.

Hermione fut tellement troublée par l'interprétation qu'elle en tira qu'elle en renversa son verre de jus de citrouille sur la table.

\- Oh, pardon! geignit-elle. Ce que je suis maladroite…

Avec de grands gestes nerveux, Hermione s'appliqua à nettoyer son dégât à l'aide de sa serviette de table. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Drago la vriller, comme s'il étudiait sa réaction. Il avait lancé le sous-entendu avec une telle sérénité qu'Hermione se mit à craindre ce qu'elle cachait : Drago avait peut-être déjà fait l'amour, lui.

\- Hermione… Hermione. Hermione!

La main de Drago saisit la sienne, l'obligeant à interrompre son geste.

\- Tu peux arrêter… La table est propre.

\- Oh.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu as tellement l'air nerveuse. On dirait que tu… Oh.

Sa bouche formait maintenant un grand O parfaitement circulaire, et Hermione sut qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle avait compris. Elle baissa les yeux pour se concentrer sur la découpe d'un juteux morceau de saucisse ; la dernière chose qu'elle nécessitait était de croiser son regard et devenir encore plus empotée. Malgré son regard dirigé sur son assiette, elle voyait, dans son champ de vision, les doigts de Drago s'entortiller ; il n'était pas plus à l'aise qu'elle. Le silence, lourd et embarrassant, n'était meublé que par les conversations aux tables voisines.

\- J'en aurais envie.

Hermione sentit son cœur se contracter. Elle suspendit ses gestes et leva les yeux. Drago la regardait avec une intensité qui l'électrisa.

\- Moi aussi, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Une tension qu'Hermione n'avait jamais sentie naquit. Elle était houleuse et envoutante, un peu comme si elle était sous l'effet d'un sortilège d'attraction auquel elle s'efforçait de résister. Malgré son absence d'expérience en la matière, elle sut reconnaitre la tension sexuelle ; son corps lui était un terrain connu et les effets qu'elle ressentait à l'instant ne pouvaient mentir.

\- Et si on allait faire un tour? lança-t-elle précipitamment d'une voix suraigüe.

Drago acquiesça sans se faire prier et le couple se leva comme si le banc était soudainement devenu brulant. Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle d'un pas urgent et marchèrent un bon moment dans le dédale des couloirs du rez-de-chaussée. Hermione n'avait aucune idée de leur destination ni ce qu'ils y feraient une fois parvenus mais son cœur tambourinait à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine.

La main de Drago happa soudainement la sienne et il l'entraina sans ménagement dans un placard à balais qui se trouvait sur leur chemin. En refermant brutalement la porte derrière eux, ils se mirent à s'embrasser avec avidité, comme s'il s'agissait de leur dernier jour sur terre. Hermione fut plaquée contre le mur du fond, entre une vadrouille malodorante et une grande échelle de bois. La bouche de Drago déposait des baisers gourmands dans son cou ; ses doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux fins en signe de délectation. Leur étreinte était un concert de soupirs et de gémissements, mais les esprits d'Hermione lui revinrent lorsque des relents nauséabonds lui montèrent au nez.

\- Drago… Drago-Drago-Drago… souffla-t-elle tandis qu'il embrassait sa gorge. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça.

 _\- Lumos._

Hermione plissa les yeux, aveuglée par la lumière déployée par la baguette magique de Drago. Haletant, celui-ci la regardait les sourcils froncés.

\- Pourquoi pas?

\- Pas ici, pas comme ça… Nous sommes dans un placard à balais.

Comme s'il réalisait soudainement l'absurdité de leur situation, Drago regarda tout autour de lui et se mit à rire. Il était encore haletant et ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, mais j'en ai tellement…

\- Drago.

Hermione regardait au sol, où deux petits yeux aussi brillants que des lampes l'observaient. Drago baissa les yeux à son tour et eut un mouvement de recul subit. Un miaulement rauque déchira le silence dans le placard à balais tandis que Miss Teigne grattait dans la porte à l'aide de ses longues griffes, sûrement dans l'intention d'alerter Rusard.

\- Filons d'ici avant que Rusard ne nous trouve, suggéra Hermione.

\- Comment a-t-elle fait pour se faufiler jusqu'ici? fit Drago.

\- Allez, viens!

La chatte fila telle une flèche une fois la porte ouverte, et le couple s'empressa de quitter les lieux. Or, Rusard tournait le coin quelques secondes plus tard. À ce même instant, Hermione et Drago pivotèrent sur eux-mêmes et pressèrent le pas dans la direction opposée

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Miss Teigne? Des garnements… Ce sont eux? Hé! Arrêtez immédiatement!

\- C'est bête, dit Hermione à l'intention de Drago tandis qu'ils ignoraient les cris du concierge. Nous n'avons qu'à lui dire que nous faisions rien de mal.

\- Hé! Vous, là! s'écria à nouveau Rusard. Miss Teigne vous a vu…

Mais Drago saisit la main d'Hermione et se mit à courir en riant. Hermione voulut résister – fuir devant l'autorité n'était pas son genre – mais le comportement joueur de Drago la séduit et elle se laissa entrainer. Derrière eux, elle entendit Rusard ordonner à sa chatte de les poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle les coince. Ils s'échangèrent un regard et s'activèrent davantage en éclatant de rire.

Ils se rendirent jusqu'à l'étage du dessus ; Miss Teigne, tenace, n'abandonnait pas. À bout de souffle, Drago déverrouilla la porte d'une salle à l'aide de sa baguette magique et entraina Hermione à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte refermée, ils s'y plaquèrent tous les deux et éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

\- Pourquoi avons-nous couru? Rusard ne nous aurait rien fait! s'exclama Hermione.

\- J'avais envie de plaisanter un peu… C'était marrant, non?

Ils étaient dans une sorte de débarras. Des boites, des vieux trophées et des balais en mauvais état y étaient stockés, le tout recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, comme un vieux tapis. Les carreaux crasseux de l'unique fenêtre témoignait de la rareté des allées et venues. Au centre de la pièce trônait un très grand et large objet ; recouvert d'une couverture, il avait la taille d'Hagrid. Drago s'en approcha tandis qu'Hermione marchait vers la fenêtre. Du revers de sa manche, elle essuya un carreau qui laissa soudain un rayon de lune filtrer. Celui-ci frappait le centre parfait du mystérieux objet voilé.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que quelqu'un est venu ici, tu crois? demanda Drago en tapotant la couverture poussiéreuse.

\- À en juger par l'épaisseur de la poussière, quelques années, rétorqua Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que c'est, ce truc-là? C'est immense.

Hermione regarda par-dessus son épaule. Drago avait tendu les bras et saisi la couverture. D'un coup, il la tira dessus, révélant ainsi un gigantesque miroir. Un épais nuage les obligea tous les deux à se couvrir le bas du visage, mais Hermione avait déjà aspiré beaucoup de poussière avant de se protéger. Elle toussota faiblement dans le creux de son coude.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir…

Une fois le nuage dispersé, Hermione vit Drago, face au miroir, pivoter sur lui-même promptement, comme si un son inquiétant avait attiré son attention derrière lui ; elle crut d'ailleurs que c'était le cas car il était devenu blême. À nouveau, il se tourna, face au miroir cette fois-ci, puis à gauche et à droite, et enfin, une dernière fois, face au miroir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Hermione, inquiète. Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Drago s'approcha du miroir et posa ses paumes contre sa surface.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce miroir? demanda Drago d'une toute petite voix. Papa? Maman? Hermione… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là?

Au comble de la surprise, Hermione rejoignit Drago pour vérifier ce que montrait le miroir. Mais lorsqu'elle ne vit que son propre reflet, vêtu d'un tailleur élégant et d'un attaché-case à la main, elle comprit ce à quoi ils avaient affaire.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes parents, Drago… dit doucement Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu les vois bien, comme moi! Ils sont là… Papa!

Éperdu, Drago se rendit à l'arrière du miroir, puis revint à l'avant. Ses yeux étaient devenus vitreux tandis qu'il frappait dans le miroir, comme dans l'intention de le briser.

\- Ce miroir ne fait que montrer ce qu'une personne veut le plus voir, Drago, expliqua-t-elle. C'est le Miroir du Riséd.

\- Le quoi?

Il la regarda enfin. Une larme avait coulé le long de sa joue, y laissant une trainée brillante. Un mélange de désolation, confusion et d'affolement tirait ses traits.

\- Le Miroir du Riséd ne montre au sorcier qui lui fait face ce qu'il souhaite le plus au monde, rien de plus.

Drago regarda le miroir pendant de longues secondes sans réagir. Hermione sut, alors, qu'il était temps pour elle d'avouer.

\- J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, Drago.

Leur regard s'encra l'un dans l'autre. Drago semblait être sous l'effet d'une drogue, elle pouvait donc difficilement prévoir sa réaction.

\- Tu sais, après la fête d'Halloween, lorsque tu es parti en me laissant seule dans les jardins… débuta-t-elle. J'étais triste et intriguée par ce que l'Épouvantard t'avait montré, alors… Drago, pardonne-moi… Je me suis rendue dans la Salle sur Demande et j'ai regardé tes pensées dans la Pensine.

Longuement Drago ne fit que soutenir son regard, et face à son impassibilité, Hermione regretta d'avoir choisi ce moment. Il était visiblement trop choqué pour avoir les idées claires.

\- Attends… Quoi? chuchota-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu me dis? Tu as… (Il tourna la tête vers le miroir.) Ces souvenirs avec mes parents… Tu les as consultés?

\- Je suis désolée, couina-t-elle. Je n'ai pas d'excuse, je…

\- Lesquels?

Hermione prit un moment pour répondre, incertaine d'être capable d'assumer les conséquences. Il lui avait coupé la parole d'une voix si froide. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, ils avaient été sur le point de faire l'amour dans un placard à balais.

\- Je les ai tous vus.

Sans mot dire, Drago jeta un dernier regard au miroir avant de quitter la pièce en silence, aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc. Hermione sursauta violemment lorsque la porte se referma dans un grand bruit amplifié par la force de sa colère. Elle étouffa un sanglot contre sa main.

Face au Miroir du Riséd, Hermione leva les yeux sur son reflet. Sur le tailleur qu'elle portait, une épingle qui la présentait en tant que ministre de la Magie.

C'était pourtant loin d'être ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde à ce moment.

* * *

Ben voilà, c'est fait. Pensez-vous que Drago va être fâché bien longtemps? Durant le temps des Fêtes, en plus... Ça commence mal des vacances!

Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre? J'ai eu bien du plaisir à l'écrire, en tout cas. Le prochain s'intitule "Je n'ai jamais". Vous connaissez le jeu? Si non, je vous invite à aller faire une petite recherche sur Google et à écrire un petit commentaire par la suite sur ce que ça vous évoque. ;)

Merci beaucoup, une fois de plus, pour votre assiduité. À mardi prochain!


	15. Je n'ai jamais

Bon mardi!

Je ne répondrai pas aux reviews aujourd'hui, par contre sachez qu'elles sont toujours aussi appréciées! Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs et merci de prendre le temps de laisser un petit commentaire!

Merci, merci, merci! On se retrouve en bas complètement!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _La dernière chance_

Chapitre 15 – Je n'ai jamais

À son réveil, il fallut un bon moment à Hermione pour se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle elle était si malheureuse ; la température était radieuse, pourtant, et c'était la veille de Noël. Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'elle allait passer des Fêtes désastreuses?

En se souvenant de la veille, elle se tourna dans son lit de sorte à ne plus avoir la lumière du jour face à elle – cette manifestation de la vie l'insupportait. Le silence de Drago, lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué avoir regardé ses pensées dans la Pensine, avait été pire que s'il avait crié pour manifester sa colère. Elle comprit aussi qu'elle avait choisi un terrible moment pour le lui avouer : à cause de ce que le Miroir du Riséd lui avait montré, Drago était complètement chamboulé. Un tel aveu devait avoir décuplé le sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait. Hermione tordit son visage afin de s'empêcher de pleurer à cette pensée. Elle regrettait amèrement ce qui s'était passé. Elle aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir posé ce geste indiscret.

Qu'allait-il se produire, maintenant? C'était la première journée des trois longues semaines de vacances et elle se sentait déjà si seule. Drago était-il suffisamment en colère pour l'éviter durant tout ce temps? Ils venaient tout juste d'officialiser leur relation… Était-elle d'ores et déjà vouée à l'échec? Ou pire, même : terminée? Hermione remua dans son lit, en proie à un terrible sentiment de détresse et d'impuissance. Décidément, ne pas savoir était la pire des choses.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'Hermione sortit du lit. Le dortoir et la salle commune étaient vides. Comme à son habitude, un grand feu brulait dans l'âtre en émettant des craquements secs. Hermione s'enroula dans un plaid et se recroquevilla sur un fauteuil en perdant son regard dans les flammes agitées. Elle ignora combien de temps elle resta immobile à attendre que le temps passe. Elle songeait à ce que pouvait bien faire Drago. Était-il lui aussi seul dans la salle commune des Serpentard? Songeait-il à ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole? Soudain, elle sut ce qu'il faisait : il devait se trouver dans cette pièce du premier étage, face au Miroir du Riséd. Un accès de motivation faillit la faire sortir de sa torpeur mais l'éventualité de se faire rejeter brutalement réfréna le tout. Le cœur battant, elle appuya sa tête sur sa main et s'endormit.

L'après-midi était sur le point de finir quand elle décida enfin de se dégourdir. Amorphe, elle se rendit jusqu'à son dortoir et enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main : un jean clair et un chemisier à carreaux. Les bras couvrant ses propres épaules, elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la Grande Salle. Peut-être devrait-elle se rendre au Terrier sans avertir quiconque afin de faire une surprise aux Weasley? Cette perspective était beaucoup plus intéressante que celle de passer le temps des Fêtes en solitaire dans un château traversé par l'hiver tout en sachant que Drago s'y trouvait aussi mais ne désirait pas sa présence.

La Grande Salle était complètement vide. Pas de professeurs ni d'élèves – pas plus de fantômes. En s'y rendant, elle n'avait pas croisé âme qui vive. Face à l'entrée, Hermione resta longuement immobile à se demander pourquoi elle s'était réveillée ce matin-là. D'un pas lent, elle se rendit à la table des Gryffondor et s'assit en plein centre. Aussitôt, un repas apparut devant elle, comme par magie. Hermione se servit une tasse de café fumant et se mit à lire sans intérêt _La Gazette du sorcier_ qui trainait tout près. La une n'annonçait rien d'intéressant.

En entendant des pas approcher depuis le hall, Hermione tourna la tête en direction de la porte de la Grande Salle. Il était seize heures et c'était le premier signe de vie qu'elle eut depuis le début de la journée. En apercevant Drago, son corps se raidit d'un coup. Il marchait vers elle, les mains dans les poches, sans la regarder. Une fois à sa hauteur, il s'assit sur le banc en face du sien, croisa les bras sur la table et fixa d'un air absent le journal ouvert à la page où un grand évènement était annoncé à l'école de sorcellerie nord-américaine Ilvermorny. Hermione attendit, la gorge nouée, qu'il énonce l'objet de sa visite.

\- Je suis furieux contre toi, déclara-t-il, mais je suis incapable de t'éviter.

Hermione éclata en sanglots, et enfin Drago la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Elle essuyait ses larmes au rythme où elles glissaient, mais plusieurs d'entre elles tombèrent dans son café.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, sanglota-t-elle. J'ai cru que tu ne me parlerais plus jamais…

Le menton tremblotant, Hermione regarda tout autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne n'était témoin de cette scène pour le moins déconcertante.

\- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, Hermione, déclara-t-il avec douceur. C'est pour ça que je suis ici alors que je suis encore hors de moi, et…

Les sanglots d'Hermione redoublèrent, interrompant Drago qui la regardait maintenant avec désarroi.

\- Oh, pardon, je suis vraiment incontrôlable… couina-t-elle en couvrant son visage de ses deux mains, embarrassée. Ça ne doit pas être joli à voir…

Drago saisit ses poignets et les posa sur la table pour glisser ses doigts entre les siens. Il souriait tendrement, mais une lueur amusée égayait son regard.

\- Tu es toujours belle.

\- Tu ris?

\- Non, non… (Il poussa un petit rire.) Ce n'est pas drôle. Tu es comique.

\- Tu trouves ça _comique_ de me voir pleurer comme ça?

\- Non! C'est ta remarque qui me fait rire…

\- C'est bien ça : tu trouves ça drôle!

Hermione était choquée, à présent, mais Drago s'était redressé et penché sur la table pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes en l'attirant vers lui d'une main derrière la tête. Elle se laissa faire, trop soulagée pour résister. Lorsque Drago se rassit, Hermione était consolée.

\- Une chance que tu embrasses divinement bien, déclara-t-elle d'un air buté.

Drago lui sourit tandis qu'elle portait sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Elle recracha presque aussitôt sa gorgée dans un plat de service contenant du lard.

\- Qui a mis du sel dans mon café? s'écria-t-elle en grimaçant, le menton dégoulinant de café salé et froid.

\- Tes larmes, répondit Drago en riant.

\- Tu ris encore de moi, toi? Tu ne perds rien pour attendre…

En réponse à sa menace, Drago haussa les sourcils. Hermione se leva.

\- Rejoins-moi dans dix minutes dans le parc. Habille-toi chaudement parce que tu vas manger de la neige, Malefoy.

La température était aussi glaciale que la veille, mais Hermione était surexcitée en se rendant dans le parc. La noirceur était déjà tombée sur le paysage mais les pas dans la neige étaient très facilement perceptibles. À moins que quelqu'un d'autre se trouve dehors au même moment, elle savait donc dans quelle direction Drago s'était dirigé.

C'est pourtant elle qui fut atteinte par le premier projectile. Des heures durant, ils coururent comme des enfants sur le terrain en se pourchassant. Hermione avait complètement oublié tout ce qui l'entourait ; tout ce qui comptait était le plaisir qu'elle avait avec Drago, qui ne lui en voulait plus – ou peut-être juste un peu, car les boules de neige qu'elle recevait atteignaient leur cible avec beaucoup de force. À un moment, ils abandonnèrent les projectiles pour s'adonner au corps-à-corps. Drago prenait souvent le dessus, et alors il embrassait sa copine en la maintenant au sol.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui mords la poussière, non? nargua Drago.

\- Je ne m'en plains pas… J'aime bien être à ta merci.

Or, lorsqu'Hermione se mit à claquer des dents, ils décidèrent de rentrer au château. Ils étaient trempés et haletants mais Hermione ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu autant de plaisir insouciant de la sorte.

\- Veux-tu venir dans les cachots avec moi? demanda Drago au moment où ils étaient sur le point de se séparer pour se rendre à leur salle commune respective. Je pourrais te prêter des vêtements de rechange.

Son cœur se mit à battre avec frénésie.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle avec entrain.

Ensemble, ils se rendirent dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Contrairement à Harry et à Ron, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi elle ressemblait ; elle fut donc très impressionnée par ce qu'elle y vit. Les murs de pierre brute, les fauteuils noirs et les lampes aux lueurs verdâtres lui donnaient un aspect très cossu mais elle était loin d'être aussi chaleureuse que celle des Gryffondor, laquelle portait les couleurs du soleil. À vrai dire, elle dégageait même quelque chose d'hostile.

Seul le caquètement du feu meublait le silence. Hermione fut très intimidée par sa présence en ces lieux ; elle sentait, au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle n'avait pas à faire ici, aussi resta-t-elle sur le seuil tandis que Drago s'avançait vers le feu en se déshabillant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il en s'avisant de son immobilité. Ne sois pas comme ça, entre! Approche-toi du feu.

Hermione s'exécuta en continuant son examen des lieux. Les crânes posés sur le manteau de la cheminée lui soutirèrent une grimace, elle s'empressa donc de regarder ailleurs. Sur une petite table d'appoint, des collations gourmandes s'y trouvaient : guimauves et chocolat chaud. Tandis qu'elle retirait ses vêtements d'extérieur, Drago alla en chercher d'autres, plus confortables, dans son dortoir. Il portait désormais un pyjama composé d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon de coton à carreaux.

\- Je t'ai apporté ceci, dit-il en lui tendant un t-shirt et un caleçon. Ça te va?

\- Bien sûr, tant que je retire ces vêtements mouillés.

\- Si tu veux te changer, il y a une…

Hermione retira son chandail devant Drago. Elle avait bien évidemment eu l'intention de le faire en toute intimité lorsque le souvenir de leur petit dérapage de la veille dans le placard à balais lui était revenu en mémoire ; il allait, un jour ou l'autre, la voir dans son plus simple appareil, alors aussi bien mettre sa gêne au défi là, tout de suite, tandis que l'opportunité était parfaite. Elle retira également son pantalon pour ne se retrouver qu'en sous-vêtements. En tendant le bras pour saisir ses vêtements de rechange, elle regarda Drago. Les joues rosies, il la détaillait du regard du coin de l'œil, un peu comme s'il avait voulu se montrer bienséant.

\- Merci, dit-elle une fois vêtue. C'est parfait comme ça.

Dehors, la nuit était noire et de gros flocons tombaient doucement. Il devait être aux alentours de vingt-et-une heure. Assis par terre, Hermione et Drago faisaient griller des guimauves au-dessus du feu de foyer en discutant de choses et d'autres. Bientôt, elle oublia les nombreux crânes disposés un peu partout dans la salle commune et se sentit tout comme si elle s'était trouvé dans son propre salon.

\- Et si on jouait à « Je n'ai jamais »? proposa Hermione.

\- C'est quoi, ça? demanda Drago.

\- Un jeu moldu, rétorqua-t-elle, ravie par son intérêt. Techniquement, c'est un jeu qui se joue avec de l'alcool, mais dans ce cas-ci, nous avons du chocolat chaud.

\- Même combat… commenta-t-il avec ironie.

\- Absolument pas! s'écria-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'est beaucoup mieux sans alcool. Ainsi, nous restons en pleine possession de nos moyens.

\- Je plaisantais.

\- Oh.

D'un coup de baguette, Drago attira une guimauve qui lévitait au-dessus du feu jusqu'à sa bouche. Celle d'Hermione dorait lentement sous son étroite supervision.

\- Comment ça se joue? s'enquit Drago.

\- C'est très simple. Supposons que je commence : je dois dire quelque chose que j'ai ou je n'ai jamais fait. Si je l'ai fait, je bois ; si je ne l'ai jamais fait, je ne bois pas. Tu dois faire la même chose.

\- D'accord… Ça a l'air simple, en effet.

\- Commence. Ainsi, je verrai si tu as bien compris.

Avec nonchalance, Drago s'appuya sur son coude en fixant le feu, les yeux plissés.

\- Je n'ai jamais obtenu de note optimale.

\- Quoi? _Jamais?_

\- Que des EE… C'est quand même pas mal, non?

Les yeux écarquillés, Hermione but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

\- Attends… Pourquoi tu bois? fit-il.

\- Parce que j'ai déjà obtenu des centaines de O, déclara-t-elle avec emphase.

\- Ah… Je comprends. C'est bon, à ton tour.

\- Je n'ai jamais gagné de partie d'échec version sorcier.

Drago fit une grimace arrogante en buvant une grande gorgée.

\- C'est un jeu d'enfant, ce truc.

\- Eh bien, obtenir un O est un jeu d'enfant aussi, pourtant tu n'en as jamais eu.

Le couple se toisa avec défi, mais Drago souriait, visiblement amusé par sa susceptibilité. Hermione, légèrement vexée, roula les yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais passé Noël ailleurs qu'au manoir, lança-t-il. Je crois également qu'il sera le meilleur.

Hermione, d'abord mal à l'aise face à son aveu, se détendit. Elle sourit timidement et but une gorgée de sa boisson onctueuse.

\- À toi, insista Drago, visiblement impatient d'en découvrir davantage sur sa petite amie.

\- Je n'ai jamais… bu d'alcool avant la fête d'Halloween, avoua-t-elle avec humilité.

\- C'était vraiment ton premier verre?

Il riait à gorge déployée.

\- Je n'avais jamais bu une seule goutte avant ça, confirma Hermione en étirant un sourire timide.

\- J'en aurais mis ma main au feu.

\- Ce n'était même pas bon, en plus…

\- Menteuse. Je me souviens très bien de t'avoir entendue dire que c'était délicieux.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai dit ça : j'étais éméchée!

\- Éméchée après quatre gorgée de whisky Pur Feu… Une vraie novice.

Hermione lança un coussin à Drago pour le faire taire et celui-ci éclata de rire.

\- Je suppose que ton arrogance est expliquée par le fait que toi, tu as déjà bu de l'alcool? Alors, bois, espèce d'ivrogne. C'est ton tour.

Drago but une gorgée.

\- Qu'est-ce que je n'ai jamais fait… marmonna-t-il en fixant d'un air pensif les flammes dansantes. (Il pinça les lèvres, regarda Hermione du coin de l'œil et baissa les yeux sur le sol de pierre.) Je n'ai jamais cru que j'abandonnerais un jour mes idées préconçues sur les nés-Moldus.

Surprise par le choix de son aveu, Hermione se redressa en lui adressant un sourire radieux. Choisissant de poursuivre les aveux dans cette lignée d'idée, elle se lança :

\- Je n'ai jamais cru que je penserais un jour que Drago Malefoy est une personne tout à fait respectable.

\- Je n'ai jamais cru que je tomberais amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Son cœur s'entortilla dans tous les sens tandis qu'elle prit pleinement conscience de l'immensité de la confession de Drago. Il la fixait intensément, les joues légèrement rosies. Ils ne jouaient plus, à présent.

\- Je n'ai jamais cru que je tomberais amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent en un sourire quasi-imperceptible. Galvanisée par leurs révélations, Hermione n'attendit pas avant d'ajouter :

\- Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour.

Hermione sentait son cœur s'affoler.

\- Je n'ai jamais autant eu envie de faire l'amour.

Drago se redressa subitement et se rua sur Hermione pour l'embrasser. Couchée contre le plancher, elle entoura son corps de ses bras en répondant à son baiser avec ferveur. Cette fois-ci, elle s'abandonna complètement à lui ; ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de ne pas se rendre au bout. Ils étaient seuls et amoureux.

\- Tu en es certaine? demanda Drago, les lèvres collées à sa bouche.

\- Absolument certaine, rétorqua-t-elle en un souffle tremblant.

Couché entre ses jambes, il se redressa sur ses genoux pour retirer son chandail. Drago s'appliqua ensuite à retirer le caleçon qu'il lui avait prêté en le faisant glisser lentement le long de ses jambes, puis à lever, en déposant des baisers sur son ventre, le chandail d'Hermione. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer le contact électrisant de ses lèvres sur sa peau délicate. Une fois retiré, Hermione exposa son cou pour le prier d'embrasser sa gorge presque nue. Drago s'exécuta sous les gémissements langoureux de la Gryffondor, ses doigts glissant le long de son dos noueux en signe d'appréciation.

En retirant ses sous-vêtements, Hermione remarqua que Drago évitait délibérément de regarder ce qu'il exposait. Nue sous son corps pesant, elle angoissa à l'idée que son apparence ne lui plaise pas. Ses mains étaient moites, sa respiration haletante, son corps vulnérable. Telle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se redressa une nouvelle fois sur ses genoux en l'exposant en entier. Pétrifiée sous son regard gris, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? souffla Drago. Ne te cache pas comme ça.

\- Me trouves-tu de ton goût? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix inquiète. Je me sens si ridicule…

Doucement, il écarta ses bras de chaque côté de son corps et fit glisser une main sur son torse en prenant bien le soin de passer sur ses seins.

\- Tu es à couper le souffle, déclara-t-il. (Il soutint son regard quelques secondes.) Hermione, tu es certaine que tu…

\- Oui, Drago, rétorqua-t-elle avec impatience. J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour.

Alors, il retira ce qui le séparait de la nudité complète et se recoucha sur Hermione. Tendrement, ils s'embrassèrent. Elle pouvait sentir le sexe de Drago tout près de son entrejambe, l'excitant davantage. Elle le serrait fort contre elle et ouvrit largement les jambes pour lui signaler qu'elle était prête. Lorsqu'il la pénétra, leur bouche était scellée et la poigne d'Hermione sur son bras solide.

Ils firent l'amour pendant une dizaine de minutes, couverts de sueur, haletants et amoureux.

Côte à côte, le couple fixait le plafond de pierre brute. Hermione était dans les vapes, abrutie par la sensation de griserie procurée par le sexe. Les flammes du feu diffusaient une chaleur qui était devenue presque insoutenable lorsque leur corps ne faisait plus qu'un mais maintenant qu'ils se reposaient, elle n'était pas suffisante pour la tenir au chaud. Un frisson secoua son corps.

\- Tu as froid?

Drago s'était redressé sur ses avant-bras. Hermione s'assit et hocha la tête en couvrant sa poitrine de ses bras. Drago s'étira pour saisir une couverture qui trainait sur un des fauteuils en cuir noir.

\- Merci, dit-elle en s'en entourant.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va?

Leur regard se croisa pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se reposaient.

\- Bien sûr Drago.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal? À un moment, tu ne faisais plus un son…

\- Drago. C'était merveilleux.

Drago sembla se détendre.

Soudainement, des petits cris aigus retentirent dans la salle commune des Serpentard en rompant brusquement le calme. Il ne leur fallu pas bien longtemps pour découvrir la source de tout ce vacarme : de l'arbre de Noël entreposé dans un coin reculé venait de surgir des dizaines de petites fées vêtues d'habit rouge. Elles hurlaient toutes à tue-tête des « JOYEUX NOËL, JOYEUX NOËL, JOYEUX NOËL! ». En effet, lorsqu'Hermione jeta un œil à l'horloge murale, elle constata qu'il était minuit pile.

Hermione et Drago s'échangèrent un regard tendre.

\- Je n'ai jamais passé un si beau Noël, dit-il.

Hermione éclata de rire et l'attira vers elle pour déposer son front contre le sien.

\- Joyeux Noël, Drago.

\- Joyeux Noël, Hermione… Je t'aime.

* * *

Ok, là, je suis nerveuse. J'ai besoin que vous me rassuriez, que vous me disiez que j'ai bien fait ça... Pitié! La publication du chapitre où se déroule le premier baiser et la première fois est toujours un moment angoissant. J'espère n'avoir déçu personne.

Quant aux lecteurs qui ont déjà lu mes autres Dramione, je comprendrais si vous me disiez que vous êtes un peu déçus par le... manque de détails. Il fut un temps où je détaillais à outrance mes scènes érotiques. Mais bon, ce temps est révolu, j'ai gagné de la maturité littéraire (ça se dit?) et surtout, j'ai découvert que ça ne change rien à l'intrigue, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas une fiction érotique! Voilà.

Attendez-vous à ce que ça dérape. Ok? Tout ne peut pas être rose, hein? Le prochain chapitre s'intitule "Malefoy et Granger l'ont fait"... Qu'est-ce que ça vous évoque?

À la semaine prochaine!


End file.
